The Immaculate Conception Conviction
by Boys3allC
Summary: Back when Sheldon and Amy were just friends they considered having a baby together. How would the events in their lives have been different if they had followed through? Will a shared pregnacy push them closer together or pull them apart. (Orginally posted on Tumblr as a prompt reqest, and posted here by popular demand.) Winner of Wiildcard in the 2015 Fan Fiction Awards
1. Chapter 1

Such a fun prompt! I had so many follow up questions that I could not ask… How AU would you like it? Do you want fertility clinic scenario or something else? Do you mind this being in three installments b/c this is to much fun for just one. I conferred with the council of Shamy's and I hope you enjoy.

Part One: Immaculate Conception

Sheldon sits in the office of the fertility clinic clutching his messenger bag on his lap. The atmosphere of the place reminds him of the sperm bank he and Leonard had visited three years previously. Only this time he was confident in making his deposit, this donation would not go to some faceless woman. This donation would surely result in the creation of intellectually superior progeny , for his seed would be paired with the ovum of Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Amy had accompanied him today as moral support. The implantation would not take place until next week when she was at her most fertile.

"Sheldon I am so glad you have agreed to take this journey with me. A child culled from our healthy gene pool is sure to be destined for greatness." She tells him.

"If I am to have progeny I would like to give them an ample at chance at my kind of success. I can not help but thing the best chance for intellectually superior offspring is to have you as the mother. You know three years ago I almost donated my sperm to a sperm bank, but I could stand the thought of some child of mine out there, graduating from MIT with some sort of tinkering degree."

"With our academic success there is no telling what heights our children could reach." Amy tells him excited. " Plus, with me as the mother you will have unlimited access to their lives." Sheldon looks over at her and smiles faintly, he noted her use of the plural 'children' and ' their lives' unless she planned on having twins she would have to get used to the singular. This in his mind was a one time venture.

"Dr. Cooper, it is time for you to go back now." The nurse calls as she pushes the door open with her hip. Sheldon rises and swings his bag around his shoulder.

"Good luck Sheldon." Amy tells him, it seems an odd sentiment to him for what he is about to do but he shakes his head at her as he disappears behind the door.

"Now, Dr. Cooper, here is your cup." The nurse tells him handing him a plastic cup with Cooper sharpied on it they walk into a hallway lined with doors. " Come inside the room, and make yourself comfortable, there are videos and magazines to help if you should need it."

"Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary." Sheldon tells her wrinkling up his nose, just the thought of looking at one of those magazines is terrifying to him.

"Very well, just however you feel comfortable and when you have filled your cup put it in the metal window inside and someone will collect it."

"I don't think the cups are made to be filled. More likely the size is for aim…"

"My apologies, when you have made your deposit, of whatever size into the cup put it in the window. When you are done you may exit the way you came in."

"Alright." He says opening up the door and waling into the darkened room. He starts to sit on one of the chairs provided and then thinks better of it. "No telling what types of fluids have been on this chair" he mumbles walking over to the magazine rack and starting to flip through when he realized they too are sure to be covered in bodily fluids."I knew I should have brought my portable black light, though this place would light up like a christmas tree."

Not wanting to sit he leans agains the wall and takes a deep breath. He has agreed to do this and he is going to follow through with it. He starts by touching himself through his pants and he finds that nothing is happening. So he tries to think of things that excite him, quantum physics, trains, the rush of feeling at solving an equation after working on it for a long time. The thoughts arouse him but as he tries to work on himself he finds it going back down. He starts the cycle over again but every time he tries to manually relieve himself he finds he can't.

"Amy is going to be so disappointed." He says thinking of his friend with her emerald eyes and dark hair that falls in a shiny sheet. He feels himself begin to stir again and tries once more, this time allowing himself to think of her. The way she laughs, the electric jolt he had felt the day she wiped the jelly from his cheek. Just as he feels himself getting close, and that is mission is almost completed there is knock on the door and he is back to square one.

"Occupied!" he says.

"It is me ,Sheldon." He hears Amy say.

"I am kind of busy, in here."he says.

"Let me in, I think I can help you." She tells him and he goes to open the door for her. "You are having trouble copulating correct?"

"Yes." he admits. "The act is a bit out out of my comfort zone."

"I will help you, it will go by much quicker this way." She tells him in her clipped professional tones.

"Amy I am not comfortable with that either." He says backing away from her.

"In the lab when I have to get a semen sample from one of my test subjects I often have to do it manually. I suspect that this will be no different than that." He thinks about it for a minute and decides to let her try. There will be no emotion behind it, no pretense it is purely clinical a means to an end.

"Alright, what do you propose we do." Sheldon relents.

"I can do it one of two ways, I can stimulate your prostate gland…"

"No… No… Not that!" He squeaks.

"Fine, the other way then." She says businesslike. "Sit down in the chair."

"I'd rather not… That chair is bound to be covered in god knows how many fluids." Amy takes off her jacket and spreads it over the chair and raises her eyebrow at him.

"Better?"

"Better." He says sitting down on her jacket.

"Now, relax and close your eyes, take deep breaths and, let your mind go." She says her voice husky and soft.

"Easier said then done." he scoffs but he closes his eyes and inhales and exhales loudly for her benefit.

"I am going to unzip your pants." She tells him and he flinches as he hears the sound of it being unzipped. "This might feel a bit odd." She says as she takes him into her hand and starts to manually stimulate him. The sensation is odd, but also intensely pleasurable, and he starts to feel embarrassed as he grows more excited under her care. As if reading his mind she says. "No need to be embarrassed, this is a normal bodily function and as a biologist I am comfortable with all of them.

"I would like to think that you think differently of me than of your masturbating monkeys in your lab." He says his eyes still tightly shut.

"Yes you are far better than a monkey, perhaps if you feel uncomfortable with me doing this I can describe my actions so that you can duplicate them later?" Sheldon wants to tell her that he is familiar with the action. It was the strained circumstances and unfamiliar location that had held him back. Yet as her husky voice starts describing how she is manipulating him he loses all will to correct her.

"Amy, do you have the cup?" He asks and she places it in his hand. "Please leave the room now." He says through clenched teeth and she leaves shutting the door behind her. The specimen finally procured he places it in the indicated window. When he exits the room Amy is still standing by the door.

"Everything come out alright?" She asks him.

"Pun intended?" He asks and she looks at him oddly before shrugging her shoulders.

"Happy accident." She says smiling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week Amy comes over to dinner with the rest of the gang, on the day she was inseminated with Sheldon's seed. They have spoken nearly every day but have not on e mentioned the what transpired in the clinic. It is almost like it never happened and Sheldon tries not to think of it. Yet sometimes late at night the memory of her soft hands and husky voice come back to haunt him. Sheldon asked her if she would like him to accompany her to the clinic for moral support but she declined his offer.

"So Amy, anything new with you?" Penny asks her.

"Yes, actually this morning I was inseminated with Sheldon's sperm and with any luck I am now carrying his progeny." She says casually. Penny spits out her water. And Howard starts gagging on his food.

"I am sorry what?" Leonard asks confused he had heard Sheldon mention it in passing but he did not know that he was going through with it.

"Last week Sheldon made a deposit and this morning I was implanted with his seed. I don't really understand the confusion." Amy says tilting her head.

"You really think Sheldon is the best choice to be the father of your children?" Bernadette asks her confused. "Out of all the potential donors out there? You know you can go to a bank pick out whoever you like, its like fast food menu."

"Excuse me, I don't understand why you are all so shocked. I made my intentions with Amy clear, also why so you think I would make such a poor father. "

"Sheldon, you really think you could take care of a baby? Give bottles, change diapers, be barfed on?" Penny asks him.

"I think Sheldon would make an excellent father. He would be like Atticus Finch, cooly aloof but always dispensing wisdom not to mention tall and handsome." Amy says looking over at him and he looks back at her and smiles. That sounds an accurate description as any of what he expects himself to be like as a father. Also it is the first time any one has described him as being handsome. "I would take care of the day to day aspects, do all the dirty work so to speak. Sheldon would merely be a figurehead in the child's life."

"So you are going to have a baby with him and he does not have to do anything with the child?" Leonard asks. "Are you going to ask him for financial support? I mean babies are expensive." Leonard asks her and Sheldon looks over at him shocked.

"Of course, I will help provide whatever the child needs… I am not some slacker baby daddy!" He says angrily and Raj whispers into Howard's ear making him laugh.

"Raj says that technically you are a baby daddy now."

"Maybe." Amy says "It will still be a couple weeks before the pregnancy hormone in my body can be detected so we will not find out until then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon answers the knocking on his door he was not expecting anyone tonight. Honestly he was looking forward to having the apartment to himself while Leonard and the guys were out at a movie. When he opens the door he sees Amy standing at the threshold an eager smile on her face clutching a plastic bag.

"Good evening Dr. fowler." He tells her. "This is a surprise, I was not expecting you this evening."

"I know, perhaps I should have called first. I was at the store and looking at pregnancy tests and I realized that today would be the day we could tell. I thought you might want to be there when I take the test." Amy tells him.

"Yes of course come inside." He says stepping aside and ushering her in. "Would you like to make yourself comfortable or would you like to use the facilities? Or do you even have to go? Do you need a beverage beforehand? We have tea, and juice, and…" Sheldon rambles unsure if the social protocols of such a situation.

"I have to go, I am too excited!" She says in an uncharacteristically giddy voice as she rushes to the bathroom. After a minute she calls him inside the bathroom.

"Do you really want me in there?" He asks through the door, uncomfortable with there being more than one occupant in the bathroom at a time.

"Do you want my pee soaked stick out there?" She calls and he opens the door and come inside crossing his arms across his chest.

"What is the conclusion?" He asks.

"Don't know yet, it will take a minute, I just wanted you in here when it changes." She tells him and they both stare at the test resting on the counter on several sheets of toilet paper. After a few moments a faint pink image begins to emerge in the window. After a minute or so the faint pink become a bright pink plus sign. Sheldon's mouth goes dry, plus means positive he is going to be a father.

"That means we are pregnant right?" He asks nervously.

"Congratulations Sheldon you are going to be a daddy!" Amy says excited throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him tightly. Suddenly it all becomes to much, two people in the bathroom, the pink positive sign, Amy's arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go…" He says breaking free of her arms and rushing from the bathroom taking his messenger bag and keys and fleeing the apartment. Amy steps out of the bathroom and sees that he has vanished. Her heart sinks and she feels confused, this was a mutual decision, they had been trying to get pregnant.

"I guess Penny was right." She says sadly as she leaves the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes part two, oh, and I know Priya would have been here for this portion of the story but it is my story and I don't like her so I am going to pretend like she never existed.

Part two: The Parenthood Agreement

Amy opens the door to her apartment and flops miserably on the couch. If she was prone to emotional displays then she would have started crying but she tries to compose herself.

"Well Amy, you've never even been with a man, but your knocked up and alone." She says to herself. She had waited around for awhile for Sheldon to get back but had given up and left after about twenty minutes. Amy knew it was to good to be true when she had first suggested the idea to Sheldon she never thought that he would go for it. Amy knew she would never have the traditional love story, that love just was not in the cards for her. Yet she had thought a piece of what she wanted was waiting for in the guise of a lanky physicist who wanted her to mother his highly evolved offspring. Amy still had the baby though even if Sheldon backed out and wanted nothing more to do with the endeavor he could not take the life growing inside her away.

Just as she was about to take out her harp and play a melancholy version of "She's having my baby." There is a knock at her door, a set of three short raps followed by her name at the end of each set. Amy opens the door to find Sheldon standing there holding a mylar balloon in one hand, clutching his messenger bag strap with the other.

"You know your knocking is characteristic of obsessive compulsive disorder." Amy tells him hanging on her door not inviting him inside. She is still very upset at the way he left her earlier in his apartment.

"Is not…" He says simply. "May I come inside?" He asks and he looks so sheepish that she lets him in. "This is for you." He says thrusting the balloon at her, it says congratulations. "All the baby related ones were gender specific." He clarifies when she looks at it oddly.

"Are you sure you feel congratulations are in order?" Amy asks him.

"Of course, this is my child you are carrying and we are entering in on this journey together." Sheldon tells her sitting down.

"I got the feeling you did not want to take this journey with me when you fled your apartment like a mad man."

"I got a bit, overwhelmed by all the new information and I reacted poorly. I thought that the blessed event would take much longer then this. Everything I read seemed to indicate that this could take six months into a year. Then as I walked trying to clear my head I thought of course this me and my offspring we are talking about. I excel at everything and my progeny surely will too. I came back and you has already gone. I would have come after you immediately but I needed to finish this up." He says pulling a bundle of documents from his bag.

"What's that?" Amy says aa he hands Amy the stack of papers.

"This is the Parenthood Agreement,A binding covenant that in its thirty one pages enumerates, illuminates and codifies the responsibilities of Sheldon Lee Cooper - hereinafter referred to as the "Father" and Amy Farrah Fowler hereinafter referred to as the "Mother".

"That is so sweet." Amy coos as she looks over the pages in the agreement.

"I can see how mutual indemnification could be thought of as sweet. I would have presented this too you sooner but I wanted to be sure you were carrying my child first." Sheldon says as he unpacks some things from his bag. "Why don't you peruse the agreement while I set up my notary stamp.

"I thought you were going to back out, and I would have to do this alone." Amy says putting the agreement down.

"Amy we entered in on a contract as soon as I agreed to have you implanted with my seed. I am in this for the long haul, for at least the first eighteen years of the child's life. Are you ready to have me in your life for that long. Of course perhaps I should have asked that before you were carrying my progeny." Sheldon asks her and looking into his clear blue eyes she thinks she is prepared to have him in her life as long as he will be there.

"Sheldon, I knew when I entered into this that I wanted you in my life for a long time. There is no one else I would ever dream of entering in to something like this with."

"Well if you are sure then sign here by your name." He says and Amy signs her name with a flourish and Sheldon signs underneath. "That's it we are now under contract as the parents to this child.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next week Amy makes an appointment to go to the doctor's and Sheldon accompanies her per their agreement he is obligated to go to all check-ups and appointments. Even though being at the doctor's makes him very uncomfortable. When the doctor puts the ultrasound machine inside Amy it makes him feel squeamish and he has to take deep breaths before he passes out. As the image lights up on screen as the doctor says "Oh my!"

"What, what is oh my? That does not sound good!" Sheldon says panicked.

"Calm down Sheldon you are making me nervous. What is it? is good or is it bad?"

"Well I guess that depends on your opinion on multiple births." The doctor says moving the wand around. "Here is baby number one, and here…" he says moving the wand slightly."Is baby number two. Congratulations guys you are having twins." Sheldon gives in to his impulses and promptly passes out falling on the floor. Amy looks at the doctor apologetically, he is a twin himself he will get used to the idea.

"Identical twin or fraternal twin?" the doctor asks as she helps him off the floor and sets him in a chair.

"Fraternal." He says weakly "I have a twin sister"

"Well, your babies are going to be identical twins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the weeks pass by it seems to the rest of the gang that Sheldon and Amy are growing closer. At times they seem much closer than any other normal couple in this situation. Of course they are not quite sure how a normal couple in this situation would act. Amy comes over for dinner nearly every night, Sheldon says because as part of their agreement he has to monitor her food intake to make sure she is eating right for fetus development.

Whenever any one asks him exactly what the situation with Amy is he gets testy. When Howard once referred to Amy as his girlfriend he got very upset.

"Amy Farrah Fowler is not my girlfriend, she is a girl who is my friend who happens to be carrying my progeny." He said stomping away.

After dinner one night the guys are all going to be playing a video game. Penny and Bernadette have no interest in watching them play and decide to go out for drinks instead. They invite Amy to join them and Sheldon tells them absolutely not.

"Sheldon, I am going out with Penny and Bernadette you can not tell me that I can't."

"Actually, I can, as part of our parenthood agreement, in the section under gestation. You agree not to drink, smoke, or subject yourself to debauchery."

"We are not going to let her drink or smoke!" Penny says exasperated.

"And we are not going to debauch ourselves." Bernadette tells him.

"Sheldon, have followed many of your strict guidelines but this is my body and my children. I am going." Amy tells him jutting out her chin defiantly.

"If you are so worried, then just go with us and act as her chaperone." Penny says thinking that he will never accept the offer.

"Very well then, let me grab my coat." He says getting up.

"Why did you invite him?" Amy whispers to Penny. "He is going to ruin my buzz."

"Come on sweetie, it is kind of nice how worried he is about you." Penny says tapping her knee as they get up.

At the bar they order their drinks as Sheldon goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he gets back he eyes Amy's glass suspiciously.

"Calm down! It is cranberry juice with a twist of lemon in it." She tells him thrusting it under his nose as he sits beside her. "Here sniff."

"Very well." He says sniffing it and setting it back down." It smells pleasant with no trace of alcohol, it is safe for you to consume."

"Speaking of smelling pleasant you smell like baby powder." Amy says leaning over and smelling his shirt.

"It is talc, but I understand your confusion ." He tells her as she stares up at him soppily.

"I am not confused, you are like a sexy toddler." Amy tells him.

"I don't know how to process that. Those pregnancy hormones are making you loopy." He tells her.

"Then maybe you should kiss her!" Bernadette squeals.

"That makes even less sense then what Amy just said." Sheldon tells her.

"So you are carrying his babies, and you two have never even kissed?" Penny asks Amy and Amy shakes her head.

"No, its not like the babies were conceived in the traditional manner." Sheldon says rolling his eyes. Yet remembering Amy's soft hands on him and blushing slightly. He has been hoping it would take a will to conceive so she would have to do it again.

"Have you kissed anyone Sheldon?" Bernadette asks him.

"Besides my mom, my memaw, and my sister no." He tells them.

"You are a scientist aren't you just a little curious?" Penny asks him.

"You can experiment on me if you like." Amy says puckering up and pointing her face at him. The funny thing is, is that he really wants to. That if they were not in a crowded bar across from two cackling hens he might be prone to press his mouth against hers. Yet the time was not right, if he ever was to kiss the mother of his children, it would not be here.

"That's not necessary." He tells her.

The night is more fun then he expected it to be and, after drinks he was somehow convinced to take them dancing. Though he only danced with Amy, keeping his pressed against her belly that is just beginning to take shape under her cardigan. When the night draws to a close he escorts Amy back to her apartment, worried about her making the journey because she seems a bit giddy and wobbly.

"This was so much fun, we should do this more often." She says covering her mouth to cover a loud burp. "Oh, my burps tasted like cranberry juice."

"All this excitement has made your acid reflux act up again, you need to be careful." He tells her concerned.

"Oh phooey, the excitement is not whats making it act up again. It is the fact I am carrying twins that is making it act up. Would you like to come in for a night cap?" she asks him.

"I am going to assume you are not speaking about alcohol, and if your are talking about the hat you don with a nightshirt I have one of those."

"I have yoo-hoo."

"It is hard to say no to yoo-hoo the name literally beckons. Alright I will come in for a bit, even though it is not the healthiest drink for the fetuses, your would do better with chocolate milk."

Sheldon sits down and she goes to the kitchen and hands him the bottle. As he takes a sip he finds that she is staring at him oddly twirling her hair around her fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asks. Setting the bottle down on her coffee table.

"I have been thinking."

"Oh boy, this could be dangerous." He sighs

"Penny was right…"

"There is a sentence you don't hear everyday." he says rolling his eyes. "To what are you speaking of?"

"It is weird that I am going to be the mother of your children and we have never even kissed."

"This pregnancy hormones are messing with your mind, there are plenty of surrogate situations where the father does not kiss the mother of his children." He sighs.

"Is that all I am to you is just your surrogate?" Amy asks wounded.

"No, perhaps not but…" before he can finish his thought her lips are upon his pressing softly against them. He closes his eyes and kisses her back finding he sensation pleasurable, but she pulls away before he can collect more data. "Fascinating." He says as she sits up and covers her mouth again.

"Sheldon please do not take what I am about to do as a testament to what we just did." She says as she gets up and runs to the bathroom. He hears her throwing up nosily in the toilet, and he shakes his head.

"Too much excitement making her reflux act up." He sighs as she goes to the bathroom to hold her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys walk in to the cafeteria to see Sheldon and Amy already sitting down having lunch together. Amy does not come to the university often so they are curious why she is there.

"So Amy what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Howard asks.

"Baby business?" Leonard asks.

"Actually no, I am here on official business." She says smiling and putting a cooler on the table.

"She came by to borrow a cup of mad cow disease." Sheldon says making Amy laugh.

"I am surprised you are not out with the girls." Howard says looking at his phone. "They are out dress shopping for the wedding."

"Oh?" Amy asks curious as he holds out his phone and shows her a picture of Penny in a purple bridesmaids dress. "I wasn't invited, I guess they don't want a big fat whale ruining the wedding pictures." Amy says sadly mixing her fork around in her food.

"Amy, by the time the wedding comes you will have already had the babies. You are due in three weeks, the twins will be six months old when they get married." Sheldon tells her.

"I stand corrected, they just did not want me there at all." Amy says choking back a sob. Amy gets up and rushes away carrying her tray with her.

"Amy, where are you going? We were going go down to the lab and try and see if they would test out their ultrasound equipment on you." Sheldon calls as she races out of the cafeteria."I'll tell you what, I will be glad when those kids are out of her. Maybe I will finally get the calm rational Amy back. One minute she is laughing at one of my zingers , the next she is racing away in tears." Sheldon says shaking his head and taking a bite out if his celery stick.

"Just three more weeks and you won't have to ride the hormone train anymore." Raj tells him.

"I expect she is going to be even worse after the delivery. There influx of hormones in a woman's body after they give birth. I suspect it will get worse before it gets better."

"Are you still going to be seeing as much of her once the babies are here?" Howard asks him.

"Why wouldn't I?" He says confused.

"Once they are out you are home free, you only have to see Amy now because the kids are inside her. Once she pops them out you just have to take them to Chuck E. Cheese on the weekends and go to their recitals and junk."

"You think all Amy is, is just the vessel in which my progeny are being incubated in?" Sheldon asks angrily.

"To be honest with you we don't really know what she is too you." Leonard tells him.

"I thought you guys thought better of me, and you Howard of all people should understand the importance of having a father present in a child's life." Sheldon says getting up and tossing his tray in the trash.

"Talk about hormonal." Howard scoffs looking at his retreating back.

"Be easy on him, you really touched a nerve. I think he has been worrying about what will happen once she has the babies. He may not want to admit it but she means a lot to him."

"They are already having a kid together why doesn't he just tell her he likes her. " Raj says shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't think he ever expected to actually like her, I don't think he factored the emotional side of this into his decision to have kids with her at all."

"Are you kidding Sheldon doesn't have emotions." Howard says."I mean not like you and me."

"There was a time when I would have agreed with you, but now I am not so sure" Leonard sighs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Leonard drives Sheldon home he notices how worried and distracted he is. He keeps checking his phone every couple of minutes and sighing at the screen.

"Everything okay?" Leonard asks.

"No, Amy has not texted me since lunch. I would like to know that she made it back to campus safely."

"I am sure she is fine, you would have heard something if there was something wrong."

"Would I have Leonard? I am not her husband, I am not her boyfriend, I am not even her emergency contact. She could be lying in a ditch somewhere and I would be none the wiser." He sighs continuing to mess with his phone.

"Do you want to be her husband or boyfriend?" Leonard ventures cautiously and Sheldon cuts his eyes at him making him shut up. When they get home Sheldon goes immediately to his computer to try and Skype her. When there is no answer he tries to send her a Facebook message, then a tweet.

"That's it I have tried all forms of electronic communications and there is no answer." He says pacing the floor.

"You could try to call her…"

"Call! Yes, I hadn't thought of that." He says picking up the phone and dialing, when it goes to voicemail he hangs it up angrily. "Good idea Leonard." He says mockingly.

"Why don't I just drive you to her place so that you can see that she is perfectly fine." Leonard says and Sheldon shakes his head yes.

"Alright, let's go." He says grabbing his jacket and heading out of the door. When they get to Amy's apartment they hear her playing the harp and crying. "She sounds weepy, I don't think I can handle weepy right now." Sheldon says making a move to turn around and Leonard grabs him.

"The mother of your children is in there crying, man up and go make her feel better." Leonard says authoritatively.

"Geez, fine." Sheldon says knocking at the door. Then turning around to see Leonard retreating back. "Where are you going?" Sheldon asks.

"She is not the mother of my kids." He says as he disappears down the hall. Amy opens the door at the third knock.

"What do you want." She sniffs.

"You did not text me when you got back to the university, and you have not responded to any of my electronic communications." He says shifting from foot to foot.

"I wanted to be alone." She says sadly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he asks.

"No, now that you are here, you might as well come inside." She says moving aside and letting him in. "I was about to quit playing my harp anyway. Do you know how hard it is to play with this thing getting on the way." She says gesturing at her large stomach.

"What's got you down? And keep in mind I don't want to talk about it would be a perfectly acceptable answer for me." He says.

"Penny and Bernadette went dress shopping without me, I thought I was finally accepted as one of their group but as always the cheese stands alone. I was born alone and I will die alone."

"Amy, you are almost nine months along carrying twins, did you ever think that perhaps they thought now was not the best time to get your measurements?" he asks.

"Regardless, they could have still invited me along! I could have helped them pick out dresses, zipped up zippers, played Vogue, and Dress you up in My Love as the exited the dressing rooms. No Sheldon the fact is that they just did not want me around. Sheldon can I ask you something and have you keep an open mind?"

"The last time you asked me that I ended up fathering your children." He jokes. "Yes of course, you know you can ask me anything." He says.

"I find myself craving intimacy and human contact." She says looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh boy." Sheldon gulps. "Amy, you know that our relationship is not like that." He says feeling nervous. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"A night of torrid love making that inflames my loins and hopefully helps pop these babies out of me."

"Amy, I did not make love to you to get the babies in you." He sighs.

"Isn't that a little weird, I am getting ready to have a baby and I have never done the thing that gets your pregnant. Probably never will after I give birth to two of your big headed babies. The only penis's that have ever been inside me are the ones I grew myself."

"Amy! We agreed that the sex would be a surprise!" he chides although he is thrilled that he is having sons and starts to soften towards her pleas.

"I may have gone down to the lab without you to cheer myself up. I thought if they were girls then I could by them dresses and we could go shopping with out them."

"How about this I pat your hair, and say Aww whose a good Amy?." He tells her.

"How about we this? We make out for twenty minutes and it culminates in second base? You never know you might like it, they are huge right now." Sheldon looks at her stunned but plugs on determined to reach a compromise.

"Counter proposal ,I give you a neck massage."

"We cuddle final offer." She says determined sizing him up with determination.

"Very well." He concedes sitting back against the couch and inviting her wordlessly to join him. Amy scoots back against his body tucking her feet up on the couch and he wraps his arms around her patting her shoulder. Amy rests her head against chest sighing in contentment at being in the warm circle of his arms. At first Sheldon's body bis tense, not used to being in such close proximity to another person. As he relaxes he finds that the sensation is pleasurable and he rests his cheek on the top of her head and smells her hair.

"You always smell nice, like soap, never overwhelming or cloying."he tells her.

"Thank you, I enjoy your scent as well. You know us enjoying each others scents is probably because our body chemistries are so similar. You are attracted to body chemistry that is similar to your own and the pheromones within."

"You find yourself attracted to me?" he asks.

"You know, I do." She sighs. "The question is do you find yourself attracted to me?"

"I do, Amy I like you, I like you more than I care to admit sometimes. Even if you were not getting ready to have my children, I would want you in my life."

"I like you too, and so do they, here feel." Amy says grabbing his hands and setting them on the large bump that is her stomach now. "Oh they stopped." She says and then she lifts up her shirt and places his hands directly on her stomach. "Say something, they like your voice."

"Amy, what are we going to do after they are born, I think neither of us can deny that our feelings have grown to something outside the parameters of the original agreement." He sighs and his face lights up as he feels one of the babies inside kick his hand and the other hand gets an elbow across his palm.

"See the babies, like it when you talk to them, they like your voice. Every time I am around you they go crazy."

"They say that the fetus in the womb is more active when the mothers heart rate is higher." He says.

"That must be true, feel how fast my heart is going." She tells him moving one of his hands from her stomach to over her heart, covering his hand with her own and pressing down.

"Your heart is beating fast are you okay?"

"I am now, I just got you to get to second base." She tells him looking up and winking and he smirks down at her.

"You are a vixen Amy Farrah Fowler." He tells her.


	4. Chapter 4

"It is so nice you could visit us although I am surprised you are leaving on this cruise so close too…" Leonard tells Mary as they sit on the couch drinking tea

"So close to the season premiere of Dancing with the Stars, we all know how much you love that show mother! Now Leonard could you be a lamb and come in the kitchen with me and help for moment?" Sheldon says hopping up and running to the kitchen, Leonard follows him curiously. Sheldon opens up the fridge door and pulls Leonard behind it with him giving him a furious look..

"What's up?"Leonard asks.

"My mother does not know about the impending arrival of my children and I would thank you to keep it that way." He whispers angrily.

"Doesn't know! Sheldon how long are you intending to keep this a secret from her! Amy is due to give birth in a week, she could go any moment."

"Exactly, why do you think I booked my mother this Christian cruise? While I am attending to Amy and the birth of my children she will be sailing the high seas. Gabbing about Jesus with a bunch of like minded woman none the wiser. As far as when I will tell her… at what age to children begin to talk?"

"You have to tell her, she is going to want to be here for the birth of her first grandchildren." Leonard sighs.

"I tried to tell her! I asked her what her opinion was about test tube babies born out of wedlock.. Let's suffice it to say she was not in favor."

"It would be different if it was her own grandchildren." Leonard sighs. "If you don't tell her I will."

"What are you boys talking about in there? You keeping secrets from your old mom?"

"No, of course not! I was just checking with Leonard that we had all the ingredients for you to make your famous fried chicken." Sheldon calls from behind the fridge then whispers to Leonard "Fine, I will tell her just give me some time."

"Shelly, now you don't expect me to make you fried chicken tonight do you? I just got off the plane and I am mighty tired."

"Of course I do! Making food is your way of showing me you love me… making food when you are too tired to cook is how you show me you really love me." Sheldon tells her walking back into the living room and sitting in his spot.

"Sheldon maybe your mother would like to go out to eat instead. " Leonard tells him smiling at Mary kindly.

"Thank you Leonard , going out for a bite to eat sounds wonderful." Mary says

"We could go this great sushi place down the road, the food is delicious and it is a great place to tell someone important news." Leonard says and Sheldon shoots him daggers.

"Fine, let's get going then." Sheldon tells them rising to get his jacket from the coat closet.

When they arrive at the restaurant Mary is impressed with the fancy atmosphere of the place

"My My we certainly don't have many places like this in Texas." She says looking around impressed.

"You know what you do have a lot of in Texas? Fried Chicken…"

"Sheldon you pester me about fried chicken one more time and I will out you over my knee right here in this restaurant."

"Oh please pester her…please for me… It might be good practice for you Sheldon." Mary looks at him oddly and Sheldon rolls his eyes at him. Mary decides to change the subject.

" So Leonard I hear you have a new girlfriend, how is that going?"

"Not so well actually she lives in India and her parents aren't thrilled about her dating a white boy." Leonard tells her.

"Now ain't that funny you never think about it going the other way." Mary says laughing "Now how about you Shelly, how are things going with your friend Amy?" Mary asks and Leonard looks at him and urges him to tell her with his eyes. The moment would never be more perfect then right now.

"Actually, Mother there is some big news on the Amy front…" he starts and then gulps and pauses. "Amy is advancing in her research on addiction studies and is this close to getting a starfish addicted to cocaine." He says chickening out, Leonard covers his face with his hands.

"Tell me Leonard, is their something going on with those two?" Mary asks and Leonard looks at Sheldon who is staring at him pleadingly. As much as he would love to out his friend he does not do it.

'It is kind of like the Loch Ness monster, maybe its there maybe it isn't but it is fun to creep yourself out thinking about." He says smiling and Sheldon breathes a sigh of relief. He knows that Leonard is right and he will have to tell her but in the middle of a crowded restaurant just does not seem like the right place. Sheldon decides he will tell her when they get home, perhaps after he has given her some sleepy time tea.

When they get home they find Raj sitting in front of their door drinking from a six pack of beer now empty at his side.

"Oh, there you guys are!" Raj says drunkenly getting to his feet. "Hello Mrs. Cooper you are looking lovely as ever." He bows.

"Hello there Raj, I see you are drinking away your sorrows." Mary tells him.

"Maybe just a little." He concedes ducking his head.

"Now why don't you come along inside and tell me all about it." Mary says as Sheldon opens the door and she ushers Raj inside. Sheldon smiles to himself a perfectly good reason to put off telling his mother just landed on his doorstep. Tomorrow would be the better day to tell her anyway. He had planned on taking his mother and Amy to a lecture on cosmology anyway. Perhaps when his mother sees Amy tomorrow everything will just work itself out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am so glad we get to do something together just the two of us." Sheldon tells his mother as the do laundry together in the basement.

"Yes reminds me of old times me doing your laundry, you beside me criticizing." Then they are distracted when Penny walks into the room.

"Oh hey! Mrs. Cooper, what are you doing in town? Of course silly me you are here waiting for the twins to come." Sheldon looks at her horrified and Mary does not even turn around.

"No honey, I am just here for Shelly… Missy ain't going to be here but I will tell her you said hey." Mary says distracted as she pours fabric softener into the load

"No, I meant the babies you know the ones Sheldon and Amy are getting ready to have."

"The what that who are having?" Mary says turning around.

"Sheldon, don't tell me you have not told your mother yet?"

"I was working up to it, I was hoping to do it after the lecture but I do thank you for broaching the subject in the most delicate fashion."

"Working up to what? Shelly what are you not telling me." Mary says to him.

"Mother, as you know Amy and I have become very close friends ." Sheldon says pausing

"Yes and close friends don't have babies together, unless there is sinning going on."

"Actually, yes they can without any sinning going on. Remember when I asked you what your thoughts on artificial insemination were and you told me that you would not want any test tube baby born out of wedlock?"

"Vaguely."

"You see I was asking because Amy had just asked me to be the father of her children. You were so against it that I did not bring up the subject again. "

"Let me get this right, your friend Amy is getting ready to give birth to your children. My first grandchildren and you are just telling me now?" Mary says angrily

"I knew you would react poorly to the news." He says ducking his head.

"Mary don't be mad at him, I know not telling you was a stupid thing to do but he is really excited about the babies. You would be proud of him he has been there with Amy every step of the way." Penny tells her.

"I am not mad, I am just very disappointed, now if you'll excuse me I have some things to think about. This was a lot of information to come at an old woman all at once." Mary says grabbing a laundry basket and heading out the door.

"Thanks a lot tattle tale." Sheldon says shaking his head at Penny.

"You should have told your mother about this Sheldon." Penny sighs shaking her head.

"Yes because her reaction was so wonderful." He sighs stomping out the door after her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary decides not to go to the lecture with Sheldon because she is still upset about the news. Leonard and Penny instead offer to take her sightseeing around town to all the fun tourists spots. Instead of a fun day looking at all the places L.A. has to offer they end up going to a bunch of different churches.

"Mary, I know the way Sheldon is going about this is unconventional but it does not make it any less special. Your first grandchildren are due to be born literally any minute." Leonard says trying to get Mary to talk as she has been uncharacteristically silent during their church tours.

"Leonard, it ain't the way that he did it that upsets me, it is the fact that he did not want to tell me. The boy bought me a cruise so that I would be gone during the birth of my grandchildren. I might not know about them at all if Penny here hadn't opened her mouth."

"Mary , I know he kept you in the dark but it is only because he cares so much what you think. You and Amy are the two most important people to him in the world." Penny tells her.

"I think we should pray." Mary says walking over to a pew and everyone files in. " Dear Lord in heaven I am coming to you today to pray for my boy. Pray that his children make a safe entrance in the world. Pray that he sees fit in his heart to involve his mother in their lives. Pray that the mother of his unborn children sees fit to involve him in their lives."

"Mary is that what you are worried about? Sheldon is going to be involved with the kids lives. They have a parenthood contract worked out and everything." Leonard tells her.

"So you don't think this girl some baby starved whack job who is going to keep him from seeing his children?" Mary asks.

"No, Amy cares a lot about Sheldon. Their relationship may not be what you would call normal but they really do care for one another a lot." Leonard assures her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy waddles into her apartment followed by Sheldon who is in an extremely foul mood. She throws her purse on the floor and sits on the couch. At this point in her pregnancy out of breath uncomfortable all the time .

"Well that was a waste of time." He says grumpily sitting next to her. "Someone just had to keep getting up at crucial moments to go pee."

"You try having two boys playing trampoline with your bladder and see how you feel. I only got up like three times that is good for me."

"He called you out for getting up it was humiliating."

"You should be mad at him for yelling at your pregnant girl…." Amy stops even though she feels like his girlfriend they have never discussed what exactly she is. "Your pregnant friend. Besides I don't think you are mad at that you are mad at Penny for telling your mother about our arrangement and you are upset over her reaction."

"I was going go tell her today at the lecture but that blonde floozy beat me to the punch." He says angrily.

"Come now, Sheldon this is really something you ought to have taken care of nine months ago." Amy sighs.

"I tried but my extremely christian mother is not exactly the most open minded person in the world. How did your mother take the news?"

"While she was thrilled that she would finally be getting grandchildren she was less than enthused by the method in which it was achieved. Mother would have preferred that I have a husband before I had children but in the end she was accepting of the arrangement."

"What if you did have a husband?" Sheldon asks.

"Well I guess she would support the endeavor fully, but I am in no condition to go husband hunting right now." Amy jokes rubbing her swollen stomach.

"What if I was the husband? Think about it your mother would be happy. My mother would be happy. We would have a stable household to raise the children in. It would solve a bunch of logistical problems if we got married." He tells her looking at her earnestly.

Amy is stunned it is everything she wants and exactly what she does not. Many nights she had laid in her bed imagining Sheldon coming to her and telling her that he was in love with her, that he wanted her to be his wife. Sheldon had only told her half of what she wanted to he had asked her when they first started this she might have said yes fight away as the argument he laid out was very logical. To him getting married would be no different than signing that parenthood contract. There was no love involved it was purely a business arrangement to him. Could she live with that? Amy loved him with all her heart, maybe over time he could love her too. When She entered into this she never expected that her feelings for him would deepen into this. Tears are starting to flood her eyes, she does not want him to see her cry.

"Sheldon this is a lot to think about, I don't know." She says getting up with her mind on the bathroom so she can bawl in peace. As she starts to walk to the bathroom water gushes down her legs and she looks back at Sheldon horrified.

"Amy really? Now you can't even make it to the bathroom?" Sheldon says exhausted.

"Sheldon that was my water breaking." Amy says holding her stomach all day long she had been having pain on and off. Amy thought it was just false labor and tried to grin and bear it.

"We are having the babies? What do we do? Do you have your bags packed? Should I boil water or something." Sheldon says panicking.

"Calm down Sheldon! My bag is in my car, it has been there for two weeks. Now just help get down to the car and I will drive to the hospital." Amy says but as she starts waddling towards the door she has a contraction that nearly takes her breath away.

"No, way little lady." Sheldon says picking up her purse and ushering her towards the door. "My woman is not driving herself to the hospital." He tells her digging her keys out of her purse and then slinging it over his shoulder.

"Sheldon you don't drive." Amy grunts as he helps her into the elevator.

"I have my learner's permit, I drove Penny to the hospital before. If I can drive her I can certainly drive you." Amy was in no mood to argue with him and wonders when she became his woman.

"We should call everyone and let them know." Amy tells him clutching her stomach as they exit the building.

"Good idea I will send out a text to everyone letting them know that we are going to be at the hospital." He says getting out his phone and sending out the text. Then he gets into the car and starts making all the necessary adjustments to the mirrors and seats. After a full five minutes of him fiddling with everything and Amy staring at him stunned she finally moans.

"I am going to have these babies in this car I know it!"

"Cross your legs and hold them in." He deadpans to her. " I have everything adjusted so now we can go." He tells her looking out his side mirror and carefully pulling out into traffic. Once on the main road he precedes to drive ten miles under the posted speed limit and cars are passing him.

"Put a step on it Sheldon! I was joking before but at this rate a car birth is in the cararggh." She moans as another contraction hits her. Sheldon looks at his watch nervously.

"Less than three minutes from the last one." He says punching the gas and they speed forward. "Perhaps we should speed up a bit." He says staring ahead and weaving in and out of traffic.

"Sheldon I said get us there not kill us in the process." Amy whines as he enters the freeway.

"Amy I am not a medical doctor I will be less than useless if we have to pull over and have these babies on the freeway." He says still staring ahead.

"The exit is up next we can get there in time. These things take time it might be hours before they make their entrance into the world."

"Let's hope so."


	5. Chapter 5

Leonard phone buzzes as he exits the fifth church Mary has made them tour. Seeing the message is form Sheldon he opens it immediately.

Having babies now. Is all it reads Leonard knows that she is going to the Cedars-Sinai hospital because Sheldon made them all practice routes in case they were with her when she went into labor.

"Hey Mary, Amy is having the babies now do you want to come with us to the hospital?"

"Sugar, I don't know if I am wanted there." Mary says and Leonard interrupts.

"Mary of course you are wanted, Sheldon just.." but Mary holds up a hand to get him to stop talking

"Honey a team of wild horses couldn't keep me away from this blessed event." Mary says charging out of the door. "Come on sugar, we are losing daylight! Take me to me baby." She calls rushing to Leonards car. They drive post haste to the hospital and run in the doors to the information desk to try and find them but they see Sheldon nervously pacing the halls.

"Sheldon where is Amy? " Penny asks walking up to him and he looks at her like he is not really seeing her.

"In the back." He says distracted.

"Why are you not with her?" Leonard asks.

"I almost fainted when she got the spinal block and she told me to go get some air."

"Come on Shelly, lets go back and see her and while we go you and I are going to have a little talk.." Mary says wrapping her hands around his shoulders and leading him to the back. "You guys stay out here we will call for you when we are ready." She tells the others before disappearing through the double doors.

"Now Shelly, I know you did not want me here."

"Its not that I did not want you here, I just knew that you would disapprove of what I was doing. I am finding myself being quite grateful for your presence at the moment."

"Good, I am glad because what ever my opinions are about how you arrived here. I will support you no matter what. I am thrilled to be welcoming my first grand children into the world."

"I am happy to here you say that, are you still going to go on your cruise?"

"Are you kidding I am going to be spending every moment I can with these babies before I have to go back home. Now Shelly there is another question that I have for you. What are your feelings about the mother of your children?"

"Amy? I am quite fond of Amy." Sheldon tells her

"Honey, I am quite fond of Dr. Pepper but I ain't going to make a baby with it." Mary tells him stopping him in the hall.

"Seeing as that is a highly improbable situation..' Sheldon starts.

"Shelly don't beat around the bush. I know you better than anyone in the entire world, and I know you would not rush off to the fertility clinic for just any girl. There is something special about this girl whether you want to admit it for not."

"I did ask her to marry me."

"You did! That is wonderful honey, what did she say?" Mary asks hugging him.

"Well, I told her I should be her husband because it would solve a lot of logistical problems in our relationship if we married. Then she got up and said she had to think about it and her water broke and I drove her to the hospital."

"You drove her? I didn't know you could drive." Mary says impressed.

"I can when under extreme duress." Sheldon tells her.

"Honey, do you want to marry her because it is the logical thing to do or do you want to marry her because you love her and you can picture spending the rest of your life with her?"

"Can the answer the question be both?"he asks.

'Shelly, have you told her how you feel about her?"

"Mother, I am a physicist not a hippie." Sheldon sighs leaning against the wall.

"Yeah? And you are also about to be a father, if you have feeling for this girl, the mother of your children then she deserves to know." Mary tells him taking the engagement ring off her finger that she had worn ever since his father had died and handing it to him. 'If you truly want her to be your wife, and you feel about this girl the way I think you do then you will give this to her and ask her again. Now I know its not much, but it is the best we are going to do on short notice."

"Mother I can't accept this." He says handing it back out to her and she closes his hand around it and pushes it back towards him.

"You can and you will… lot of good it has done me on my finger the last fifteen years. Now lets go see her and see how she is doing."

"I warn you she has not been very pleasant since arriving." Sheldon tells her pocketing the ring.

"Baby if you ever see a woman in labor being pleasant there is something wrong with her." Mary assures him as she follows him into the room.

Amy is sitting propped up on the bed spooning ice chips into her mouth. When they walk in she smiles widely at them and struggles to sit up further Sheldon rushes over and helps her so she sitting nearly upright. Amy's mother is sitting in a chair beside her bed.

"There you are I was starting to get worried about you. Why did you leave?" She says smiling at Sheldon.

"You yelled at me to get out." He tells her.

"Amy is feeling much better since the epidural kicked in." her mother tells him.

"Hello, I am Sheldon's mother Mary and you must be Amy's mother…"

"Peggy, it is a pleasure to meet you even if they are under such shall we say odd circumstances." Peggy says getting up and extending a hand over Amy's swollen stomach.

"No matter the circumstances we are both about to be grandmothers." Mary says shaking her hand. "Now Peggy it looks like we might have a while before this blessed event occurs why don't we mosey on down the cafeteria and get to know each other over a cup of coffee." Peggy looks at Amy and she nods her had in encouragement.

"Alright, I suppose I should get to know the other grandmother." Peggy says getting up.

"Speaking of which what do you want to be called? Now my mother was Memaw and I call dibs on that one."

"Oh I thought they could call me Bubba that is what I called my grandmother." Peggy tells her as they head out the door. Sheldon watches until the door close and he is alone once again with Amy.

"The mother's seem to be getting along that is good." He says sitting in Peggy's vacated chair.

"Sheldon I have been thinking about what you said earlier… about you being me husband." Amy begins, she thought her mother might choke to death when she told her Sheldon had asked her to marry her and she did not say yes immediately. The point was not having a husband the was having someone who loved her.

"I have too, and I believe I acted rashly in proposing marriage to you, earlier." Sheldon tells her bowing his head and she feels her heart drop.

"Oh?"

"Yes, on second and much deeper thought I believe you deserve better than a hasty proposal given out of fear." Sheldon tells her.

"I suppose you are right." Amy says fighting back tears, hadn't she thought the exact same thing? It just hurt to hear him say it, that he had not really wanted her that he had just been scared of his mother.

" I am going to tell you the truth. Amy I never believed in love before I met you, neither did you. When we entered in on this baby endeavor we accounted for everything except our feelings. Neither of us factored emotion into this at all , never thinking we would let it rule our lives. Now however I don't think either of us can deny any longer that we have feelings for each other that are deeper than we expected." He his voice cracks and he looks to her for guidance.

"Sheldon you are right, when I asked this of you I had no idea the emotional toll it would take on me..on us. But I would have not wanted to enter in on this with anyone else. Sheldon I think I am in love with you." Amy says grabbing his hand

'"I think I am I love with you as well, so with that in mind I am going to ask you again," he says digging in his pocket and sinking to his knee. "Amy Farrah Fowler will you marry me?" he asks holding the ring out to her.

" Yes." She answers holding the her hand out so he can slip the ring on, it is a little large on her finger but it fits. Before they can say anything else the doctor walks in the door.

"Let's check and see how things are going shall we?" The doctor says as he begins to examine Amy. "Alright guys looks like it is time to gave some babies."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Six weeks later

The six weeks since George and Elliott made their arrival in the world where a blur to Sheldon. His mother had stayed in town sleeping at Amy's apartment and helping her with the babies for a couple of weeks. When she left on the plane she had gave him a big talking to about what it meant to be a husband. How he would be better than his own father had been, that Amy was a treasure and he should appreciate her.

Sheldon could still not quite believe that he was now an engaged father of two. The perfection of his two newborn sons was somewhat overwhelming to him. Everything that was happening was somewhat overwhelming to him at the moment. Sometimes it felt like his life was a speeding train and that he was losing control.

Living in two separate apartments was difficult and was putting a strain on them. Sheldon came over everyday and tried to help the best he could. Some nights he even slept on her couch so that he could attempt to help with the nightly feedings and changing, but he could tell Amy felt like it was not enough. While he got to go back to work and decompress she was up all night in her apartment carrying for two infants. He wanted to do something for her that would make her happy, and make up for the fact that at the moment he could not be with her all the certainly not an expert on woman Sheldon decided to consult Leonard in the matter while playing three dimensional chess.

"What's the matter Sheldon?" Leonard asks taking in his friends glum expression.

"Lady troubles." He sighs.

"You and the almost wife not getting along?" Leonard asks making his move.

"It's not that we are not getting along, its just that I get the distinct impression she feels like I am not doing enough."

"Why because she is over at here place caring for two newborns and you are with me playing chess?"

"Yes, but we don't live together Leonard, it would be unbecoming of me to stay over to much even if we are betrothed. People may talk."

"Sheldon people started talking when you decided to have children via artificial insemination with a girl you just met." Sheldon gives him a dirty look and makes his move.

"That may be so, but from here on out we are going to do things the traditional way." Sheldon tells him.

"So what's the problem?" Leonard asks contemplating his move.

"I want to do something that shows her how much I appreciate her and her efforts with our children but requires minimal effort from myself."

"I am going to assume showing her how babies are made the normal way is off the table?" Leonard sniggers as he makes his move and checks Sheldon.

"I said we were being traditional from here on out Leonard." Sheldon scoffs annoyed with himself for losing to the likes of Leonard.

"Why don't you buy her something?"

"Buy her something? How does that work?"

"An empty financial gesture might be enough to show you were thinking about her and placate her with minimal effort on your part." Leonard tells him

"That has Sheldon Cooper all over it." He says getting up and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy checks her watch and sighs, it is not like Sheldon to be late and he promised that he would have Leonard drop him off after work. This was one of the weekends they had designated for him to stay over and help with the boys.

Even though she knew he was doing the best that he could Amy still wished he was here more. Waking up with two hungry babies who could not seem to get in sync with their sleep schedule was extremely difficult. Amy loved little George and Elliott more than anything in the world but she was kind of looking forward to going back to work in two weeks so she could have a normal adult conversation.

Penny and Bernadette had come over a couple times to p,ay with the babies and talk with her. They always bailed when the babies stated crying though. Neither of them were ready to be mothers yet themselves.

When her watch read ten after Amy started to get very worried about him. Pacing around the apartment. An hour has passed when she hears the knock at the door she is in a state. He could have at least called to let her know that he was going to be late.

"Sheldon where have you been? I have been worried sick about you." She says annoyed.

"I was shopping." He says holding out a back to her.

"Shopping? This better be good because I have been stuck in this apartment with two fussy boys while you are off galavanting around the mall." Amy snaps opening up the bag and pulling out a black velvet bag and looking at it curiously.

"It's for you open it up." He says stepping inside and shutting the door. Amy opens it up and pulls out a tiara and gives him a wide eyed look, that he can't tell if it means she likes it or hates it until she squeals.

"Oh it's a tiara! Put it on me, put it on me, put it on me!" Holding the tiara out to him and he props it on her head.

"You look beautiful." He tells her smiling.

"Of course I do I am a princess and this is my tiara!" She screams happily wrapping him in a giant hug and kissing him on the lips. It is only the second time they have ever kissed and the feeling of her soft lips on his is making him feel warm all over. Before he has time to process what is happening one of the babies starts crying and she breaks away. As she starts to go down the hall he stops her.

"I'll get them." Sheldon tells her. "Why don't you go relax for a moment take a hot shower if you like. I have got this." And as she watches his back retreat down the hall she can not decide what is the better gift the tiara or the hot shower.

 **next up girls night for Amy and the twins first game of D &D**


	6. Chapter 6

"So the guys and I are having a Dungeons and Dragons night this Saturday." Sheldon informs Amy over tea at his place. The twins are sleeping happily in their carriers and they are enjoying each other company.

"Sounds fun, I have always wanted to play D&D." Amy tells him.

"Oh I am sorry, I should have made this clear, you are not invited." he informs her and her face falls, but then an idea strikes her.

"Well then you can keep the boys and I will go out for a girls night with Penny and Bernadette."

"No, no, no… We will be men engrossed in playing a game of skill and strategy it is no place for small children." He scoffs.

"Sheldon the boys are almost three months old and you have yet to watch them by yourself once. Between the twins and work have not had a moment to myself. Since you are going to be staying in it is only fair that you have charge of George and Elliott."

"Well them maybe we can work out a weekend sometime in the near future for my to have charge of them."

" It is in the parenthood agreement that you will have custody of them on alternating weekends." Amy reminds him.

"Yes but that was before we got engaged, we spend the majority of our weekends together." He counters.

"We don't live together, I still have the boys by myself all night."

"I spent the night last Saturday." He reminds her.

"Yes and I still was the one who woke up with them all night." Amy says. "Sheldon the fact remains that it has been a long time since I was able to let my hair down and have fun. I don"t think I am asking to much by asking you to watch the boys for a couple of hours while you play make believe with your friends." Amy pleads.

"Fine, I will watch the twins while you galavant around town with your gal pals."

"Thank you Sheldon."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is Stuart doing here?" Sheldon grouses as Raj and Stuart walk through the door.

"I invited him." Raj says

"I did not authorize any extraneous guests." Sheldon tells him annoyed.

"Looks like you've got two unauthorized guests right here." Raj says pointing to the babies who are sitting in bouncy seats next to Sheldon's spot.

"My son's are never unauthorized guests in my house." Sheldon tells him angrily.

"I am kidding! Uncle Raj is is happy to see these two fellows here tonight." Raj says bending down and tickling their bellies eliciting smiles from them.

"Cute kids." Stuart says looking at them, really they look like tiny versions of Sheldon it is almost eerie. If he did not know any better he would think Sheldon had just cloned himself twice.. "They are identical twins right?" He asks taking in the two nearly indistinguishable children and Sheldon sighs already tired of that question.

"No Stuart, Amy perfected cloning in her lab and made two of the same baby. " he says rolling his eyes and Stuart starts almost worried that Sheldon had read his mind.

"I knew they were twins I remember you talking about it. I just could not remember if you said they were fraternal or identical." Stuart says irked with his patronizing tone.

"How could you be in doubt?" Leonard asks.

"Yeah it really does look like the same baby cloned. Given their parents if I had not been there at the birth, I might think they were just Sheldon cloned. Or that Sheldon accidentally got wet and spawned these two." Howard says laughing.

"My children are not gremlins." Sheldon growls at him.

"No, they are much too cute to be gremlins." Raj says in a baby voice to the twins. " aren't you my little Mogwai's, How do you tell them apart?" He asks and Sheldon looks down at them.

"Well George is in the Batman shirt and Elliott is in the Flash shirt." He says.

"How can you tell who is in which shirt? "Howard asks.

"They are my sons Howard! Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood! Not to mention Amy marked the bottom of their feet so I could tell the difference before she left." Sheldon tells them reaching down and lifting Georges foot to show the little G on his heel.

"George and Elliott those are pretty grown up names for two such little guys." Stuart says. "I like them though they are solid, my sister named her kids Diesel and Rainbow."

"They are named after both our late fathers, and then we both got to pick a middle name we liked so this is George Sheldon Cooper and this is Elliott Fitzwilliam Cooper."

"Quite a mouthful." Stuart tells him. "So where is Amy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I just never see you with the kids alone."

"I spend plenty of time with my children." Sheldon snaps "But to answer your question Amy is having girls night tonight, so it is my turn to watch the boys." And Howard holds up his cell phone and makes a whip sound with it. "I am not whipped! It is important for a son to spend time with his father. I am going to be teaching these boys the importance of skill and strategy tonight."

"And Amy made you watch them." Leonard sniggers and Sheldon glares at him.

"Let's just get this game going shall we." Sheldon says picking up his notepad. Leonard is dungeon master and begins to set the scene for tonights game. When he sets up what is happening Raj rolls first and eagerly rushes in the room to save the day and is killed immediately.

"This is so not fair!" He wails falling back on the couch. "I am going to cuddle a baby to console myself." He says going over and unhooking Elliott from his seat and picking him up. Bouncing him on his shoulder as he sits back down. Then the door to the apartment flings open and Penny stands in the doorway wearing a black coat.

"Hello boys! We just stopped by to show you what you were missing." Penny says hitting a button on her phone and playing a runway theme as Bernadette sashays into the room in a skintight mini red dress. Then Amy marches in in a green flowered dress and they both strike catwalk poses together.

"Amy is one hot mama tonight!" Penny says as Amy makes her way back to the door. "We are going to have fun." Penny says removing her coat to reveal a little black dress. "While you guy's stay home and play your board game. Come on ladies!" She says ushering them out the door.

"Wait can I come? My character died." Raj asks her before she heads out the door.

"Sorry no boys allowed." She says shutting the door.

"I guess us boys will just stick together." Raj tells the baby on his lap earning him a gummy smile, them the door opens back up and Penny sticks her head inside.

"Come on!" She tells him and he thrusts the baby onto Sheldon's lap and Sheldon grabs the him to keep him upright.

"Girls night! Woo! Woo!" He chants as he heads out the door.

"Who could blame him those chicks are hot." Stuart says getting off the floor and sitting in Raj's vacated seat and the guys all look at him annoyed. "I mean your fiancés and girlfriends are quite lovely." Stuart gulps and they stop staring at him.

"Alright Elliott time for your first lesson in D&D." Sheldon says putting some dice in his sons chunky fist. "Now you shake the dice like this." He tells him waving his tiny fist around. "Then you let them go." He says putting his hand down and the die fall out and onto the table. "Good roll!" He exclaims waving the babies tiny hands in the air and clapping them together. "You're a natural at this and when brother wakes up he can learn too."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Another bottle of champagne for the table." Raj says as he signals the waiter. "Don't worry it's on me I love spoiling a lady." He says bowing to them.

"Wow, Raj you should come to girls night more often." Penny says draining her glass.

"Yay, Raj it is a wonder you are still single." Bernadette tells him.

"We should try to find Raj a girl tonight!" Penny says.

"Yes! We could be your wing women." Bernadette tells him.

"Okay but do we want to get him a one night stand or do we want to find him a relationship?" Penny asks.

"Let's get him laid!" Amy says and Raj blushes.

"Stop it you are ruining girls night!" He says.

"Speaking of getting laid have you and Sheldon… You know tried making a baby the traditional way yet?" Penny asks.

"No, we are doing things the traditional way from her on out." Amy tells them.

"Looks like maybe we should try to get two people laid tonight." Bernadette teases.

"Bernadette! I am engaged!" Amy says holding her hand up to show her the ring

"For the record engaged people can still look around." Penny tells her. "I mean I know you have kids, and you are going to get married sometime in the future. The fact remains though that you too have been going out for awhile and you have barely even kissed. If he is not making you happy you are allowed to look around."

"Well for your information I am very happy with Sheldon, even if he were not the father of my children I would still be very happy with him. Besides not a lot of men want a woman with two babies anyway."

"I know someone who wouldn't mind." Raj says like he has a big secret.

"Who?" Penny asks.

"Spill, does someone have a crush on Amy?" Bernadette asks.

"Stuart is quite sweet on you actually, when you first went to the comic book store with Sheldon he asked us who you were. When we explained that you and Sheldon were friends that were having kids together he asked if you were interested in a romantic relationship. It did not bother him at all that you were pregnant."

"Oh, I never knew that." Amy says pleased.

"So are you interested Amy? I am sure Stuart would not mind demonstrating how babies are made with you." Bernadette squeals and Amy's face falls.

"I really wish you would stop teasing me about that! No it may not have been the way most people do it but that was the way we chose to do it. It was not as hands free as you all think, I did help a little." Amy says then her eyes pop wide and she covers her mouth embarrassed about what she has just revealed.

"Amy what do you mean by that?" Penny asks.

"Nothing, I have just had too much champagne I don't know what I am talking about." Amy says taking a sip from her glass and looking away.

"I going to the bathroom, something tells me that I don't need to hear this." Raj says walking away.

"Amy you better tell us what you mean by that." Bernadette says.

"Alright since Raj is gone I will tell you. When we went to the fertility clinic Sheldon was having some trouble making his… Deposit… So I went in the room with him and helped him out." Amy says shrugging her shoulders.

"Helped him how?" They both ask curiously.

"I manually stimulated him until he was able to make his deposit." Amy tells them.

"Omg! She gave Sheldon a hand job!" Bernadette squeals.

"That dirty dog he is not as innocent as he would like us all to believe!" Penny says slapping the table.

"It was not like that! It was purely clinical, it was just like when I have to collect samples in my lab." Amy tells them annoyed.

"Oh and I am sure Sheldon felt it was purely clinical." Penny says winking at her.

"Do you think he liked it?" Amy asks.

"I'm just saying that if he didn't there would be no deposit, you should ask him how he felt about your "help". Bernadette tells her.

"Maybe I will." Amy says determined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Amy returns back to Sheldon's apartment it is late, she had planned on just spending the night at Penny's but she missed her boys. Amy opens the door to the apartment and sees that the lights are dimmed. She tiptoes to the pack and plays set up in the alcove and finds them empty. Confused she looks around and then she sees the couch and her heart melts.

Sheldon is laying passed out on the couch one baby sprawled across his chest, the other tucked against his body his arm wrapped tightly around him.

"How could anyone ever think I belonged anywhere but here?" She asks as she walks over to them and picks up George who is snuggled against his body. Sheldon wakes up snd blinks at her sleepily and smiles.

"I am sorry I seem to have fallen asleep while on duty."

"It's okay, I will help you get them to bed." She tells him kissing Georges head as she walks him to his bed and lays him down.

"I thought you were staying with Penny tonight."

"I am I just wanted to check on my boys before I went to bed." She tells him lifting Elliott off his chest.

"You can stay here tonight."

"Thank you Sheldon but your couch is not very comfortable."

."I did not mean the couch." He says gulping.

"Oh… Alright I can stay here tonight." She says nervous about what that entails.


	7. Chapter 7

After Amy helps Sheldon put the boys to bed she follows him into his room. There is a nervous lump forming in her throat as she speculates on what to expect. Even though they have been engaged for three months they have never spent the night together in the same bed. Whenever he sleeps over to help with the twins he always stays on the couch.

"Do you need to borrow, pajamas or a toothbrush?" He asks her.

"Yes." She manages to squeak out, at Penny's she would have just stayed in her clothes but she is curious to see what Sheldon procures for her.

"Well, I always buy extra toothbrushes in case of accidental contamination so you can have one of my spares. As far as pajamas go you can wear my Wednesday ones. I might be able to wash them before they are due in the rotation again." He muses looking at his closet with his hand on his chin.

"I could just borrow one of your old t-shirts. No need to mess up the rotation." Amy tells him.

"Won't you feel exposed?" He asks.

"You are so much taller than me your shirts will fit me like a nightgown anyways."

"Well, alright." He relents walking over to his dresser and taking out a carefully folded shirt and handing it to her. Amy begins to unbutton her cardigan and Sheldon blanches. "I guess I will go change in the bathroom." He says

"Sheldon, we are engaged to be married, and you have seen me give birth. I think you can stay in the room while I change." She tells him as she pulls the sweater off her arms, folds it and sets it in a chair. "Help me will you?" As asks turning around and indicating the zipper. With trembling fingers he pulls the zipper down and the garment pools at her feet. Now clad only in her bra and panties he was watches her intently as she reaches around to unhook her bra. "Don't you have to get dressed too?" She asks, he has been standing there stiffly holding his pajamas for a few minutes.

"Right, of course." He says turning around and pulling his shirts over his head. This time it is Amy's turn to gawk, looking at the muscles of his back shift as he pulls a white t-shirt over his head. When they are finished dressing they take turns in the bathroom. He lets Amy go first and she waits under the covers for him to come into the bedroom her heart racing. He climbs in beside her curling the opposite way and turns off the light.

"Good night." He says

"Good night." She tells him feeling disappointed. While she did hot expect anything huge to happen. Any had felt some sort of charge between then as they watched each other undress. Like magnets, it almost felt like she was going against nature not throwing herself into his arms. During that moment Amy thought something would happen, even a kiss good night would be welcome. Amy wanted him to make the first move, why invite her to sleep in his bed if he did not want her.

Amy does not know if it is the traces of alcohol left in her system but she is feeling bold. Amy turns around to fave him wraps her arms around his middle snuggling her face into his shoulder. Amy feels his body tense up.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Spooning you." She replies

"When we get married will spooning be a nightly requirement? " he asks his voice soft, amy decides to test his limits..

"Absolutely, nightly spooning is in the wedding vows." Amy teases him.

"Very well, even though I doubt that is actually in the vows,you may continue to cling to me like a capuchin monkey."

"Is that is what this is all about, you want to test the waters of married life?"

"Yes." He says flipping around to face her. "Amy, I know we agreed we would take this engagement slow and go the traditional route. However we are getting married and I need to acclimate to what will be expected of me when we are man and wife."

"What made you think of this all the sudden."

"Tonight …, Amy I am a father now but I spend very little time with my children. I don't want them to think of me as some glorified babysitter. I need to impart my knowledge on them in a daily basis."

"Couldn't agree with you more Sheldon, what do you want to do with about it. Do you want to move into together?" He looks at her wide eyed and gulps.

"Maybe not permanently right now, I am still adjusting to all these changes as it is but perhaps we could do a couple more nights a week."

"Okay, we can work out a schedule for the best nights to spend together and Sheldon you know you are allowed to keep them by yourself if you ever want to. They are your children and I know I miss them when I am away from them."

"Seeing as though you are still breast feeding, you and the boys are a package deal. Besides we are a family and families stick together."he tells her smiling.

"I love our little family." Amy tells him smiling

"I do too." He says and he looks into her eyes and they are warm with emotion. Even though he does not say it she knows that he is thinking how much he loves her. Amy leans in and plants a soft kiss on his lips which he returns. Amy wiggles closer to him and deepens the kiss stroking his face he deepens the kiss pulling her tight against his body and she can feel him pressing against her belly.

"We better stop." He murmurs against her mouth.

"Why" she moans back and he breaks away and gives her a cocky smile.

"Because we are taking things slow and being traditional and I can not guarantee my behavior if we continue on this way."

"Sheldon, can I ask you a personal question?" Amy asks biting her lip deciding if he does not want to take it farther then she can at least have fun teasing him.

"Anything." He says

"When we were in the clinic and I helped you make your deposit… did you like it?" Amy asks coloring pink at the boldness of her query.

"Do you mean did I find more enjoyment in it than was strictly necessary to complete the task at hand. Amy I won't lie to you…" He starts taking a big swallow and Amy's stomach does nervous flips "Yes, Amy… it is very pleasurable for a man to be manipulated in such a way. I know you did not mean for me to be so thrilled by it. It was a purely clinal act for you, but I have often times found myself thinking back on the event fondly. In fact I found myself disappointed that we achieved our goal so quickly and you did not have another opportunity to do it." He admits hanging his head like he is ashamed, and she tips his head back up again.

"I could do it again." She tells him her voice low and husky. " It could be an experiment to see how much physical intimacy you can handle before we are married." She says kissing him on the corner of his mouth and stroking her hand down his chest He looks like he is considering her offer when they hear a cry from the living room.

"Rain check." She whispers in his ear. "Duty calls." She says getting out of bed and he watches her as she walks out of the room. Her rear end looking delightful barely covered by his t-shirt.

"Saved by the bell." He whispers to himself rolling on his back to stare at the ceiling. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple weeks go by fast with Amy spending the night with Sheldon more often. One Wednesday she has a evening work function to attend so Sheldon agrees to keep the boys with him. Leonard lays on the couch reading from his Harry Potter book, and Sheldon sits at his computer. He has George on his lap and Elliott is sitting in his bouncy seat beside him.

"You know , I should have read these books sooner, they are really good."

"Oh yes, I was reading to the boys from number six the other night. That is a good one Dumbledore dies in that one."

"Whoa! First spoiler alert! You just ruined the book for me." Leonard says throwing his book down and and getting up. "Why are you to your reading your five month old twins from Harry Potter anyway?"

"Leonard you know they are advanced, we had already read all the Dr. Suess books."

"Sheldon you have no proof that they are advanced in any way. Right now they are the same as any other babies." Leonard tells him annoyed and Sheldon gasps and covers Georges ears.

"How dare you! You know that they are extremely advanced for their age. You are just upset that a spoiled the ending of a book you should have read years ago. For Petes sake a five month old read it before you did." He tells him rolling his eyes.

"A five month old did not read it before me! A five month olds crazy father read him a book he has no way of comprehending."

"My son's comprehend more than you ever could." Sheldon says dismissively.

"Are you saying that I am not as smart as a baby?"

"I am saying that you are not as smart as my children. Think about it Leonard these children are part me and part Amy. They are the first in the line homo novus intellectually superior creatures."

"You are deluding yourself, what happens if they grow up and they are just average kids? It could happen extreme intelligence is not a given." Leonard says.

"You take that back." Sheldon says his eye twitching.

"No I will not! Do you know how annoying you are? First you ruin the book I am reading and then you precede to insult me and tell me a baby is smarter than me." Leonard wails at him.

"I have a theory about why you are so whiny and miserable all the time. Your lactose intolerance makes you have to drink soy milk. Soy has an estrogen mimicking compound, your morning coco puffs are making you a hysterical woman."

"That is not it." Leonard starts affronted but Sheldon cuts him off.

"Maybe not, even Amy riding the hormone fueled train of pregnancy was not as moody as you little lady." He says getting up and holding the baby on his hip as he goes to the fridge to retrieve on of Amy's pre-pumped bottles . He sets it in the bottle warmer on the counter and turns to face Leonard.

"Are they spending the night tonight?" Leonard asks gesturing to the babies.

"Yes." Sheldon tells him

"Great so I guess I can look forward to no sleep tonight. You know for highly advanced babies they sure do wake up a lot still." Leonard says annoyed.

"Super babies need their brain fuel, now don't we?" Sheldon coos to the baby dangling from his arm.

"There is no part in the room mate agreement about me having to put up with the cries of infants at all hours of the night."

"Actually." Sheldon says fishing the agreement out of his desk drawer and retrieving the agreement. "Section 67 if either of the roommates ever comes in possession of a highly evolved life form the other roommate will make all reasonable accommodations." Sheldon says tapping on the printed pages of the agreement

"These are not highly evolved life forms! These are just normal babies! There is no section for one roommate having test tube babies with his weirdo girlfriend."

"Get out." Sheldon says he voice filled with anger reverberating off the walls of the apartment.

"Gladly, I can not stand living here with you anymore." Leonard says gathering some of his things "You know Amy has really changed you."

"I said get out!" He says again pointing at the door.

"Gee oww!" George says flapping his hands up and down. "Gee Oww!"

"Did he just say…" Leonard says looking dumbfounded at the baby in sheldon's arms.

"Not highly evolved my foot." Sheldon says to Leonard and then he smiles and holds his sin above his head. "Get out! That's right George tell Uncle Leonard how you feel."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So he just kicked you out?" Penny asks pouring Leonard glass of wine.

"Yep told me to get out. Then whichever baby he was holding told me to "gee oww" too."

"Aww! The one of the twins told you to get out! That is so cute."

"It is not cute, I was just razzing him about how he has no proof that his children are highly advanced. The kid was throwing it in my face."

"Sweetie they are babies, don't you think you are being a little harsh? Penny asks tilting her head.

"You are right, I don't have anything against the kids. Actually I really like them, I feel closer to his kids then, I do to my own nieces and nephews who insist in calling me Dr. Hofstadter." Leonard says sadly "I guess I am a little jealous of him."

"Jealous why? You don't have to wake up at all hours of the night"

"I have always wanted to get married and start a little family. I always thought that of all the guys I would be the first one to do it. Now Howard is getting married, Sheldon is getting married and I am just kind of feeling left behind." Penny changes the subject

"So where are going to stay now that he has kicked you out?"

"I guess, I can move in here now."

"Oh sweetie, I love you but I am not ready to live together. Think about it Leonard when we broke up it was because things were getting to heavy for me. We just got back together, living together is just to much too soon."

"Then were am I going to go"

"Why don't you stay here for tonight. Let him cool off a little and then go talk to him in the morning. I am sure he does not want you out for good he just got defensive over his children. I mean how would you have reacted if you thought some one was insulting your children?"

"I suppose you are right, I will go talk to him in the morning."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you kicked him out just like that?" Amy asks Sheldon as they get ready for bed.

"Yes ma'am I did. He insulted our children what would you do in a situation like that?" Sheldon tells her with a mouth full of toothpaste. Then he spits it out and beams at her. "I wish you had been there! He tells me my children are not advanced and then George told him to get out."

"His first words and I missed them." Amy says sadly walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, you got to see them roll over and sit up first. There are a lot of milestones that I miss out on as well."

"You know if we lived together that would cut out down on the amount of milestones we both miss out of while living separately." Amy tells him as she climbs into bed and he climbs in beside of her.

"I don't know Amy, I envisioned living together full time happening after we were married."

"Sheldon us living together is the only logical move to make. Think about it if Leonard moves out you would just have to find another roommate anyway."

"One I would have to groom to fit my needs all over again."

"Exactly, and while others find your quirks abhorrent or rage inducing I find them cut button."

"You don't mind when I talk about my bowel movements over breakfast." He muses.

"Of course not, why would I? It is perfectly normal to want a healthy digestive system. Also right now me and the boys are sharing a one bedroom apartment. If I moved in here even if you did not want to share the same room right away. I could take Leonard's room and the boys could have the alcove.

"Don't be ridiculous we already share the same bed." He says gesturing at them in the bed " If you moved in you would stay in here and the boys could have Leonards room. "

"I am already staying here three nights a week." Amy wheedles and he sighs the arguments are logical and he can no longer deny their merits.

"Alright, let's do it. Let's move in together." Amy wraps him up in a giant hug and kisses his cheek.

"Yay! We are going to have so much fun." She squeals gripping his arm.

"Don't make me regret my decision already." He says drily but there is a hint of a smile on his face.

"You will not regret it. Though may I ask you something that is troubling me?"

"Of course."

"You and Leonard quarreled because he accused our children of not being advanced. What happens if it turns out they are just average will you love them less."

"Amy don't be absurd, my twin sister is dumb as a post and I love her. They are my children, I was just upset that the likes of Leonard could question my children's superiority. Besides that was not the only thing we fought about we also fought because I spoiled the ending of book six of Harry Potter for him. "

"Leonard had not read them yet? George and Elliott have read them."

"That's what I told him."

"How you put up with him for seven years I will never know"


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Leonard went over to apologize to Sheldon. Living with Penny was not an option so is only plan of action was too make up with Sheldon. When he walks in the front door he sees Amy sitting on the couch breast feeding on of the twins. Amy had not even bothered to cover up and her whole breast was on full display. Not exactly the scene he wanted to walk in on in the morning. Amy looks up and notes his look of discomfort.

"No need to be embarrassed Leonard about seeing my breasts. These puppies are in feeding mode right now.." She says as she moves the baby to the other breast. Just then Sheldon walks out of the bedroom holding the other twin.

"Ahh Leonard just the man I wanted to see. I wanted to talk to you about our fight last night.

"I did too that is why I am over here so early actually. Sheldon I am sorry about what I said and I am sure that your children are geniuses."

"Thank you." He says handing the baby to Amy and picking up the other one placing him over his shoulder and patting him on the back.

"So are we cool, I can come back home?"

"Leonard you can't live here anymore."

"What why? You can't just kick me out and Penny does not want me living with her."

"Well for starters living separately is causing both of us to miss out on milestones. Of the boys Amy missed first words and I missed them rolling over."

"Also we are getting married sharing a living space just makes sense." Amy tells him.

"Where do you expect me to go?"

"Actually Amy and have discussed it at length and I think we have come up with a solution to the problem."

"I am so glad you and Amy have been up deciding my future."

"Come now Leonard hear us out." Amy says.

"Fine what is your solution then?"

"Amy still has a lease on her apartment and breaking it would incur fines. You still have the roommate agreement." Sheldon leads staring at him.

"Yeah so."

"You can take Amy's apartment and Amy will move in here." Leonard looks like he is considering it.

"How much is the rent at Amy's apartment you know I have been trying to save up." Leonard asks.

"I will continue paying the rent at my place and you just continue paying your share here." Amy tells him.

"So for the same price I can have my own one bedroom apartment away from Sheldon's rules and agreements?"

"Yes I think the arrangement would work out to both your favors." Sheldon tells him.

"Sounds great where do I sign?" Leonard tells him and Sheldon whips out a bundle of papers and hands them to Leonard. He starts lift pages and pointing out places to sign.

"Now this page releases of you of your duties as my roommate. You would no longer have to drive me to work. I would though ask you purely as a friend to take me home from work on nights when Amy works late. On those night I would also need your help retrieve the twins from day care."

"Not that I mind but what's in it for me?" Leonard asks him.

"Leonard you are getting to live by yourself for the price of living with a roommate." Amy chastises.

"Oh yeah that." Leonard says smiling as he signs the pages of the agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple weeks are busy as Amy and Leonard switch apartments. Leonard and Sheldon seem to be locking horns constantly about who owns what in the apartment The fights seem to dissolve into to rock, paper scissors, lizard, Spock games where no one emerges victorious. Sheldon is moody and cranky as they shuffle furniture and belongings. Sheldon likes order and cleanliness and everything is in disarray.

When the apartments are finally switched everyone is much happier. George and Elliott finally their own room. They painted the walls in their room a sky blue Sheldon hung posters of his favorite .comic book characters and scientists inside. Sheldon had enjoyed decorating the boys room but he was recalcitrant about including Amy's things in with his. Though in the end he was able to come up with a fair compromise. Even if he thought Amy's blue quilt looked stupid on his bed and he hated moving his comic books to the bookshelves in the living room. Sheldon did have to admit having Amy with him full time had its distinct advantages.

Amy took to his quirks and seemed to enjoy them. Sheldon did not even have to ask most of the time Amy just seemed to know how he liked things. It was refreshing living with someone who did not sigh and roll their eyes at him all the time. No to mention having Amy share his bed with him. Sleeping next to her helped him get excellent sleep. He enjoyed falling asleep listening to her quiet breathes and loved waking up to her wrapped in his arms.

For Amy's part living with Sheldon was wonderful. They finally got to share equally in the boys lives instead of her feeling like a single parent. Sheldon had even devised a strict feeding and sleep schedule that had the boys sleeping through the night within the first week.

Amy enjoyed cooking for him and feeling domestic it was nice not just cooking meals for one anymore. Sheldon did not mind cleaning up the kitchen afterwards. Washing the dinner dishes together became their nightly routine.

Although it was not all sunshine and roses living together. In fact some parts of it were starting to wear Amy down. In order for everyone to get where they needed be in the morning Amy had to wake up extremely early. First she had to pack the boys up for day care, then she had to shower and get ready, then she had to dress the boys and get them ready to go while Sheldon showered and dressed. Then she had to drive Sheldon to work and he was always grumpy about having to get there forty minutes earlier then he liked. Amy told him the solution was was for him to learn to drive and take himself and that shut him up.

After taking Sheldon to Caltech she had to take the boys to day care. Dropping them off was a twenty minute ordeal and by the time she finally got to UCLA she was almost always late. Her only saving grace was that work at slowed down at the university. Ever since she had been kicked from the addiction study when was on when in a fit pregnancy hormone fueled rage. She starting flinging the monkeys poop back at them.

In fact right now she was kind of between projects and she was bored. If she was going to be bored she would rather be at home with her children. On a whim she logged on the Caltech site and searched for employment opportunities,. Working at Caltech certainly would be convenient. Amy could go back to waking up at her normal time if she only had to drop the boys off at day care and then take herself and Sheldon to work.

Amy is surprised when she sees a research opportunity in the primatology department. They are looking for a neuroscientist to study baseline fear levels in capuchin monkeys. Amy has always enjoyed working with primates and capuchins have reminded her of Sheldon ever since he called her one when she spooned him. Amy eagerly sends in her resume to the contact person not really expecting to hear back.

By the end of the day however she she had an email in her inbox inviting her to interview for the position. The job is just temporary but if they like her there could be a full time position available. Amy replies back immediately and is excited if she gets the job at Caltech a lot of stress will be alleviated of her shoulders. Amy decides not to mention the application to Sheldon. Not wanting to either raise is hopes or is ire depending on how he feels about working with his fiancé. However after picking Sheldon up at work she gets a call from Janine in human resources at Caltech.

"Hello is this Dr. Amy Fowler?"

"Yes it is hello."

"My name Janine Davis and I received your application for the research position we have in out primatology department and I am very impressed. You graduated magna cum laude form Harvard and have been employed at UCLA in a senior position for the last four years?"

"Yes all that is true." Amy says not wanting to give anything away to Sheldon who does not appear to be listening but she does not want to take a chance.

"I was wondering if perhaps we could set up an interview with you tomorrow?"

"Yes I could do that what time would be best?"

"Could you come in around nine?" Janine asks and Amy cuts her eyes to Sheldon. Nine is forty minutes after she drops Sheldon off. Making it all to the way to the daycare and back to Caltech at nine might be tricky. Perhaps if she dropped the boys off first and then Sheldon she could make it in time. If she told Sheldon she had a doctors appointment then he would be none the wiser.

"Yes that would be fine. I will see you then."

"I look froward to it." Mrs. Davis says before disconnecting.

"Hey Sheldon?" Amy asks tentatively.

"Yes."

"Tomorrow I have a doctors appointment in the morning so we will have to drop the boys off first and then I will drop you off at work. Is that okay?"

"You don't have a doctors appointment." Sheldon says and Amy gulps.

"Yes I do why are you saying that?"

"If you had a doctors appointment you would have wrote it on the calendar on the fridge. I did not notice any appointment written down." Sheldon tells her.

"Oh I just made it that is why I was on the phone just now." Amy tells him.

"You were on the phone just now?"

"Yes, are you alright you seem distracted."

"I am fine I was just thinking about an equation at work. How about you, why the impromptu doctors appointment. You aren't sick are you! You know you have to sleep on the couch if you are sick it is in the agreement."

"I am not sick… It is a lady business appointment." Amy tells him knowing that will shut him up about it immediately.

"Oh uterus stuff, very well. No I don't mind that will put me going to work at my old time which is preferable." Amy smiles if all goes according the plan he can go back to going to work at his normal time every day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Amy dresses up a little more than she normally would for work. Wearing a blazer instead of a cardigan and her dressier shoes. Sheldon looks at her confused when he walks about of the bedroom.

"It is social convention to dress up for the gynecologist?" he asks.

"Yes." Amy lies.

"Then why did you never dress up for previous appointments?" he asks

"Oh it is a new doctor, I want to make a good impression."

"Understandable, a good patient doctor relationship is key. Out of curiosity why are you wearing tights given the nature of your appointment would it not be easier to for go them?"

"Sheldon!" Amy says turning bright red.

"For pete's sake Amy! I have seen you give birth and I can't ask why you would wear tights to a doctors appointment?" He asks as he slings his bag over his shoulder and picks up one of the twins carriers.

"Fine, it is a consultation and the doctor will not have to see below the belt." Amy tells him picking up the other carrier and heading out the door. "You know sometimes I don't wonder if Leonard got the better deal getting the apartment building with the elevator." Amy puffs as she powers down the stairs with the carrier.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself, but your old place was only one bedroom. Pretty hard to squish a family of four in there." He tells her as the round the second staircase. Amy never tires of hearing him call them a family.

"At least today you can help me get them inside day care. Without you it is almost as big of a chore as going up and down the stairs with them."

"Oh I am not going inside the day care." He says as they exit the building and head to her car.

"Yes you are." She tells him as they snap the seats into the car.

"No I am not… Amy while I adore our children the thought of being surrounded by other peoples children is abhorrent. Day Care centers are cesspools for bacteria and germs of amount of sanitizing can take that risk away."

"Sheldon what were you planning on doing on the nights you and Leonard had to pick them up?"

"Don't they have some sort of car service where they bring the children too you?"

"Umm no!"

"Then I guess I would send Leonard in in my stead."

"Leonard is not on the approved pick up list. You would have to go inside and get them just as you are going to have to go inside today and drop them off."

"Why do you hate me?" he sighs shaking his head at her.

"I don't hate you I love you and our family. The point of us moving in together before marriage was so that you could help me take on some the responsibilities I have been taking on."

"Fine, but if one snotty hand touches me I am out of there." He agrees as he buckles himself in.

The drop off at the day care went smoothly. Sheldon was highly impressed that they had a curriculum in place in the infant room. Also with the cleanliness of the establishment in person. Sheldon had seen the classroom. from the live feed provided from the cameras in the rooms. Sometimes during the day he liked to check in on his sons to make sure they were being cared for. He got into a lengthy discussion with one of workers about how he felt on child was "bullying" Elliott by constantly stealing the toys out of his hands. Amy had no idea he paid that much attention to the twins while they were in school.

When they finally arrive at the university Amy lets him out at their normal spot and then circles around to the parking deck. Arriving just in time for her interview with Janine Davis and the lead of the primatology department.

" Hello Dr. Fowler it is so nice to meet you, I must say it is so nice to meet with you. I have been going over your resume and I must say it is quite impressive." Janine tells her.

"Thank you , I was surprised to hear from you so quickly, I have a great interest in working here."

"I have had your resume for a few weeks actually." Janine tells her and Amy is momentarily confused. Then deicides that she must have sent one in when she was first looking for employment and it was still on file.

"We are particularly impressed with your work on the addiction study." The primatology lead tells her smiling. "When I spoke with you department head he told me how that came to an amusing end. Don't worry though haven't we all desired to do that to one of those cheeky bastards before." He laughs jovially and Amy chuckles along. Even more confused neither her old resume or the new one make mention of the addiction study.

"Yes wellI was seven months pregnant with twins so my emotions were running high, I promise I do not normally make a habit of flinging feces back at test subjects."

"I should hope not! No I think you will find this research opportunity right up your alley. We are looking for someone with your expertise to study baseline fear levels in lower primates."

"I was reading up in on it and the study is fascinating I would love to be apart of the research."

"Then I think we can safely say if you are interested then you are welcome aboard. We have been looking for someone with your level of expertise for quite some time. Now this is only for a three month research study but if you play your cards right then there could be a full time opportunity in your future. Now I need to shove off but I will leave you in the hands of Janine to finish the offer." He says as he heads out of the small office.

"Mrs. Davis in the sake of full disclosure I do feel to tell you about a connection I have at the university.I don't know if you are aware of Dr. Sheldon Cooper in the physics department?"

"Believe me Mrs. Fowler the whole university is aware of Dr. Cooper." Janine tells her.

"Dr. Cooper and I are engaged and…"

"Dr. Fowler I am aware of your relationship with in fact it was at his behest that I invited you here today."

"But I sent in a resumé and an application yesterday. I just heard about this opportunity."

" heard about it about a week ago and flew into my office demanding that you be hired. He told me that we would be fools to hire anyone but you for the position and I told him that you would first have to submit your resume and an application. The next day is was banging on my door at eight o clock in the morning with a resume in his hands. He talked you up quite impressively, I think Dr. Cooper might be your biggest fan."

"I swear I did not ask him to do never even told me about this job. I just found it yesterday on the university server."

"I know you did not ask him to do this for you. I also want you to know it was not at his request you were hired, your resume and recommendations speak for themselves. If any thing Dr. Cooper being involved was the only blemish on your reputation. Some people were a little worried about what the fiancé of might be like." Janine laughs.

" might be a tad eccentric but he is a good man." Amy says slightly affronted.

"There is no doubt in my mind that he is a good man. That he loves his family quite passionately, I think everyone in the university has seen some rather graphic photos of you giving birth to his sons. "

"I have repeatedly asked him not to show those to people. " Amy says embarrassed.

"As have I." Mrs. Davis sighs. "Now after you fill out some paperwork you are all set and you can begin work at Caltech next week."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon hears knocking on his office door and calls for the person to come in. Surprised to see Amy when she walks inside.

"We were not scheduled to have lunch together today were we?" he asks.

"No."

"Did your appointment go well?"

"Sheldon I did not have a doctors appointment ."

"Why would you lie about going to the doctors?"

"Sheldon I had an interview today at Caltech for a position in the primatology department."

"Oh?" he says feigning innocence.

"Sheldon did you apply on my behalf for this job?" Amy asks giving him a chance to explain himself.

"I may have suggested to Mr. Davis that you would be a strong candidate for the job."

"You typed up a resume for me and handed it in!"

"Amy you are waking up at five in the morning and driving all over creation right now. I have to get to work at 7:45 in the morning then I have to stay until almost 7:45 at night. If you worked here we could take the twins in together every morning and I could get to work at a decent hour and leave when I wanted too."

"I know and that is why I … me… all by myself applied for the job yesterday."

"And you interviewed today? Why did you not just tell me this morning that that is what you were doing?"

"Maybe for the same reason you did not tell me that you were trying to get me a job here. You were afraid I was going to be upset. You did not want to make me upset until you were sure it was actually happening before you told me."

"Are you upset with me?" He asks looking up at her shyly. Amy could never stay mad at him for long. It was sweet that he wanted her to work at his university and went to such great lengths to ensure it would happen.

"No, I am not upset. I was worried you would be upset that I had applied to work here."

"Why would that make me upset?"

"You know because of the old adage don't defecate where you eat."

"I always took that literally." He tells her perplexed.

"It means, don't have a romantic relationship in the workplace." Amy says walking over and sitting on his desk. "We are already live together I was worried you would find us working in such close proximity a tad cloying."

"You will be working all the way in the primatology department. There is no reason we have too see each other more than the usual drop off and pick up. Your new employment just means both those will be easier now. You did get the job did't you? I don't believe you told me yet."

"Yes I got it." Amy says annoyed that he only cares about getting to work at the correct time.

"Excellent!" He says getting up and surprising her with a hug. As always she finds it hard to stay upset with him and she hugs him back. "I think you will find Caltech to your liking."

"There are some great things here." She says smiling up at him.

"Since you are here would you like to stay for lunch?"

"I would love that."


	9. Chapter 9

Okay you asked for it…

Sheldon wakes up at his normal time Amy is already out of bed. Even with her getting the job at Caltech she still gets up forty minuted earlier then woman was like a cat she got up and moved around so quietly that he hardly noticed her presence in the room. In fact living together had not been the huge adjustment that he thought it would be living with Amy was much easier than living with Leonard. With one small exception the dull but persistent ache he felt whenever he was near her.

They had said before that they were going to be traditional and not sleep together until they were man and wife. That was getting harder and harder to keep especially with her sleeping in his bed full time. They would kiss, long kisses that made him feel foggy and breathless. Their bodies pressed together he could feel a kind odd searing heat between him that scared him. Scared him so much he was loathe to go beyond kissing nor matter how much his body told him he wanted otherwise.

For Amy's part she never asked about it. Never pressured him. He was sure that she would wait until their wedding night to broach the subject. Sheldon was not so sure he could wait that long. The date of the wedding had been a heated discussion between them ever since she moved in a few weeks ago. Amy wanted a wedding with all the bells and whistles. Amy wanted a princess dress and to walk down the aisle to "The way you look tonight."

Sheldon would just as soon go down to the justice of the peace and have the whole thing over with tomorrow. He saw no reason to wait any longer. They already had children together, were living together, why not combine there assets legally by getting married.

Amy scoffed whenever he used this argument. Amy did not want to think of getting married as a business arrangement. No matter how much evidence he presented to her that throughout history that was exactly what marriage was. That while he did indeed love her that getting married was as much as a practical decision as a personal one.

The thought of marriage was fresh on his mind as he walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to get his breakfast. Amy had already poured him bowl of cereal and had it waiting on the counter. The honey puffs the exact cereal he had in his mind to pour. Yet she would not have know that unless he told her. Sometimes her ability to sense his needs was uncanny. Amy walks out of the boys bedroom with a stack of diapers.

"Boys are still sound asleep. The schedule you devised has worked wonders. Since we don't have as much travel time I say let them sleep." Then she looks up from her task and sees him eating the cereal she had laid out. "I heard you starting to stir so I figured it was safe to poor you a bowl. Did I guess the right one?" she asks.

"Yes how did you know?" he tells her impressed.

"Yes." She says making a fist pump gesture. "You had a good day yesterday and you went to bed in a good mood so I took a wild guess."

"Your ability to anticipate all of our needs is astounding sometimes." He tells her and she beams at him a she puts the diapers into a bag and joins him in the kitchen.

"It is my job as a wife and mother." She says winking at him knowing he will understand she was parroting back advice Mary had given her while she was in town.

"You are not my wife." He says taking a bite of cereal. And she frowns at him.

"No but I will be." She tells him turning around to the fridge retrieving bottles.

"My point exactly… you will be so why aren't you now?

"You know why." She sighs.

"Amy I see no reason why we should wait until a part can be organized before we get married. If it is a party you desire though one later on after your laundry list of requirements have been met."

"Sheldon I don't expect you to understand this. A wedding is a very important thing for a girl. I have been dreaming of this day ever since I used to put my moms slip on my head and walk down the aisle with my cat. I never thought that would have a chance to get married , let alone to the man of my dreams. I just want everything to be perfect." She tells him walking over to pat his shoulder and he grabs her hand surprising her.

"I still see no reason why we can't just get married now and than have your dream wedding later." He tells her rubbing the ring on her finger and looking up at her earnestly. His wide blue eyes looking at her almost imploringly.

"Why do you want to get married so bad now? Why the sudden push. Your mother knows we are living together she is fine with it." She tells him making no move to extricate her hand from his grasp.

"Amy there are certain things that a man… I mean to say there was something we said we would wait for…" he stumbles and she places her other hand on his face gently stroking down his strong jawline.

"Sheldon are you saying you want to get married now so you can sleep with me?" She asks tipping his face upward and the intensity of his gaze cuts her to the core. His expression his serious and there is serious heat behind his eyes. A look almost akin to hunger and it does funny things to her body making her squirm.

"To be fair I have been sleeping with you for almost three weeks." He says his eyes staying intense but a host of a smile play on his lips.

"You know what I mean you want to get married now so that we can have sex." Amy had been waiting for this since the night the boys interrupted their make out. The night he had confessed he had like the way her hands had felt on him. She would be lying if she had not thought that by now they would have already had sex. Amy kind of thought the point of her moving in and Leonard moving out was so that they could increase their physical intimacy. They had engaged in kissing sessions so intense her mouth felt bruised afterwards. Ones where she felt the hard evidence of his arousal pressing against her. Yet every time she thought he was going to let go and make love to her he stopped. Once she was sure he was close to ejaculating in his pajamas the way he was grinding against her and moaning her name against her mouth. Yet before he reached completion he looked at her almost scared and raced from the room.

"We said we were going to be traditional." He gulps as he pulls her between his legs and wraps his arms around her.

"Sheldon, nothing about this has been traditional if you want to try… I would be more than willing to. We don't have to jump into penetrative intercourse. There are other ways to have sex that we could try." She tells and his hands press into her belly holding her against his erection making her gasp.

"Tell me about the other ways." He whispers seductively in her ear

"Let's see we could do like what we did in the fertility clinic only we could do it to each other. We could do like we do and kiss and rub against each other with out clothes until we both reach completion. Or I could orally stimulate you." The whole time time she was describing the different ways they could have sex his mouth was planting soft kisses down her neck. Then at oral stimulation he reached his breaking point capturing her mouth with his own. His hand fisting in her hair as he tips her head back to kiss her making her moan. His other hand travels up from her belly to her breast where he begins to gently massage her breast through her clothes. Just then the door opens with a click and Amy jumps from his arms.

"Coffee! I need Coffee! I have to work the brunch shift and I am out." Penny says bustling in completely unaware of what she just busted up.

"I am going to go check on the boys." Sheldon mumbles as he gets up and stomps down the hall.

"Bestie… I love you but you have terrible timing." Amy hisses at Penny who walks over to the spot where the coffeepot used to be and shrieks in dismay.

"What happened to the coffee!" Penny moans searching the cabinets.

"The coffee pot and the coffee were Leonards. Sheldon and I don't drink coffee."

"Don't drink coffee! What do you drink how do you function with two twin boys and no coffee! What do you mean I have terrible timing the kids are still asleep." Penny says finally focusing on Amy.

"I mean Sheldon and I were having a moment and you barged in here and kind if took the wind out of my sails."

"A moment what kind of…" Then she looks at Amy's eyes and she knows. "Oh… That kind of moment. You little vixen! What happened?"

"Oh just Sheldon begging me to marry him right now so we could have sex then kissing me like I have never been kissed before."

"Amy I am sorry! I am just used to it being Leonard and Sheldon here. I will knock from now on!" Penny promises. When Sheldon walks out of the bedroom holding a boy under each arm.

"They are awake and they are hungry your cue momma, I already changed them." He says walking over to Amy. She grabs George off his hip and walks over to the couch with him.

"Sheldon just go ahead and warm a bottle for Elliott and feed him. He has been fussy about latching on lately, he seems to take to the bottle better." Penny surveys the domestic scene feeling very guilty about breaking in what little private time they had.

"Hey guys I have a great idea!"

"Oh boy!" Sheldon groans as he pops a bottle in the tea kettle already on the stove.

"Oh boy what?" Penny says defensively.

"Your great ideas are seldom great."

"In spite of that rude remark I am still going to share my idea. What if Leonard and I take the twins for a couple hours tonight and give you guys some me time."

"No way." Sheldon says at the same time Amy says "Sounds great"

"Why not?" Amy asks him annoyed. A couple hour break from the boys would be nice and it would give them time for Amy to demonstrate some more ways to be intimate.

"You remember what Leonard said about the boys I can't have him watching them for an extended amount of time."

"Sheldon Leonard already apologized for that and they will just be across the hall so we could check on them. It would give us time to discuss what we were talking about before Penny joined us this." At this remark his eyes grow wide and he nearly drops the bottle he was retrieving from the kettle.

"I suppose a couple of hours won't hurt anything. Here Penny get some practice in." he says thrusting Elliott in hr arms and handing her the bottle. Then he disappears down the hall.

"I am sorry Penny that was rude. I don't know what got into him." Amy says as Penny sits down next to her on the couch holding Elliott. She sits him up in her lap and he holds the bottle up to his mouth drinking happily.

"I know what got into him. He wants to get into you." Penny laughs. "Not that I was trying to look but I could not help but notice that the boy went from zero to sixty when you mentioned furthering your discussions."

"Penny!" Amy exclaims both pleased with what she said and embarrassed by what she saw.

"I know I am sorry I saw it too but he was standing right next to me." Penny giggles. "So that gives me a pretty good idea what your discussions will be about."

"Probably just discussions whenever things get really heated he backs off."

"Have you tried touching it again?" Penny asks.

"Penny!" Amy whispers red faced. "Little pitchers have big ears!"

"They are babies they don't know what we are talking about. I am serious Amy boys are not that complicated if you want it just reach out and grab it. You may be smarter than me in almost every way but this is my area of expertise."

"So you are saying I should just grab it? I should not ask him if it is okay or not? "

"Yep, it is as easy as that. You smart people have to make everything so much harder than it is."

"Pun intended?" Amy laughs.

"Of course." Penny tells her winking "So we are set after work just bring the boys to my place and they can have some fun with Aunt penny and Uncle Leonard." Then she jiggles Elliott and asks him "You want to play with Aunt Penny don't you." And he shakes his head back and forth no and giggles. "No! yes you do you want to play."

"Mama plway." He says popping the bottle out of his mouth.

"Are babies this little supposed to be talking?" Penny asks shocked and Amy beams at her.

"No but what can I say they are Sheldon's sons." She says

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At work all Sheldon can think about is his exploring all the different things Amy mentioned this morning. Some of her suggestions scared him and some excited him to the point his pants had fit uncomfortably snug all day long. As much as he tried to will his brain to think of other things like the project he is working on with Kripke.

Kripke had come to his office last week telling him they had to work on a project together. Amy practically had to talk him off a ledge. Now he was done with his research and was supposed to go to Kripkes office to exchange work. Only he refused to go, he was not going to bow to a lesser mind like Kripkes. Twenty minutes after he was supposed to be in Kripkes office his door is thrown open and Kripke barges in.

"What gives Cooper!" He says annoyed.

"Just your weaker mind giving into my superior mind." Sheldon says haughty. He hates the thought of having to work with Kripke. Even though Amy pointed out to him that all the great scientists had to collaborate at some point.

"Hand your paper over Cooper." Kripke says annoyed and he hands him an empty manilla folder and Kripke walks away with it. Thinking he got away with something he crosses his arms and smirks the smile slides off his face when Kripke returns with the empty envelope.

"Nice try Cooper." He says placing the empty folder on his desk. Sheldon sighs then retrieves him the real copy. Glaring at his back as he leaves his office. Then opening up the folder Kripke gave him containing his research. Sheldon reads the paper and his stomach drops. The research is leaps and bounds ahead of his own. He feels sick to his stomach Kripke of all people was besting him.

The rest of his day is ruined he forgets all about the special night he has with Amy or that the boys will be out of the apartment . When Amy retrieves him from his office that after noon he is quiet. Amy does not think much of it chalking it up to nerves about their talk. Then when she brings the boys over to Penny's and he does not issue a single instruction she knows something is wrong. He can barely hand a twin over to her without giving an edict on how he should be handled.

"Sheldon whats wrong?" Amy asks walking over to him.

"I read Kripkes research and lets just say the mommy of the smartest physicist at Caltech is not my mommy like I thought. It is his mommy." He tells her breaking down crying.

"Oh Sheldon, come here let me give you a hug it might make you feel better." She tells him wrapping her arms around him. "There how is that she asks."

"Like I am being strangled by a boa constrictor." Ne complains and Amy unwraps her arms from around him.

"Why'd you stop? " he asks and she wraps her arms back around him.

" You know what? Your mommy still has the smartest physicist at Caltech" she tells him feeling a tad silly but wanting him to feel better. "You know what else? I have the smartest fiancée at Caltech. The boys have the smartest father at Caltech. Kripke does not have any of that does he?"

" No I guess he doesn't ."

"No, he is just a lonely guy who likes to spend his free time thinking of ways to annoy you."

"He does do that."

"You know why he does that?"

"Why?" Sheldon sniffs.

"Kripke knows you are better than him and he feels threatened by it. Maybe this one time he got the jump on some research on you. That is just one time. In every other area it is you who is leaps and bounds ahead of him." Sheldon twists around in her arms to look at her face.

"Thank you, you have successfully made me feel better. I am sorry if I put a bit of a damper on our evening."

"Not at all, I am here for you always." She tells him smiling at him and he gives her a half smile back. Staring into her eyes with soft look that Amy can't quite decipher. Amy loosens her grip on him and slides her arms down so they are around his waist. "We will always be here for each other." She reaffirms and Sheldon snakes his arms around her waist in a light hug.

"Yes we will." He tells her as he leans forward and presses his lips against hers. The move their mouths in unison kissing each other slowly and softly. Then Amy feels her body being tipped backwards against the arm of the couch. He leans over her and presses his body into hers still kissing her passionately. Spreading her legs apart with his so that he he is laying in-between them. Their kisses become bolder and more assured their mouths hungry for each other. Amy can feel him hard between her legs as he pulls her skirts up higher.

Amy takes her chance moving her hand between them and grasping the firm length. Stroking him through his pants. He gasps into her mouth and sits up breaking the kiss.

"I am sorry… I just thought." Amy begins.

"How long are the boys going to be over at Penny's?" He asks running his hand through his hair.

"She said to take as long as we needed she even offered to keep them overnight."

"Come on." He says getting up and dead bolting the door.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks getting up and following him into the bedroom where he shuts the door then presses her against it kissing her passionately. Then he breaks away and stares at her like he is at a loss for words.

"Amy I love you, I think I have known that I loved you since the moment we met. I know some of this has felt forced or rushed at times. We barely knew each other before deciding to become parents. You felt I just wanted to get engaged because my mother wanted it. That we just moved in together for the sake of the children. So I want you to know that this is not rushed, not forced, I have thought long and hard about this. I want to make love to you Amy, I don't care about tradition any more. None of this has been traditional yet it has been the most wonderful time of my life." He finishes gulping for air waiting for her reply.

"I have never cared about tradition you know that. Sheldon I love you more than anything and I have wanted this for a long time." She tells him and he crushes her mouth again with a kiss. Then he pulls away again.

"I don't know how to proceed." He tells her sounding disappointed with himself.

"How about I undress you and you undress me." She tells him tugging on the hem of his shirt and he nods his head yes. So she pulls the shirts up over his head. They get stuck on his head and she laughs as he struggles out of them. Uncharacteristically he tosses them on the ground. Amy bits her lip as she moves to the button of his khakis. Running her finger down the trail of hair on his belly before hooking her finger into his pants. Making goosebumps appear down his arms and a groan to escape from his mouth.

"Your turn now." He says undoing the buttons on her cardigan and pulling it off her shoulders letting it fall to the ground. Then working on the buttons on her blouse and yanking it open revealing a white camisole. "You are like unwrapping one of those joke presents. Every time I think I am close to the prize another layer emerges." He jokes

"You are close to the prize." She says shakily as she pulls off her blouse and then yanks the camisole off her head. His hands roam down her arms then down her belly Imitating what she had done on him. Amy feels momentarily embarrassed by what he sees. She wishes she could have seen her before she gave birth to twins. "I am sorry… I was much hotter before I had kids." She jokes. Her breathing hitching as he runs his long fingers down her stomach.

"I think you are beautiful. I have always thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I have seen this stomach before and after." He says and she remembers that he is right he was at almost every doctors appointment. "You grew my children in here." He says with reverence in his voice as his hands hook into her skirt and her panties at the same time. Pulling them both down and she steps out of them. Then he pulls her into an embrace and kisses her again as Amy pulls his underwear down. Removing the final barrier between their bodies.

Sheldon steps away and grabs her hand pulling her towards the bed. He pulls back the covers and lays down motioning Amy to lay beside him. Laying down face to face he kisses her mouth softly the trails his mouth down to her neck then to the tops of her breasts still covered by her bra. Amy was nervous about removing it but her nerves go away has his deft fingers undo the front clasp. His head dips low as he lightly kisses each breast flicking his tongue gently across each nipple. Before returning his mouth to hers kissing her deeply pressing her I to the bed as he climbs over top of her.

"Are you ready?" He asks concerned and Amy nods her head as he moves between her legs and connects their bodies. Letting out a strangled cry as he enters her as Amy moans in pleasure.

"Are you okay?" They asks each other at the same time.

"Yes, I just did not expect it to feel this good." He moans moving inside of her and bending down to kiss her mouth. Groaning as her tongue slips inside is mouth and dances with his.

"Neither did I." She reaffirms bucking her hips up to match his thrust making them both cry out.

"Why did we wait so long?" He asks between wager hungry kisses.

"You wanted to be traditional." Amy reminds him kissing his neck nipping him just at his jugular.

"I still want to marry you as soon as possible." He reminds her.

"Okay." She tells him before they get lost in each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long are we going to be watching the twins for?" Leonard asks Penny walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I want to have some alone time with you too you know. I feel like I never see you since I moved."

"We are watching them as long as it takes." Penny says turning around and kissing the corner of his mouth before wiggling away.

"As long as it takes for what? They live together and they work together. They get to see each other all the time now. It is us that needs the alone time!" Leonard says following her to the couch.

"Leonard they have two boys they never have alone time. You know just the two of them."

"They should have thought of that before we artificially knocked her up." Leonard laughs trying again to kiss her.

"Stop Leonard the kids are right there." Penny says gesturing at the boys who are laying on their tummies on a blanket on the floor.

"They are babies they don't know." He says kissing her ear.

"They are Sheldon's babies. They are probably already plotting to take over the world."

"Oh alright… but I still don't understand why they need alone time. It's not like they have sex." Leonard says frustrated. The Penny taps her nose and wiggles her eyebrows. "Oh my god they are having sex! Since when?"

"Shh.. "Penny says. "They are' t yet but Sheldon wants to have a discussion about it. Which they are having right now."

"That doesn't mean anything. Sheldon is probably just making her sign a contract saying once they get married they will do it like once a year." Leonard laughs.

"I don't know Sheldon seemed pretty keen on having this discussion I think you are wrong."

"I would bet you anything that I am right." Leonard says crossing his arms and looking at her haughtily.

"Deal you win and it is all just talk I will wear that Princess Leia gold bikini. I win and they are doing the no pants dance you have to go to a Lakers game with me and pretend to be interested."

"Deal." He says putting out his hand. "Now if you will excuse me I am going online to do some shopping.


	10. Chapter 10

Sheldon wakes up at his normal time. His internal alarm clock never letting him rest beyond 6:45 in the morning. He looks over at Amy's side of the bed and expects it to be vacated. Usually she is up way before him with one of the boys. Only this morning he is surprised to see her still laying there. Her dark hair tumbling over her nude pale shoulders.

The boys had a late night so perhaps they were sleeping in. After he and Amy had made love they had laid together for awhile quietly. Until they heard banging at the door that was Penny with a cranky Elliott who would not stop crying. They dressed hastily then retrieved the boys fed them and put them to bed.

After the boys had been tucked in and they got ready for bed themselves he had attacked her. Watching her undress again was to much for him to handle. Before she could pull her nightgown over her head he stopped her. Led her back to their bed and made love to her again. This time lasting much longer, paying special attention to all the desirable parts of her body. Catching her soft sighs and moans with his mouth. Afterwards they had not even bothered to dress again falling asleep nude and sated like savages.

Sheldon feels desire welling in his body again as he looks at her peaceful figure beside him. Gently he strokes his fingers down her shoulder blade. Making her sigh and snuggle closer against his body. Just as he is about to move her thick hair and begin to kiss down her spine he hears muffled cries in the next room.

Looking at Amy's peaceful face he does not have the heart to wake her. Besides for all the times she wakes up it is his turn for once. He gets up and pulls on his pajama pants and a white undershirt then pads into his sons room. Passing the first crib he sees that Elliott is still fast asleep. His dark eyelashes casting shadows on his cheeks, his bow shaped mouth puckered. Sheldon goes to Georges crib and finds him sitting up whimpering and slapping his little hands against the mattress.

"Dada." He says holding up his chubby arms. It melts Sheldon's heart and he picks him up and holds him against his side.

"Someone is wet." He says taping his diaper and he brings him to the changing table. Changing his diaper and putting a fresh onesie on him."That's better fresh as a daisy. Now let's see about breakfast." He tells him picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen. He heats up a bottle while he pours himself some cereal. Then he carefully juggles bottle, baby, and bowl as he walks to the couch. He balances George on one knee and hands him his bottle which he grabs and tilts back to his mouth. Then balancing his bowl on his other knee he turns on the TV and tucks into his cereal. George is tilting his head back to look at him grinning with the bottle in his mouth when Sheldon looks down at him.

"You do look just like me. " he tells him. "Maybe a little of your mother around your mouth. Maybe when we have a little girl it will look like mommy." He surprises himself with the statement. Even more surprised by how much he wants a little green eyed girl that will capture his heart as much as her mother had. He had always been a mommas boy and his sister a daddy's girl. Missy was the only thing in the world that could soften his father. This time it would be different they would be making the baby in the traditional manner. Maybe they could just stay home today and practice making baby number three. At this salacious thought Amy emerges from the bedroom her robe wrapped around her.

"You should have woke me up. At this rate we will be late for work." She says but she is not angry.

"I thought you and Elliott needed your rest. Anyways I was thinking that perhaps we could play hooky today."

"Sheldon, you just don't want to face Kripke. Everything will be just fine you will see." Amy tells him gently. He had forgotten all about Kripke with the events of last night. He supposed his absence will be noted if he is gone the day after their paper exchange. But the prospect of spending the day in bed with Amy is so much better.

"Actually I was thinking that we could drop the boys off at day care and spend the day ummm together." He tells her trying to put as much innuendo as he can into the word together as he can muster. Amy gets it and colors pink.

"Oh!" She stammers. "As tempting an offer as that is, I still feel it would be best to go to work today." As much as she wants to spend the day in bed with Sheldon she has a lot of work today. Also she fears that once they go down that rabbit hole there will be no stopping them.

"I guess you are right. Sheldon Cooper does not play hooky."

"Right well, I better go get George up and changed." She says frozen in the doorway as she watches him stand. Immediately regretting her decision not to stay home with him. Clad in just his white t-shirt his pajama bottoms hanging off his hips with his hair disheveled. It is doing funny things to her ovaries. If he did not have a baby on his hip she would jump him now.

"This is George, you are missing Elliott." He tells her smiling "Can't you tell your own sons apart woman?" He jokes as he pops George into a bouncy seat and walks past her.

"Its just that Elliott usually wakes up first." She begins distraught she had gotten them mixed up.

"Relax, they are identical twins." He says pausing next to her leaning in to kiss her on the cheek. Amy turns at the last moment and their lips connect. The moment is like electricity and in the split second their mouths meet they are all over each other. He presses her against the wall kissing her deeply. His hands opening her robe exposing her breasts. Groaning as he gently caresses them.

"Maybe I change my mind about playing hooky." She breathes into his ear as his mouth connects with her neck. Then they hear simultaneously a knock on the door and Elliott starting to cry in his room. "I'll get the baby you get the door." Amy says breaking away.

"It may have been wiser for us to switch." He grumbles as he tries to calm himself enough to open the door. He lumbers over to the door and opens it up annoyed to see Leonard standing there.

"Sorry spent the night at Penny's and she is out of coffee." He says walking into the apartment.

"So are we as you will remember I do not drink coffee and without you here there is no one to drink it."

"No ,you have some." Leonard says walking over to the batman cookie jar and pulling of the lid. Retrieving a plastic baggie of instant coffee from inside. "Hid some in here for when she is out and I am over there."

"Oh god I have been harboring drugs." Sheldon says drily and Leonard grins at him.

"So, I thought I might take you to work today since I am over here." Leonard says making his coffee. "If you will get dressed lazy bones."

"Amy will take me." Sheldon says as Amy walks out of the bedroom holding Elliott.

"I don't mind if you want to go with Leonard. We are running late so if Leonard will take you, at least you will get there on time."

"Fine let me just get a shower and get dressed."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the car Leonard looks over at his friend who has been stoically silent the entire ride. Leonard wants to ask him about last night. He has a bet he is eager to collect on.

"Penny for you thought? He asks and Sheldon glares over at him.

"Just that you and your girlfriend have a talent for barging in at the wrong time."

"Oh so did I interrupt something." Leonard leads but Sheldon remains silent.

"Did you have a nice time last night without the boys?" He asks. "Get some alone time with Amy, you know everyone needs there alone time."

" I know what you are getting at."

"I don't know what you are talking about. I am just asking you if…"

"Yes, we engaged in coitus. We may have engaged in it again if you had not barged in demanded coffee." Leonard tries not to be shocked and tries to think of something supportive to say.

"That's great, I am happy for you… I should be happy for you right?"

"I don't know are friends generally happy when another friend engages in I never cared when you did with Penny."

"You did not owe Amy Laker's tickets afterwards." Leonard mumbles under his breath.

"What was that?" Sheldon asks

"Nothing."

Later in his office Sheldon is reading Kripkes paper again. Trying to discern where his research lagged and Kripkes flourished. When Kripke walks in his office and throws his paper down on his desk.

"What the crap Cooper." Kripke asks.

"I know, it is terrible , go ahead and give it to me. Just use small words so I understand."

"I know what is going on Cooper."

"You do?"

"Yes, you have a fiancee now." Kripke says wiggling his eyebrows.

"So." Sheldon says sighing. Amy was no excuse for his poor work. If anything he should be working harder. Amy had done nothing but help and encourage his work.

"So… It must be hard to work with all that sex you are having."

"What did you just say?"

"You must be giving it to her double time to get twin boys. Knocked her up and then knocked her up again am I right?" Kripke says and Sheldon feels the anger in him rising to unimaginable levels. His fists ball up under his desk.

"You as a scientist Kripke should know that is a scientific impossibility." He tells him attempting to tamp down his temper.

"Whatever Cooper, I am just saying it is a good thing you put a ring in it. Otherwise I would be all over that. What with her breast feeding her knockers are." Barry laughs holding out his hands to indicate the size of Amy's breasts.

"You take that back." He says raising up.

"Whoa! I don't why you are so mad Cooper! If I had that in my bed every night I would never get any work done! Come on Cooper you got to tell me is she as good in bed as she looks? Because she looks like…" But he does not get to finish because Sheldon's hand connects with his jaw knocking him out cold.

"Gee Whiz! That smarts!" Kissing his hand where it connected with Kripkes face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy is in her lab trying to focus on counting mold spores. Her mind keeps wandering to the hallway this morning however. The way Sheldon had pressed her against the wall, how possessive his mouth and hands were as they roamed her body. What a fool she has been for not giving in to him and staying home today. She just did not want him flaming out. Getting her fill of her to soon and getting bored with her. Although if he felt half of what she felt for him fir her he was nowhere close to his fill and the thought makes her tingle all over. Her phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello is this Amy, Dr. Cooper's fiancee?"

"I am Sheldon Cooper's fiancee."

"This is Janine Davis from human resources."

"Hello Janine how can I help you."

"Well your fiancee is up in human resources. It seems he punched the lights out of a fellow employee today."

"Sheldon? It seems unlikely that he would punch anyone. There must be some mistake."

"No mistake, it seems he was defending your honor."

"Is he fired?"

"No nothing like that, he just injured his hand on Barry Kripke's teeth and needs to take the day off until he cools down."

"Alright I will go get him." Amy sighs packing up her things and heads out of the lab.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is Sheldon" Raj asks noting his absence at the lunch table.

"You did't hear?" Howard says gleefully ducking down to whisper. "Sheldon punched Kripke out today."

"What no! Sheldon could never do something like that." Raj says shocked then he sees Kripke walk by with a fat lip his head bowed.

"It's true! "Leonard says," Amy texted me to let me know she was taking him home early. He cut his hand on Kripkes's tooth."

"Why did he punch him?" Raj asks.

"All Amy said was that he was apparently defending her honor. What Kripke said to him must have been bad enough to warrant being punched. He was up in human resources and he isn't in trouble."

"Note to self don't talk to him about his kids or his woman. He will either kick you out or punch you out." Howard says. " Man would I have loved to be a fly on the wall for that."

"I know who has' t wanted to punch him out. Sheldon is probably being extra sensitive because he and Amy just had sex."

"What!" Howard and Raj say together.

"And this is the first we are hearing of this?" Raj asks.

"Punching out a guy and popping his cherry in the same day. Looks like our little Shelly is becoming a man."

"Maybe having sex gave him the testosterone level to punch Kripke out?" Raj muses.

"I don't know why you guys are so shocked. I mean they live together, sleep in the same bed. They are getting married, they have kids. It was bound to happen." Leonard says nonchalantly.

"Yes but I thought they would consummate the marriage then have the same loveless, sexless marriage that my parents had." Howard says shrugging his shoulders.

"Your and my parents both." Leonard mumbles.

"Mine too for that matter." Raj sighs. "Anyways, you can not pretend that it does not shock you that the two of them finally did the deed."

"Yeah, it shocked me. Penny told me last night that they were going to do it. I even bet her that they were not."

"What did you bet?" Howard asks,.

"Penny bet me that if they were just talking then she would finally wear Princess Leia's gold bikini. I bet her Lakers tickets if they were over there actually having sex."

"That's not so bad, you just have to get her tickets." Raj says.

"I also said I would go to the game and act interested." Leonard moans.

"Sorry man."

"Good luck dude." Raj says patting him on the back.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well it looks like you got what you wanted. We are playing hooky together." Amy sighs as she unwraps the bandage from Sheldon's hand. Then she grabs the hydrogen peroxide from the shelf behind him in the bathroom.

"Not hooky, human resources is well aware that I was at work today." Sheldon says wincing as she pours the liquid on his hand.

"That does not hurt." She says.

"It feels funny." He grimaces.

"Well that's what you get. What were you thinking punching Kripke like that? I know you were upset about the research but that is no reason to level the man. You are much bigger than him you could have really hurt him."

"Kripke said things about all our coitus was the reason my research was lagging. That our sex was so intense I was able to impregnate you twice. Nasty things indicating the size of your bosom."

"You don't believe that do you?" Amy asks turning his palm over in her hand.

"Like I told Kripke you can not impregnate someone twice, the egg splits. Besides we just started having sex."

"No about the other thing." She says wrapping a fresh bandage around his hand.

"Your bosom has increased in size, I find them quite distracting at times." He admits and Amy smiles.

"Do you think I am the reason your research lagged? Do you blame me and the boys for distracting you?"

"No not at all. If anything having you in my life has helped me. You support me, make me better, like you said last night Barry does not have that. If he did he would never speak the way he did to me."

"So you really decked him?"

"Knocked him flat out. I didn't know I had it in me." Sheldon marvels flexing his newly bandaged hand. Amy wraps her arms around him and stands on her tiptoes for a kiss.

"There is no limit to what you are capable of." She tells him and he pulls her in closer to kiss her deeper.

"Not with you around anyways." He murmurs against her mouth and she breaks away.

"Let's do it Sheldon!" She says excited.

"In the bathroom? It's a tad unorthodox but we can give it a try." He says starting to lift up the hem of his shirt. Amy stops his hand.

"No, I mean yes I would like to try that soon. I was was talking about getting married. Let's just go do it today. We have the day off of work. The boys are in day care. Let's just go do it!"

"Your serious, you want to marry me today?" Sheldon says excited. "Without all the pomp and circumstance?"

"Yes, I just want to be yours. . " She tells him kissing him between each word. "What do you say?"

"I say come on woman lets go!"


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think we should ask anyone to come with us? To act as a witness?" Sheldon asks as he gets in the passenger side of Amy's car.

"No." Amy says determined pulling carefully out into traffic. "No matter who we call they are going to tell everyone else. I don't want this to be a huge spectacle. I just want this to be you and me." She tells him.

"What made you change your mind?" Sheldon asks curiously.

"Well what you said earlier is true, we don't need a whole party to get married. For all intents and purposes I feel married to you already."

"I agree, but why today? Why not yesterday when I was practically begging you?" Amy takes a deep breath Sheldon was like dog with a bone. He was not going to relent until he had a satisfactory answer.

"Honestly, You punching out Kripke to defend me was... Excuse the urban slang but it was hot. It made me realize how much you would give up for me. For this family. I just don't want to wait another minute for us to be a family officially."

"I would do anything for you... For the boys... I just could not stand the way he was speaking about you. To be honest I did not think I had it in me. My dad taught me how to throw a punch. When I was in high school and the kids would tease me. Tease me for being too smart, for being too small."

"You were too small? But you are so tall."

"I graduated high school at eleven. I did not hit a growth spurt until my sophomore year of college."

"That must have been hard for you. If you were so much smaller than your peers what good would have throwing a punch done?"

That is what I told was always trying to get me stand up to bullies. Daddy told me to tuck in my thumb and fly straight. Aim for the mouth or eye and never hit a man when he ain't looking. He would have loved to hear I finally used his advice. That is the first bully I ever stood up too "

"How do you feel?" Amy asks him.

"My hand still hurts where my knuckle hit his tooth." Sheldon says shaking out his hand and Amy smiles at him.

"I meant mentally. Did it feel good to stand up to him?"

"It did, all my life I have been teased. I have been bullied. In the past I just ignored them or ran away. I think I am done running away." He says looking introspective. "It is funny. I don't find myself missing my dad that often. In a lot of ways he was not the best man, he was loud, he was an alcoholic, he was terrible to my mother. All that aside he was my father and I loved him. I always wanted to make him proud. No matter what I accomplished I always felt he was disappointed in me. I can't help but today he would be proud of me. I punched a man in the face and I am getting married. Married to a woman. I always got the feeling my sexuality was in question with him. I wish he was still alive to see all this happening."

"Your dad would have been a fool not to be proud of you." Amy tells him. " I am sure if he were alive and he could be here today he would tell you that himself. For now you can be comforted with the thought that somewhere in an alternate universe there is a Sheldon who's dad is alive. A Sheldon who is being given the talk about what happens on wedding nights. Take comfort in the fact that, that Sheldon is wishing that either he or his father were dead right now. Just so he did not have to hear about the birds and the bees. "

"To be fair my father attempted that talk when I entered college. It may have been what turned me off of it for so long." Sheldon tells her grimacing and shaking his head.

"Could not of been as bad as my mothers your womanhood is like a garden trope." Amy giggles.

"I love you and I can't wait to marry you." He says uncharacteristically random and smiling over her like she is the best thing ever

"Good because we are here. Once we say our vows there is no turning back. We are stuck together for ever. Are you sure you want to do this ?" Amy asks as she pulls into a parking spot.

"I should be asking you that question. I am the one who has been asking you to marry me."

"I am sure." She says getting out of the car. Before leaving she changed in to her pink maid of honor dress that she wore for Howard and Bernadette's wedding along with her tiara. Sheldon was wearing his best gray suit Amy's favorite on him. If they had gone through with a big wedding pink and gray would have been her colors. They walk into the courthouse and start the lengthy process of getting married. First applying for a marriage certificate then waiting in line for the justice of the peace to marry them.

"All these people in love..." Amy remarks looking around at the other denizens inside the courthouse. "Kind of makes you think doesn't it?" She sighs and he looks down at her indulgently.

It did make him think. It made him think about a lot of things. How fast germs spread through air and how unhealthy all these bodies were in such close proximity to each other. How he wished the that young couple would stop making out against the fire doors. It was unseemly and they were a danger to themselves and others. How most of the couples here were deluding themselves. Everyone here was sure that they had found the one. That was statistically improbable, given the high divorce rate most of these couples will not be together ten years down the line. How statistically improbable it was that out of all the couples in here he is the one who had truly found the one. Even though he had never sought out love it had found him. That he who never wanted or needed love in his he would be one of the lucky few to find what everyone is always searching for. Of course he had always excelled at everything.

"It does." he admits. And she beams back up at him.

"The others will be mad that they were not invited." She says nervously. "I know I said before I just wanted it to be us but now I don't know."

"I imagine that their presence would just complicate matters. They will find out soon enough he tells her.

"You're right." Amy sighs.

It is their turn next and as they walk through the doors Sheldon takes a deep breath. He feels himself on the verge of panic. This was a big step. He was tying himself to this woman for the rest of his life. It was the only logical move to make. Amy was the mother of his children, the mother of his future children. Amy was his future and the panic bubble threatening to burst in his chest subsides. They approach the judge say their parts sign the papers and just like that they are married.

Sheldon feels it was all kind of anticlimactic. A few simple words said from a judge and now they were irrevocably tied. He feels like he should have said something else. Something profound and eloquent that would describe to Amy the depth of feeling be had for her. Yet his throat had felt so dry he was barely able to repeat the lines he had been feed.

The drive back is subdued neither one saying much. Sheldon wonders if Amy feels it was a bit anticlimactic. He wants to ask her how she feels but he's almost scared of the answer. He was so eager to marry her as soon as possible he did not consider the aftermath.

They retrieve the boys from daycare and head back to their apartment. In the hallway they meet Penny who is just leaving for her shift at the Cheesecake Factory.

"Oh hey guys! Sheldon I heard the big news!" she says looking between Sheldon and Amy excited.

"How did you hear?" Sheldon asks baffled they had told no one of their plans. The wedding had been completely impromptu.

"Leonard of course! He is so proud of you. " Penny tells him.

"How did he know?" Sheldon demands setting shifting a squirming George in his arms.

"Duh! The whole university is talking about it!" Penny says exasperated.

"How would the university know already?" Amy muses. The whole ride home she had been organizing in her head all the things she would have to do. First she would have to change her name. Then change it on all her identification and credit cards. She would have to tell the university about change in her status. There would be new paperwork to fill out. It was exciting and daunting at the same time thinking about it.

"If you punch out the most annoying guy at the university, well most annoying who is not Sheldon." Penny amends gesturing at Sheldon. Making him huff and roll his eyes. "Then people are going to talk about it! Watch out they are planning a Sheldon punched out a guy party. I think you are the first of the guys to do it."

" Is that what you are going on about? My punching Kripke in the face? I almost forgot about it."

"How could you forget about punching your proclaimed arch nemesis out cold?"

"Something even more exciting happened today that kind of overshadowed it." Amy tells her looking to Sheldon and he smiles and nods at her encouraging her to continue.

"Overshadowed Sheldon sucker punching Kripke in the face." Penny asks confused. That was the most exciting news she had heard in months. Then as if she is truly seeing them for the first time her eyes pop open wide." Wait Amy! Why are you in your bridesmaid dress? " Penny asks covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my god Sheldon why are you in your suit!" Sheldon takes Amy's free hand into his.

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me too..."

"Sheldon and I got married today!" Amy squeals interrupting him.

"Oh my god!" Penny yells jumping up excited. "If you were not both holding babies I would punch both of you out!" Hugging them both. "I was just hanging around the house today. I could have slapped on a dress and been your witness!"

"We just wanted it to be us." Amy tells her.

"How did you talk her into that one?" Penny says angrily to Sheldon.

"It was her idea to elope today not mine." Sheldon says defensive. Penny checks her watch and sees she has gone from running a little late to your fired late.

"I am running late! We will talk about this later! Come by the restaurant tonight with the gang and we can talk between my tables. Also we can have a tiny celebration for your big day."

"I don't know... We have the boys..." Amy starts as Penny heads down the stairs.

"Nope not an excuse! Drop them off with your mother. This is not an option!" Penny calls as she runs down the stairs.

"Well I guess we are going out for dinner tonight." Sheldon sighs as he unlocks the door to the apartment. "I feel like I should carry you over the threshold. Yet I am already carrying someone and so are you."

"Don't worry about it. I might prove to be difficult to carry anyways." Amy tells him as they walk into the apartment. "I guess we should call my mother and tell her the news." Amy grimaces. Dreading her mother's reaction. She would be happy that she was married but not pleaseda out the way it happened.

"If you don't mind I think I will let you do that alone. I missed a lot of work today that I need to catch up on."

"Oh... Alright." Amy says sadly as he sets George down in the pack n play setup in the alcove.

"Besides. We will see her tonight when we drop the boys off. We can both speak with her then." He says smiling at her and she returns it weakly.

Watching his back as he retreats into the bedroom. Tears threaten to prickle behind her eyes. This was not the way she had always imagined her wedding day. Amy loved him with all her heart. She was happy to be spending the rest of her life with him. Still when she was young she did not dream of the courthouse and the Cheesecake Factory. Still this had been her decision and she had to be happy with it. Sheldon had been right they did not need a huge party to show they loved each other. They already lived together, they already had kids. A big party just did not make sense. Still she thought there would be a bit more fan fair. So far today was just like any other day coming home. Worse because Sheldon was hiding in the bedroom. Amy calls her mom on video chat.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello Amy what an unexpected pleasure. So do you have to tell me something or ask me something?"

"Both actually which do you want to hear first?"

"Which is the good news news and which is the bad news?"

"Both could be considered good and they tie into each other."

"Then lets go with the ask." Her mother sighs.

"Can you watch the boys for me tonight possibly overnight?" Amy asks feeling guilty about it being the second night in a row they will have slept in another person's house. But one's wedding night did not come again.

"Of course you know I am always happy to watch my beloved grandson's. You know that just the other day I was complaining about not seeing them enough. Now what is your news?"

"Sheldon and I went to the courthouse today and got married."

"Amy Farrah Fowler!" Her mother yells incensed. "Why did you not tell me that first!"

"Actually it is Amy Farrah Cooper now. Also if you remember I gave you the option of which you wanted to hear first. "Amy says and her mother huffs.

"I have been saving your whole life for your dream wedding and you elope? Why didn't you tell me I would have at least liked to be there!"

"I just wanted it to be us."

"Oh no! I know this was his idea! How he talked you out of your wedding..."

"Mother no, I promise this was all me... I just did not want to wait to be married anymore."

"Well congratulations, I am very happy for you. I know that you two are perfectly suited for one another. I would have liked a large wedding with lots of pictures." Her mother says sadly. " But I respect your decision."

"Thank you mother." Amy tells her.

"Now when are you bringing the boys over?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was an awkward drop off with Amy's mother. Even though Sheldon was not adept at reading social cues he could tell that she was annoyed with him. Even if she embraced him and called him son the reception was chilly.

"So son, are you going to take good care of my little girl?" She asked when Sheldon was left alone with her while Amy settled the boys in.

"Amy is hardly a little girl anymore. But yes I will take care of her and our children."

"You know when Amy was a little girl she used to steal my slip wear it on her head and marry our cat. All her dolls and stuffed animals would be in attendance. I would throw rice at her as she carried the cat down the aisle snapping photographs." She says as she walks over to a table and picks up a frame and hands it to Sheldon. In it an eight year old Amy is wearing a white nightgown a slip on her head and is holding a bunch of fake flowers in her hand. Smiling a toothy braces covered grin at the camera.

"For awhile I worried this might be the only wedding photos I would ever have of her. Then she met you and I thought I might get the real thing." She sighs setting the photo back down. "I guess I was wrong Amy will never have her white wedding."

"Amy in what she wore to our wedding was actually much more historically accurate. As brides would simply wear their best frock hanging in their closet. It was not until Queen Victoria wore white to her wedding to Prince Albert that the tradition of a white wedding was started. Now as far as throwing rice in ancient times they simply threw corn or grain to symbolize fertility and wealth. Then rice started gaining favor. Now it is out of favor because a rumor got started that birds could eat it and it would explode their stomachs. Now that is complete poppycock..."

"Sheldon you certainly are very knowledgeable on a lot of subjects but..." Her mother begins annoyed at his diversion tactics

"Alright time to go Sheldon. Boys are all settled in." Amy says reappearing from behind a door. "Thank you again Mother for everything." Amy says giving her a tight smile as she ushers Sheldon out the door.

When they arrive at the Cheesecake Factory they are surprised when they are told their party is waiting for them. Usually they are always first to arrive. Punctuality being important to both of them. They are ushered into a backroom of the restaurant usually reserved for conferences and large parties. They look at each other curiously as the door opens. Inside all their friends and a large portion of the university is assembled.

"Surprise!" They all yell and Sheldon nearly faints.

"What in the blazes!" He mutters keeping his hand over his heart." How did you assemble this so quickly?"

"To be fair it started out as a part to celebrate you punching Kripke and snowballed from there once Penny found out that you got married." Leonard tells him.

"If you thought that we were going to let this happen without at least a proper reception then you have another thing coming !" Bernadette tells Amy hugging her tightly.

"This is wonderful thank you so much!" Amy coos looking around at the white, pink and gray, decorations hanging around. There are even fresh flowers on every table. "I just can't believe it! All of this is just absolutely perfect."

"Raj and Bernadette are forces of nature when there is a party to plan." Howard says.

"I have a flower guy on call." Raj brags taking a sip of his grasshopper.

"Have a flower guy on call… Do you even hear yourself sometimes ?" Howard asks.

The night progresses and every one is having a great time. They congratulate the happy couple on their nuptials and Sheldon on his triumph over Kripke. As they sit down to eat Leonard stands up to give a toast. He clinks his fork against his glass to get everyone's attention.

"We are all here today to celebrate the wedding of Sheldon and Amy. Who instead of getting married in a big fancy ceremony did us all a favor and eloped. Now some people may think that getting eloped or hell just married seems out of character for Sheldon. However I have known the man for a long time. I know is perfectly in line with his character. When Sheldon has a feeling he knows it. I remember the day he came back from his first date with Amy. She told him that she might be home around five and he could call her then. He called her at 4:59:54 so that when she picked up the phone it would be exactly five. From the moment he met her he has been completely enamored by this woman. It bas been so wonderful see him grow from a boy. To a wonderful father and now husband. I wish you many happy years together." Leonard says sitting down." Then Sheldon rises and clinks his glass.

"Sheldon." Leonard hisses at him. "You don't generally toast at your own wedding."

" This is not my wedding. This is an intimate gathering of friends gathered after my wedding." He tells him before continuing. "When Amy and I got married today at the courthouse I was given lines to say. I repeated them in complete agreement with the sentiment. Amy I will be yours through sickness and health. To have and to hold. However I could not help but feeling the words that I was feed did nothing to explain how I feel about you Amy. For I am with you beyond the bounds of sanity and reason. There is nothing I would not do for you. That I would not try and give you and my sons. What I feel for you goes beyond words repeated out a book. You have given me my entire life. The philosopher Nietzsche said 'There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness.' That is how I feel about you. You give me reason, you give me madness, and you give me love." He says concludes.

"Sheldon… That was beautiful. That did not come from a movie did it?" Amy asks him.

"No, I wrote that when we got home. I just did think I would have a chance to deliver it so quickly." He tells her sitting down and she grabs his arm and rests her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you." She says feeling bad she had been cursing him inwardly when they got home.

"I thought the vows we said were a tad bland. I wanted to say something that better conveyed my feelings for you."

"There are not enough words to convey how I feel about you." Amy tells him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon helps Amy as she wobbles up the stairs giggling like a school girl. Sheldon did not have any champagne but Amy had enough for both of them. Though she insists that she is not drunk. Just very happy. They make it to the door of their apartment and Sheldon stops her from entering.

"I am going going go carry you across." He tells her attempting to wrap his arms around her but she jokingly slaps them away.

"Nuh-uh no way! You are not picking me up." Amy says attempting to barrel past him and into the apartment.

"I believe social convention dictates that I carry you across the threshold." He says holding his arm across the door.

"We have already crossed the threshold as a married couple so your argument is moot."

"Please…" He begs looking at her with soulful eyes.

"Oh fine!" She relents " I just don't see it being fruitful for either of us." She says but he is already scooping her up in his arms. Amy squeals and wraps her arms tightly across his neck as he carries her past the door frame and kicks the door closed. "Okay put me down." Amy says as he continues to walk with her in his arms.

"Not yet." He tells her as he walks to the couch and collapses in his spot with her still in his arms. He is slightly out of breath but Amy is still impressed.

"Your stronger than you look." She remarks looking up at him her arms still locked around his neck.

"You say that like you are surprised." He says looking down at her with a cocky grin.

"With you I am always surprised and amazed." She tells him looking up into his face .the look of utter devotion he is giving her sends shivers down her spine. She runs a hand down his jawline. Runs her thumb across his full bottom lip. Committing every inch of his face to memory. He closes his eyes and leans into her embrace. Loving the way her soft hands feel as the caress him gently. Amy curls deeper into his chest resting her head on his heart. The steady thumping of it comforting her. It feels nice just laying with him. No pretense, no expectations, no fear, they belonged to each other now. Amy grabs his large hand and places his on her own heart. Wanting them both to feel each others hearts beat in time.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes it is your heart beat. Did you know that the "thump-thump" of a heartbeat is the sound made by the four valves of the heart closing. That the average adult heart beats 72 times a minute; 100,000 times a day; 3,600,000 times a year; and 2.5 billion times during a lifetime?"

"I meant something more profound than that. Sometimes it almost feel like they are in sync like our hearts beat as one."

"A physical impossibility, there is no way to match our heartbeats to each others." Be says but as he looks at her he softens as her face falls. "However I get your sentiment." He tells her quickly. Moving to kiss her softly on the forehead but Amy tips her head and catches his mouth with hers. Pulling his face close to hers massaging her tongue against his. He groans as her tongue explores his mouth and her hands roam his body. He pulls her tighter onto his lap pressing her against the back of the couch.

"This is nice." Amy says between kisses. "I think this is our first make out on the couch. I feel like a naughty teenager. I think I will just kiss you all night." Amy tells him sucking gently on the soft spot on his neck then licking a trail up to his jaw bone.

"I think you are forgetting something." He hisses as her mouth continues his sensual assault on his neck.

"Mmmm… Whats that?" She whispers before kissing him deeply again.

"This is our wedding night. We have yet to consummate our nuptials." He tells her flipping her on her back and covering her body with his own.

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Amy tells him wrapping her legs around him and grinding against his body. Her hands already tugging at his clothes pulling out his shirttails.

"You want to here?" He asks as she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off. She is being more aggressive than she normally is. He attributes it to the champagne consumed at their party. He is not complaining though as her eager hands move to his pants and find the zipper.

"Why not? There are no kids, Penny spent the night with Leonard so there is no one to intrude. I want you yo take me in your spot." Amy says tugging on his pants while kissing on his neck.

"I think that may be the most seductive thing I have ever heard." He says pushing her dress up and she sits up and pulls it over her head.

"To be fair you have not been told very many seductive things in your life." She teases him as his hands explore her bare flesh.

"Maybe so, but what I have been told has all come from you." He tells her as he finishes undressing her.

"It better always come from me." She says as she tugs off what remains of his clothes.

"Always." He murmurs as he covers his body with hers.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi-lo! Did you miss me? I have been taking a small break from writing as my feels are at a all time low. I promise to update more reguarly from now on. I took a month break from one story. This chapter is a bit different... Let me know what you think I love reviews they help me write.**

" _Maybe so, but what I have been told has all come from you." He tells her as he finishes undressing her._

 _"It better always come from me." She says as she tugs off what remains of his clothes._

 _"Always." He murmurs as he covers his body with hers._

Afterwards they lay together in the couch not caring about the now sticky leather. Amy's body pressed into his as he leans into the back of the couch. His arm thrown over her body

holding her tightly. He sits up and kisses her shoulder and she turns to look at him.

"You know Amy." Sheldon says his soulful blue eyes looking into hers. His large hand wrapped around her stomach gently stroking her. Amy thinks he is about to say something profound it being the their wedding night and having just made love. Instead he follows it up with. " My sperm will still be good when I am well into my sixties but your eggs have an expiration date."

"What the hell Sheldon!" Amy demands getting up off the couch and storming off to the bedroom.

"It is true!" He says following after her stopping the door before she can slam it in his face.

"The expiration date of my eggs is none of your damn business." She tells him pulling on a nightgown.

"Language!" He exclaims after her second epitaph

"Oh please!" Amy sighs as he pulls on his pajamas "You don't have a virgin anything anymore! You are lucky I am not pulling out the unforgivables."

"Their is no need for salty language. But actually the expiration date of your eggs is my damn business. We aren't getting any younger and if we want to have another baby we have to get a move on it."

"You want to have another baby?" Amy asks shocked the boys were still so young.

"Yes I do." He says leaving the room to go to the bathroom and brush his teeth. "Don't you?"

"I hadn't really thought about it." Amy answers as she stands beside him to brush her teeth. Her hands were so full as was. Another baby on top of everything else? Of course things would be different this time around. Less fraught with emotion. Sheldon would be there all the time to help her. There would be a ring on her finger this time.

" If we started trying now then that would give us a six month window to conceive. We could get pregnant just before the boys first birthday putting a nineteen month window in their ages. That is how far apart in age Missy and I are from George Jr." Sheldon tells her as he brushes his teeth. Amy is impressed with the amount of thought that he has put into this. Not surprised though Sheldon never says anything unless he has given it careful consideration.

"I am not saying no...but..." Amy says brushing her teeth smiling at his expression. She knows how much he hates it when she leaves things hanging. He stares at her tapping his foot impatiently as she takes her time brushing her teeth. Finally breaking down.

"You are not saying no but?" He asks as the exit the bathroom.

"But I am not sure if now is the best time to start trying. It only took one shoot to get the twins. If I conceive right away then that leaves us almost with triplets."

"You conceived right away because it was a controlled environment and you were on a healthy dose of fertility drugs. If we try it the old fashioned way it could take longer than my projected time frame. Who are we kidding my sperm are champions it will definitely happen in the projected time frame." He says cockily. "My mother said all daddy had to do was look at her and she got pregnant. Cooper men have prolific sperm." Sheldon tells her as they get into bed. Amy snuggles against his chest a smile on her lips

"Speaking of your mother when do you plan on telling her that we got married." Amy asks him and he stokes her hair gently

"I told her today I sent out an email blast with all the usual updates and a note about our nuptials. Of course she overreacted and called me the minute she received the email." He sighs shaking his head. "Expect a trip to Texas soon Mother wants to show you off."

"Show me off?"

"Yes, she said quote 'I need to show off the girl to prove I was not lying. Even though I Was but god forgives little white lies."

"What did she lie about?"

"Apparently she had been telling people we were married for quite sometime. "

"Why did she do that?"

"My mother can be quite liberal for a conservative christian woman. However telling the family she was the proud grandmother of two test tube babies born out of wedlock proved too much for her."

"Is that why you want to have another baby? So we can have a baby your family thinks is normal."

"I could give a damn about what my family thinks." He says brusquely. "I have been and will continue to be the odd one out in my family. I want another baby because I have enjoyed the experience and want to see it repeated."

"I am not saying no... I just need some time to think about it." She tells him. Then as she lies quietly beside him trying to process all this new information. She has a vision of a little girl with her eyes. Amy always wanted a daughter one she could teach all the things her mother had kept hidden from her. "Maybe it will be a girl this time." She says as sleepily as she drifts off and she swears she hears Sheldon murmur.

"A little girl that looks just like you." As she falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beverly wakes up at six sharp to start her morning routine. First she heads to her home gym and runs on the treadmill for twenty minutes. Then she does twenty minutes of calisthenics and then some light yoga. After that she showers and dresses for the day selecting her outfit from a planned closet schematic.

Then she heads down stairs fixes a cup of tea and checks her email on her ipad. Boring the usual drivel from clients and associates. Then she sees an email from Sheldon and she smiles in spite of herself. Over the years she had grown to look forward to her correspondence with her son's roommate.

Sheldon was not only brilliant but she found him humorous and engaging as well. There was not a subject that he could not correspond to without some proficiency. Beverly recalls a conversation she had with her daughter Bethany about him. Beverly had been gushing about his intelligence and what a remarkable young man he was when Bethany cut in.

"Mother, the way you are carrying on about Leonards little roommate it is almost like you have a crush."

"Don't be ridiculous Bethany! Dr. Cooper is just a fascinating man. So accomplished at such a young age. I just wish Leonard had an ounce of his gumption."

"I know mother that love is just the brain emitting adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin. But even you have to admit this enigmatic Dr. Cooper is making your brain release them." Bethany tells her knowingly and Beverly is scandalized.

"I assure you Bethany that I do not have the, as the young people say 'Hots for Dr. Cooper.' Now Bethany I call you up to discuss your opinions on the latest supreme court ruling. Now tell me how we ended up on this tawdry topic."

"Because you could not stop talking about Dr. Coopers opinion on the matter."

"Nevermind that Bethany." She had snapped at her daughter effectively ending the conversation. However what Bethany had pointed out had merit.. Part of the allure of Dr. Cooper was his similarities to her. His lack of interest in the opposite sex and the entanglements in between. Sheldon had even found a way to one up her in the child rearing department. Completely skipping the messiness of coitus and just implanting his super sperm into a healthy ovum. To get her children she had to endure the sticky fumblings of Albert Hofstadter. If IVF had been prevalent in the seventies and eighties she might have gone the same route. Though she could not help but wonder what coitus would Sheldon would be like.

Dr. Cooper was a source of fascination for her. Sometimes her mind strayed and thought of their impromptu kiss. Even though she had been drunk out of her mind and he had been as responsive as a brick wall. The kiss affected her. Made her want to try again when he was less caught of guard and willing. The thought of being the one to teach him a few things was oddly titillating. Beverly shakes her head and tries to clear her head of the salacious thoughts she is having. Sheldon was her son's roommate and friend she was old enough to be his mother.

Beverly opens up the email and reads it chuckling at an amusing mathematical joke he has made. His research seems to be going well. Last they spoke he was worried about the direction it was going. When she comes to the end she is surprised to see he has included a photo this time. The only other times Sheldon had included a photo in his weekly email blast was when he had figured out the graphene problem and when his twins were born.

This time it is of him and the girl he chose to be his surrogate . Beverly knew they were living together but she assumed that she was in Leonard's old room. She also knew that they were engaged but again it was her assumption that the ring was purely for show. Just a front to quell the rage in his conservative mother's heart at having grand children born out of wedlock. Honestly how could that woman not see what an efficient arrangement Sheldon had.

Looking at the photo however she gathers her assumptions were erroneous. The way he is looking at this girl is not a look you would give to simply a surrogate. His hand is wrapped around her waist and they are looking into each others eyes like the answers to the universe are in there. The caption under the photo reads 'got married today, meet the new ."

"Got married?" Beverly says out loud taking a sip of her tea grimacing when she realizes it has gone cold. How could she not know that he was getting married? They had a regular correspondence she had least thought she would be invited to the wedding. Something in her runs cold the thought of the brilliant Dr. Sheldon Cooper being tied down like any other common man. The thought is disturbing.

Beverly had put him on a pedestal admired how he was above all the trappings of convention. Sheldon was still a virgin his lack of sexual experience and entanglements a source of pride for him. He often pointed to that fact as a source of his accomplishments. The reason he had been able to go through life with so little distractions.

Yet here he was married just like anyone else Beverly wondered if they had consummated just like everyone else of if he had found a loophole. Knowing Sheldon be had found some other way to get around it. The thought makes Beverly her heart of hearts she secretly would love to be the one who took away his virginity. It would be a point of pride to deflower the brilliant Dr. Cooper. She wonders what in her psyche makes her want that.

Of course there was no evidence saying that he had not consummated the marriage. What was it about this girl that made her so special that he would even consider giving up his carefully cultivated virginity.

This wedding is blindsiding her. Leonard she expected a quickie wedding from. Probably after his floozy of a girlfriend got herself knocked up for financial security. Sheldon however did nothing without intense scrutiny.

Beverly really did not know much about Sheldon's new wife. In their conversations Sheldon did not say much about her and she never asked. He had asked her some parenting tips once or twice. Things like her opinion on breastfeeding past the age of one and Ferberizing. He might say something like "Amy thinks we should breastfeed until the age of two but I am worried that will give them unhealthy attachments to breasts." Or "I think Amy cuddles the children excessively what are your thoughts."

Never did he talk about how her she barely remembered her name was Amy. Not like Leonard who droned on for hours Penny did this... Penny did that... Maddening.

Beverly finds herself staring at the photo almost in a trance. The look of love and...what was it?...passion... In the photo was almost palpable. Had anyone ever looked at her like that? Like she was the most wondrous creature in the world? One thing was for sure he had not selected this girl for her looks. She was plain in every sense of the word. There was not a striking feature on her. She supposes intelligence would be more important to a man like Sheldon. This girl must have it spades to attract him. Beverly gets up and walks over to her bookcase picking up her own wedding photo.

In it she looks like a cat who had just caught its quarry and Albert looks like the frightened mouse. Beverly had married for the same reasons, or so she thought, that Sheldon had chosen his surrogate. She had been eager to start her research in child rearing and needed a child to do it with. Albert had been the perfect specimen to sire her progeny. Carefully selected for his genetic potential. Love had never been a factor in their pair bond. He had given her two extremely gifted children and Leonard.

Curiosity gets the best of her she has to talk to Sheldon about his announcement. Beverly checks her watch it is nearly eight o'clock now. In California it would only be five in the morning Sheldon rises at 6:45. Much too early to call upon him.

Beverly tries to put her mind elsewhere until she can call him. She finishes her emails and starts reading a manuscript that a fellow psychologist sent her. Not retaining a word of it nervously tapping her fingers on the table. When the phone rings she picks it up without checking the caller ID. Sighing when she hears Leonard's voice.

"Hello Mother." Leonard says trying to keep the glee out of his voice. He has been waiting all night to tell his mother the news.

"Hello Leonard, to what do I owe the pleasure so early in the morning?"

"I always rise early Mother, besides I have some interesting news to tell you. Your golden boy Sheldon got married yesterday."

"Yes, I saw it in his weekly email. I hadn't realized that the wedding was so close. My invitation must of got lost in the mail."

"Oh there were no invitations. They just went down to the courthouse and got married. "

"That seems highly out of character for him. I was under the impression that Sheldon never did anything without careful consideration."

"Sheldon has been after Amy to marry him for months. Amy just finally agreed to do it yesterday. I guess him punching out a work colleague when he insulted her spurred Amy into action."

"Blatant displays of testosterone are not usually Sheldon's forte I thought?" Beverly muses. She had always thought him to be above such displays of masculinity. Sheldon did not need to exploit his maleness like other men did. But the thought of him stepping into a more traditionally masculine role is thrilling. It makes her curious as to what other ways he is evolving as a male.

"Well I guess becoming a man makes you do crazy things. I guess if you wanted to put it into psychological terms he is experiencing a late onset puberty." This makes Beverley start what is being implied is that Sheldon had shed his virginity prior to the nuptials.

"I would hardly call that a psychological term but I understand your meaning." She tells him breezily. "So tell me about his wife. What is she like?"

"Amy? She is perfect for him." Leonard tells her.

"I am sure she is for him to chose to marry her but what specifically makes her perfect for him?"

"Well she is a neuroscientist and she works at Caltech in the research department. She graduated with honors from Harvard. Got her Doctorate at twenty-two. Is every bit the wackadoodle that he is."

"A neuroscientist interesting like what I do?"

"Amy is a bit more involved in the brain than you are mother."

"Really how so?"

"You ask questions to dissect brains . Amy slices them open and dissects them. Actually you may be familiar with her work she was recently on the cover of Neuron magazine." Beverly goes to her coffee table and picks up the latest issue of the magazine. Sure enough the featured study is by none other than Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler. Reading it she thought the name had rung a bell but she did not know why. The research was inspired and it had impressed her greatly. It had been on her to do list to contact the author and give her approval.

"I may have read that. I read so much you know." Beverly tells him tossing the magazine back down.

"Well mother I must get going." Leonard says happy that he was able to ruffle his mother's normally sleek feathers.

Beverly hangs up with Leonard feeling more disturbed than before. She finds it highly coincidental that Sheldon would chose a woman with a field so close to her own. In fact Beverly can't stop making parallels between herself and the mysterious Amy. It is quite possible that their kiss stirred something within him. Unable to fulfill his desire for her through distance and the pesky relationship with her son. Sheldon had done the next best thing and gone out and gotten a poor substitute. The thought disheartens her, imagining Sheldon pining away for his Mrs. Robinson figure. Going out and getting a close enough substitute, now he would be saddled with her the rest of his life. It is her duty to let him know that she was available to him for romantic involvement.

She fixes her hair and applies fresh make up before grabbing her laptop and making a video call to Sheldon. It rings twice before he picks it up. He is still in his pajamas and he has not shaved yet, his hair appears mussed from sleep. Beverly finds the departure from his normally clean cut appearance alluring.

"Dr. Hofstadter good morning." He greets her his voice deep from sleep.

"I hear congratulations are in order." She says tartly. Still annoyed that she was out of the loop about his wedding. She found herself confiding everything in him from her research to her divorce and he shared so little with her.

"Yes, I finally convinced her to marry me. I never thought I would fall to pressures of societal you had told me two years ago I would be a happily married man I would have told you impossible. However nothing in the universe is impossible as improbable as it seems." He says smiling at his jest.

"No big wedding? I am surprised I would have thought your mother would have demanded one. I remember how you told me she reacted to you having children."

"We are are going to Texas soon where I am sure a large and unnecessary party will be thrown." He frowns.

"How unpleasant for you...Do tell... Amy is it?... Congratulations for me..." Beverly begins but Sheldon interrupts.

"Tell her yourself!" He says turning around in his chair and pulling Amy into frame. Amy waves at her through the camera.

"Hello Sheldon has told me so much about you! I have to say I have been an admirer of your research for quite sometime. Even if our views on child rearing do differ significantly."

"Thank you. Some of my views on the subject have been a tad controversial. I read your study in neuron fascinating research if a tad one sided. Oh and congratulations on your wedding to Sheldon you certainly have a catch."

"It means so much to hear you say that." Amy says smiling tightly and she can't decide if she is talking about her marrying Sheldon or her research. "Well I must get going I have to go pick up our boys from my mother. Goodbye ." She says but before she pops out of frame she gives Sheldon a long lingering kiss that Beverly has too look away from. "I'll be back soon." She tells him as she leaves. Sheldon looks back into the camera looking flushed and a tad embarrassed.

"Sorry about that ,she is not normally so ...affectionate." He says.

"Staking her claim I suppose it is an involuntary response to a perceived threat." Beverly tells him. Sheldon scoffs.

"Hardly there is no perceived threat here. Amy is just hopped up on goofy juice after the excitement of yesterday." He tells her.

"Or is there? You were talking to me. Another female in your life. It is quite possible that Amy views our conversations as a threat."

"Oh I don't think so... She knows our relationship is strictly professional. One born out of mutual respect for each other's work."

"Isn't that how you told me your relationship Amy started?" Beverly asks arching an eyebrow.

"What are you saying?"

"Sheldon I could not help but notice the parallels between myself and your new wife. We both are highly accomplished scientists. Both have degrees in neuroscience even! You admired both of us for our brains first. I guess I am just making sure that after the kiss we shared. That you did not seek this poor girl out as a substitute for me. I wanted to let you know that if that were the case I am available for romantic involvement."

"Beverly for once I find myself at a loss for words." He says after a long pause. Beverly takes it as she has hit the nail on the head and plows on.

"If it was my age you were concerned about and my ability to give you progeny. I had some of my eggs frozen and we could use this girl as a surrogate again."

"Amy and I are married Beverly." He says as if the point were obvious.

"Well if you have not consummated you could always have it annulled. "

"I assure you the marriage was consummated. Last night and this morning so that ship has sailed. However the point is moot. Amy is my wife. I married her because I love her and only her. Amy is the only woman I have felt this way about... ever. The kiss we shared was a drunken mistake on your part. It was uncomfortable and not at all pleasurable for me. I

I have done my best to forget about it and move on. I enjoy talking with you and I do not wish to hurt your feelings. However I must let you know if you continue to pursue a relationship that is anything other than professional I will be forced to cease communications with you." He says tersely.

"I understand, I am sorry if I have caused you discomfort Sheldon. You know how highly I respect and I would not want to sully your respect for me. I hope this conversation has not tarnished your opinion of me. I just had to find out for my own peace of mind."

"No, I still respect you and your work. Additionally you are my best friends mother. I move that forget this uncomfortable conversation ever took place and revert back to our old standings."

"Agreed, Goodbye Sheldon and congratulations again on your wedding. I hope you will be very happy with Amy."

"Oh I am." He says as he closes his computer.

 **So who is ready for the twins to meet Memaw?**


	13. Chapter 13

Mary gets up at seven o clock in the morning. First she makes herself a pot of coffee then she sits at the kitchen table and reads from her devotional. Mary reads out of it every morning but today she finds she needs wisdom more than ever.

"The Lord is compassionate and gracious,slow to anger, abounding in love." Mary reads out loud sighing. "Psalm 103:8 the good lord always knows what I need to hear." Mary says setting her book down and taking a sip out of her coffee.

It has not even been a full day since Sheldon told her about his wedding and her heart still hurts. Mary wanted him to get married and she was happy he had. However she had wanted to be there . George Jr. was never going to get married and Missy was still tearing through men like tissue paper. This was her chance for a big wedding and she felt cheated.

Sheldon had eloped like a teenager who had gotten a girl in trouble. Well he had gotten a girl into trouble she supposed. But this was no shotgun wedding. There boys were nearly eight months old now.

Memmaw would be crushed when she told her about the quickie wedding. They had just been talking the other day about the upcoming wedding. Whether they would have it in a church or not. If they would wait until the boys were old enough to be ring bearers. If they could convince Amy to wear the family dress. They had been spinning yarns right and left about the wedding to everyone who would listen anyways.

Memaw had started it when Sheldon had first told her about having the babies with Amy. Not quite sure how to explain to her ladies auxiliary her grandsons arrangements. She had simply told them that he had gotten married and was having babies. Mary after first admonishing Memaw had decided to follow suit.

It was just so hard to explain to people around these parts what it is that they were doing. People would ask her you mean like Clay Aiken? You mean like Ricky Martin did? Not up on the latest pop culture news she had to ask Missy what they meant by that.

"Mama they are both gay men who used surrogates to have babies." Missy had said shaking her head.

"Now, honey neither of those two fellas are gay. Ricky Martin sang about living La vida loca and sinning with women" Mary had chided her shaking her head in disbelief.

"Mama the only sinning that man was doing was with other men. Mama you can not seriously tell me you had no idea Clay Aiken was gay." Missy said slapping her arm. " By asking you that they are asking if Shelly is gay. Lots of gay men have babies like that now."

"Your brother is not gay!" shocked but not unsurprised that that was what people were implying about her son. Sheldon had always been peculiar. People never did know quite how to peg him. Mary felt she needed to quickly amend herself to her liberal minded daughter. "If he was I would love him just the same. However he is in love with that girl and it is as plain as the nose on my face."

"How is anyone supposed to know that if they have never seen Amy and all they know is that he is not marrying her and they are having babies. Mama how do you know that, they didn't even have sex! They never even touched each other to have the babies."

"A mother just knows these things Missy!" Mary had said and Missy arched her eyebrow at her just like her brother did. It was the Cooper brow arch. "I will just tell em' that they are married just to stop some tongues from wagging."

"How you are you going to prove it" she asked

"They should believe the words out of my mouth like it is the gospel." Mary scoffed her virtuous record spoke for itself.

"Yes mama but what if the virtue of your good word ain't enough. People are going to want to see pictures of the wedding. Shelly has been a curiosity around these parts for a long time."

"I will just keep forgetting to bring pictures until they have their wedding. Then when they finally do get married I will have the pictures to show.

"Mama that is devious what would Jesus think?"

"He would praise my quick thinking and forgive me in the end and the apologize for all the trials and tribulations that boy has put me through." Mary and told her with a nod of her head ending the conversation."

Now there would be none of that. There was not even a video or photos of the event because they had gone by themselves. As much as Sheldon tried to tell her that this had been Amy's idea. The whole thing reeked of Sheldon. The boy had valued his privacy, had always been secretive. Shelly was never fond of a fuss. In fact at the age of thirteen he had made them quit celebrating his birthday all together.

Amy had told her a big wedding had been something she had been wishing for. What young girl does not dream of her wedding some day? Sure Amy was just as odd as Shelly but she had wanted a wedding. After they had gotten engaged they had talked about the wedding and where it might be. What colors she would use, pink and gray Mary remembers. Somehow Shelly had gotten her to change her mind and she would not stand for it.

They may already be married and have two babies but it was never too late for a shotgun wedding in Mary's book. They were going to have a special day whether they liked it or not. First thing was to call the preacher and see when he and the church were available. Mary had a been a pillar of the community for years. Always doing selflessly for others it was time to call in a few favors. The people of this town owed her and it was time to collect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon had disconnected the call from Beverly extremely rattled. What in the devil had the woman been thinking talking to him like that? Their relationship had always been nothing but professional. What would give the woman the idea that he wanted to pursue a romantic relationship with her? When she had kissed him he had made it clear that it was not an experience that he cared to have repeated.

Beverly had referred to Amy like she was nothing but a surrogate. Just a healthy ovum to gestate his progeny inside. Why would he have married her if she was just the vessel in which his children were brought to fruition. If that had been the case he would have nothing more than a passing cordial relationship with her. Just enough to maintain friendly communication while passing the children back and forth.

Not that he had ever gone into detail with Beverly about how he felt about Amy. Of course he had never told anyone that. It was none of Beverly's concern what his heart yearned for. Their relationship was purely of the mind. He respected her professionally and enjoyed hearing her take on current events. Sometimes he had even sought out her advice on things. Never once had he ever given her any inclination that he thought about her more than that.

Beverly thought that Amy was just a poor substitute for herself. The narcissism in the statement was maddening. How could Beverley ever think she could compare to Amy in that capacity. Beverly not only thought she compare but she also thought she superseded Amy.

He pondered what to do about the situation. Sheldon could never imagine his mother carrying on like that. Throwing herself at Leonard. It was unbecoming of a woman of that age to be acting like that. He felt that had effectively shut her down. That he had done so without damaging their relationship as scientists or the fact she was his best friend's mother. The things he wanted to say to her after what she had said about Amy still stung his mouth. He had held back a volley of insults on everything from her parenting style which had produced the puny emotional wreck Leonard to a comparison of her looks to Amy's. How Beverly thought she was competing with my in any department was beyond his ken. What would Leonard think about the way his mother had just acted what she had said to him about romantic involvement.

Leonard had to get his mother in line and that was the end of it. He dials Leonard on his phone to give him a piece of his mind but it goes straight to voicemail. When his phone rings directly after he picks it up without hesitation.

"Sheldon honey how are you doing?"

"The same I was yesterday when we spoke." Sheldon sighs he loves his mother but two phone conversations in two days was a bit much. Even the small wedding they had was bringing more attention than he wanted.

"Now honey I was thinking and you said that you were planning a visit soon."

"Yes after the dust settles a bit perhaps in a few months."

"Shelly a lot can change in a few months! Memaw has not even seen them boys! By the time she sees them they will be grown men."

"In a few months they will be almost a year old and better prepared for travel."

"In a few months they won't be babies anymore! Shelly, Memaw wants to see them and she wants to see you. She ain't getting any younger. "

"When would you like us to visit?" Sheldon say aggravated

"I am so glad you asked baby! You see we are having a little get together in two weeks and the whole family will be there. People you have not seen in years baby. Uncle Stumpy, Aunt Georgeann, the twins Tammylynn and Terrilynnn." Mary says ticking off names and Sheldon interrupts her before she names every cousin he has.

"There is a reason I have not seen these people in years Mother." he says with an edge to his voice. The twins had been terrible to him. They and his sister had once locked him in their room forced him into a dress and made him up with make up. They called him Kelly and made him have tea parties before they finally let him out.

"Cause you been so busy with your studies and your science doodads and what not. I understand honey. However you are a grown married man now with children of your own. Don't you want to show off to them what a pretty wife you have."

"I do not feel the need to parade my wife around like a show dog. I have nothing to prove to these people."

"You would not be parading her around. You would be introducing the woman that you love to the family that loves you."

"They have ostracized me my entire life."

"No one made an ostrich out of anyone sugar! Now get you head out of the sand and look around. There are people who love you and they want to meet this little family you have." Mary snaps and he can tell her patience is running thin so he does not bother correcting her about the ostrich.

"Fine I will discuss it with Amy and see what she says about the timing." and he smiles pleased with himself. Let Amy be reason he can not go then she can be mad at Amy.

"I will call her sugar! I wanted to congratulate her on the wedding anyways I will call her right now."

"Mother that is not such a good idea. Amy is driving right now to go pick up the boys from her mother's house."

"Honey I know she has that fancy talking car thing! Two minutes on the phone without having to use her hands won't hurt her none. I promise I will keep it brief. Bye sugar love you!" and she disconnects before he can say anything else.

He will call Amy before his mother can warn her to say no. His phone buzzes in his hand and he jumps this has been a nerve wracking morning,

"Hello." he answers.

"You called me?" Leonard responds still annoyed about the conversation he had with his mother earlier.

"Yes you need to get a handle on your mother."

"What do you mean by that?" Leonard asks confused.

"Your mother called this morning to congratulate me on my wedding. Then she told me that I had just married Amy has a poor substitute for herself."

"She what?"

"She did went on to suggest I have my marriage too Amy annulled and that I consider using Amy as a vessel to carry her frozen embryo implanted with my sperm."

"She didn't..."

"She most certainly did!"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"You need to tell her how inappropriate it is for a woman of her age to be acting in such a way."

"I am with you buddy but maybe you should not have been carrying on with her like you did. Calling her all the time, writing her emails You talk to her more than I do."

"In a purely professional manner I never led her to believe that I was romantically interested in her. When she kissed me I told her that there would be no more of that."

"You kissed my mom!" Leonard screeches into the phone.

"She kissed me when your girlfriend got her very drunk." Sheldon says annoyed.

"You know what... I can't with this right now. Goodbye Sheldon." Then Sheldon hears dead air. This has been a very frustrating morning indeed and he has been hung up on twice. Three times a charm he thinks as he dials Amy's number.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy drives to her mother's house laughing to herself. She had never liked Beverly Hofstadter she had read her books and studies while in college. Dr. Beverly Hofstadter was on the required reading list for many of her courses. Amy found her approach to child rearing almost barbaric. In fact she had wrote paper countering neurological approaches to child rearing in a psychology course she had taken. The paper had gotten very high marks and the professor had remarked it was thought provoking. Amy also did not like the regular correspondence she kept up with Sheldon. Especially after hearing about the time she had drunkenly kissed him from Penny.

Penny had found the incident hilarious and recounted it with glee. Thinking about it made Amy's blood run cold. Even if Penny had told her he had been responsive as a mannequin. Amy happily recalls the look on Beverly's face as she kissed Sheldon. Thinly veiled hatred and disgust, Sheldon may talk to her about it later. About how a kiss in front of the esteemed Dr. Hofstadter was inappropriate but it was worth the lecture about public affections. The phone in her car rings and Amy answers it. The voice of Mary Cooper fills her Volvo.

"Hey Sugar it is me Mary!"

"Hello Mary."

"Now don't you have some important news to tell me?"

"I think you may already know the news." Amy demurs.

"Seems like I gained a new daughter yesterday. " Mary says reprovingly

"Yes, Sheldon and I got married. I hope you can be happy for us and I am sorry that you could not be present. It was a fairly impromptu decision."

"Honey I am pleased as punch that I can call you my daughter officially. Now Memaw however she is fit to be tied. Seeing as her health is poorly and travel takes its toll. She was a' waiting for ya'lls wedding for a visit. She has been chomping at the bit to see them boys of yours. Now it looks like she has missed her chance and she is plum disappointed."

"Sheldon and I were planning a visit to Texas soon..."

"That's wonderful sugar! See it just so happens that in two weeks the whole family will all be together. Now most of us are spread far and wide nowadays. So any other time you visited you might meet a few of us But not the whole Cooper clan."

"Is it a family reunion?" Amy asks.

"Kind of like that honey." Mary says evasively and Amy gets the strong impression that this get together is being orchestrated solely for their benefit.

"I don't know Mary... I mean I would love to but I would have to talk to Sheldon about the timing."

"I just got off the phone with with him and he says as long as you are okay with it it was okay."

"Oh he did." Amy says. Sheldon wanted her to be the bad guy and think of some sort of excuse to delay the visit. Well she was was not going to play that game. "Then that sounds wonderful! We will see you in two weeks."

"Honey Memaw will be happy as a hog in a mud bath to see ya'll! Now I bet you wish you had held off on them babies now that ya'll have tied the knot. If only you'd had a crystal ball I bet you would have done things differently. Done it more first comes love, then comes marriage style."

"No Mary, I think things went just the way they were supposed too."

"I suppose you are right. Sheldon never was one to do things in the correct order. All his life honey Shelly has done things the way most would think to be more difficult. Shelly was never one to take the easy road out."

"I am sure people could say that about me as well."

"And that honey is why ya'll is a match made in heaven! Now I know you are driving so I am going to let you go. You give them boys a kiss for me and tell him Nana Mary can't wait to see em'!"

"Of course Mary. I look forward to seeing you as well."

"Now honey, you can call me mom now! Love ya' honey."

"Love you too." Amy says as she disconnects the phone. Mary was so warm and loving so unlike her own mother. Her mother had only told her that she loved her a handful of times in her life. As she did not believe in coddling children.

Would she change the way she had done things if she had known things would turn out differently? When she had posed the idea of having children together Amy thought it was her only chance for a family. Would she have wanted to wait if someone had told her that if she could just be patient she could have everything she ever wanted? Or had the boys been the catalyst to spur Sheldon into action. Would they have ever reached this point without them? Amy is deep in thought thinking about it when her phone rings again. Amy picks it up and without preamble Sheldon rattles out

"Has my mother called you yet?"

"Hello Sheldon." Amy says calmly she had been expecting his call. Quite frankly she is surprised she got Mary's call before his.

"Hello Amy, has my mother called you?" he asks with frantic edge to his voice.

"As a matter of fact she has."

"Drat I was hoping to reach you before hand but Leonard intercepted me and talked to me at length. "

"What did Leonard want?"

"Nothing..." Sheldon says in an evasive tone. "So about this gathering my mother was talking about."

"We are going." Amy says firmly.

"Amy! You know how I feel about large gatherings, my family, and Texas! I can only handle two out of the three at a time. all three at once will be unbearable." he whines.

"Then you should have thought about that before you foisted denial duties on to me. Don't think I could not tell that is what you are angling for! If you did not want to go you should have told her you do not want to come."

"That is what your job is as my wife."

"I did not say to be a bouncer for your mother's travel invitations anywhere in our vows." Amy say.

"You did say you would obey me."

"Yes and I had major qualms with that particular one. However your argument is invalid as you never asked me to tell your mother we would not be able to make it."

"Yes thanks to Leonard and him not picking up the first time someone calls."

"Oh you called him first."

"Yes, I needed to tell him to get his mother in line."

"What did Beverly do?" Amy asks intrigued.

"Can we talk about this later you are driving and I do not want you behind the wheel upset. The leading cause of traffic accidents in female drivers is emotional upset."

"I am pulling over and you are telling me now." Amy says putting on her turn signal preparing to get onto the shoulder.

"No, you need to get the boys and I do not want to delay you further. Do you really want the boys being with that woman longer than strictly necessary?" Amy sighs he is right. Leave them too long with her mother and she will have them baptized.

"Fine but we are having a lengthy discussion when I get home." Amy tells him.

"I assumed so... Goodbye Amy love you."

"Love you too Sheldon." Amy says disconnecting her phone her mind reeling about what Beverly had said to Sheldon.

Amy picks up the boys in a hurry barely speaking to her mother. She knows she is going to hear the having a grateful heart speech later but she does not care. Her mother should love watching the boys. When she was young her mother would tell her a story.

She would say that when she first found out she was pregnant she would pray everyday for it to be a boy. Because boys are born free from sin and girls are born with wickedness in their hearts. Girls have to have the wickedness taken out of them or they grow up corrupt. Boys are pure and all you have to do is keep them free from sin and they will remain pure. She told her that she was given a girl as a challenge from god to keep the sin away from her.

Amy suppose she had done a good job in that respect. Amy had been largely free from sin her entire life. However she had been mostly free ofe verything her entire life. Amy had lived her live in a bubble told that the most innocent of things were evil and bad. She had grown up ashamed of her own body and afrain hat she would succumb to evil at every turn.

George and Elliott would not be raised like that. They would be shown what a wonderful place the world was to live in. That they were good and kind and they world around them was to. They would be allowed to think for themselvesa nd let therir internal moral compasses be their guides. Driving away from her mothers house she recounts allt he cruel and unusual punishements that had been deat to her over the years. Allt he times she had been told she was wicked and bad for doing something a simple as licking the jelly of a knife. If she ever had a girl she might not let her saty with her mother at all. For her mother was sure to play favotrites and prefer the boys. Already she talked about how Elliott was so much sweeter and smarter than George was. Preffering him becuase he was named after her father.

The family she was raising with Sheldon was the family that she always yearned for. Two parents who loved and cared for their children equally. Who would never compare or unfairly judge them. Who would never use the bible as an excuse to mentaly and physically abuse them. They would be given all the resources they needed to succeed. The only reason Amy had not graduated collge as early as Sheldon had was becuase her mother forbade it. She thought her extreme intellgence was a sign of her evil coming out. Her mother was always throwing out her books or taking a black marker too them and crossing out the parts she thought were bad. The only thing that had lead to was Amy spending almost all day in the library curled in a corner reading until they kicked her out. No matter wat she did she could not tamp down Amy's love for learning and she applied to the schools as far away as she could find. Appling for as many schlorships as she could find. When she had reived her full ride to Harvard she had cried tears of joy.

By the time she reaches home she has calmed down. Thinking about the love she has for Sheldon and her family made her realize she does not want to know what Beverly said. All that matters is that he is here with her and they are in love. Talking about it won't change what happened and it will only make her mad. When she pulls up to the aprtment building Sheldon is vervously pacing outside like a caged tiger. He punces on the car as soon as he sees her park in a spot.

"Amy you have to know that I did nothing to provoke..."

"Shh... It doesnt matter. I have decised I don't want to knwo what happened. I am sure whatever it was you took care of it. I am just happt right now and I don't need her bringing me down."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, lets not let her ruin our first day offically a family. Why don't we eat lunch and then take the boys to the zoo."

"That sounds wonderful." he tells her pleased undoing Georges car seat from the back of the car.

"Then tonight we can start planning out trip to Texas in two weeks."

"I thought we were going to be happy today." he sulks.

"We are, I am excited to meet your family. It ahs been a while since you have seen Memaw and everyone. I think you are going to have fun."

"You have not met them yet."

 **Thank so much for all the love for this story! Reviews help me know you care. Something special coming up next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A brief update before the next chapter. It was getting so long I had to split it up. This is for my sweet guest reviewer who wanted an update. I wish I knew your name so I could thank you properly but your reviews keep me going.**

Amy stands in line at the car rental inside the airport. Mary offered to pick them up but the thought of being at Mary's mercy for an entire week without means of escape is too much for her. Sheldon is walking around the lobby bouncing both boys in his arms as they shriek and wiggle. They are all all grumpy and exhausted from travel. Even if the flight was not long travelling with two infants is never fun. Sheldon she can tell is starting to get annoyed as he makes frantic shushing noises.

Soon Amy has the keys to their car and they go to grab their bags. Traveling with two infants also means not being able to pack light. They quickly fill a cart with all their belongings that they wheel out to the rented sedan.

"I still don't see why we could not just have my mother pick us up." Sheldon huffs after everything is loaded and the boys are strapped in,

"We discussed this. Do you really want to have to bend to all your mother's wishes and whims? Be stuck in the house unless she wants to take us someplace? We will be here a week I like my independence. Besides now you can show me some of the places you knew growing up."

"I have no fond memories of any place here." Sheldon sighs as they pull out onto the highway. " Well except for my memaw's house, and this pond we used to go to as kids. Oh and there is this ice cream place that has a statue of a T-rex eating an ice cream cone outside that the boys might like."

"See there are some fond memories." Amy says looking over at him and smiling.

"Few and far between, a week in Texas is fairly intolerable. I thought we were just coming for this blasted family reunion on saturday."

"If we are going to do the trip then we are going to do it right. Please Sheldon I don't have a lot of family. I grew up feeling very isolated. I would like the boys to know their extended family."

"I grew up with plenty of family and still felt isolated. So what does that tell you?"

"That you isolated yourself. Your mother and sister have always been so warm and welcoming to me. I just want the boys to know their grandma and their aunt, and their great grandma."

"Memaw says just to keep calling her Memaw that great grandma just sounds too old."

"See you want the boys to know their Memaw!" Amy says and Sheldon looks over at her and smiles for the frst time since touching down in Texas.

"The boys will love Memaw. I just wish they could have met Pop too. And my dad... he would have been proud of me for having boys. He always said only virile men are able to have sons."

"You are very virile." Amy assures him patting his leg. He takes her and at first and then drops it and looks at her shocked.

"Hands on ten and two. You are driving unfamiliar territory." Sheldon says and Amy snaps her hand way.

"GPS on my phone says we are only about thirty minutes away. You ready?"

"No." he says shortly and then he stares out the window pensively. "Just prepare yourself my family... they can be a little...much..."

"I think I can handle them. What do you mean by much?"

"Gregarious, overbearing, overly affectionate,extremely touchy." he lists off.

"So the opposite of you?"

"Exactly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy pulls the rented car into the driveway of Mary Cooper's house and his met with deafening screams. Three woman of three generations descend on the car as soon as it is parked. A tall steel haired older woman leading the charge. She is broad and built sturdy wearing a pink t-shirt that says "Memaws know best." Amy had been picturing a tiny frail old woman. There was nothing frail about this woman at all. She rattles the handle on the back door and taps on the window. Amy unlocks it and she pulls it open and pops her head in.

"I am not waiting a minute longer I am grabbing me a baby!" she says as she unbuckles Elliott form his car seat and pulls him out.

"Neither am I!" Missy says as she opens the other door and pulls out George.

"Hello everyone good to see you." Sheldon says pointedly as he gets out of the car. Amy gets out too and surveys the scene. Memaw is wasting no time cooing over the baby in her hands and Mary

"Yeah yeah.. good to see you too big bro."

"Oh honey!Don't you go acting jealous! I have seen plenty of you over the years. But this is the first time I have laid eyes on these beautiful baby boys!" Memaw says swinging Elliot up over her head and blowing bubbles on his belly. Elliott responds by giggling wildly and when she pulls him back down to her face he grabs her face and pats her cheeks.

"More! Funny!" he gurgles and Memaw is taken aback.

"Shelly, he is talking even quicker than you were. If they got half the brains yo did as a child you are in for a lick of trouble."

"They have double the brains I had given their mother. I look forward to all the trouble they can bring. Perhaps growing up in an intellectual environment will help stem some of the more problematic behaviors I exhibited as a child."

"I hope so baby! Because if you got two geniuses plotting to power Pasadena from a shed... Hoo boy!" Memaw laughs swinging Elliott on her hip.

"Are you as smart as your brother." Missy asks George in a baby voice tickling his belly. he looks at her and the corners of his mouth turn down and he begins to cry.

"What did I do?" Missy as jiggling him up and down.

"He does not like being talked to like a baby. Also you're manhandling him." Sheldon says attempting to take George out of her hands but she swings away from him. Slinging George over her shoulder and sprinting away from him.

"Missy this is not some cabbage patch doll I took from your room! This is my child Missy!" Sheldon says through clenched teeth chasing after her. George spies his father chasing them as he peers over her shoulder and stops crying and starts giggling.

"See he likes it!" Missy says swinging him back up and blowing bubbles on his belly making him squeal in delight. "You love your Auntie Missy don't you!"

"Missy!" he squeals.

"Yes Missy!" she says swinging him back up again.

"Missy down!" he says and Missy puts him on her hip.

"Okay you smart little booger no more swinging you around."

"Alright children let's go on inside. Me and memaw have been cooking up a storm waiting for ya'll to come." Mary says waving at them to come into the house. "Hope ya'll brought your appetites."

"Oh you did not have to go to the trouble." Amy begins but Mary waves her off.

"Sugar it was no trouble! We don't ever get to cook for a big family no more it was our pleasure." Mary says.

"Did you make fried chicken?" Sheldon asks.

"Honey you know it!" Memaw says.

"And pecan pie?" he asks eagerly.

"And biscuits, and collards, and potato salad, and.."

"Peach cobbler?"

"Yes sugar!" Mary says patting him on the back.

"Missy did not help cook did she?" Sheldon asks wearily.

"Hey! I can cook!" Missy says affronted. "Yes she can! Auntie Missy can cook." she tells George walking into the kitchen.

"Yes you can honey!" Mary calls to her but then she intones to Amy and Sheldon under her breath. "Don't eat the hoe is the only thing she touched."

They walk into the kitchen and find the table spread with enough food for twice the amount of people present in the room. The table is so laden with dishes and plates there is nowhere to sit.

"Are there more people coming?" Amy asks confused. There is enough food on the table to feed an entire football team.

"No honey just us and..."

"Little bro!" Amy hears a voice boom from the hall. "Sorry I was not on the porch waiting for you like these guys. Games on though! You remember how it was." Bellows a man who has to be Sheldon's brother. Only he looks nothing like him at all . He is about four inches taller and easily two hundred pounds heavier. Wearing a Cowboys football jersey stretched over his large belly.

"Yes football is your lord and master. Don't let my arrival disturb you. Please go back to watching your game." Sheldon says tightly.

"And miss a chance to talk with my favorite brother and my new sister! Besides it is half time and the Cowboys are up 37 to 10 we got this in the bag."

"Don't you get all cocky! Anything could happen in the second half. Saying something like that could throw off their game! Memaw admonishes.

"God Memaw you superstitious old woman! I ain't going to throw off the Cowboys juju!" George says exasperatedly sitting at the table and grabbing a chicken leg. Which Memaw snatches from his hand before he can take a bite.

"First! We do not take the lord's name in vain in the house! Second don't you be using those voodoo terms on me! Lastly you know we don't eat until we have said grace you blooming heathen!" she wails smacking him with the chicken leg.

"Violent old hag!" George says teasing and throwing a roll at her.

"Alright!" Mary says before a full on food fight can occur. "Everyone calm down and sit down! What examples are we setting for these babies!" Mary says shaking her head. "Now Amy honey I was able to find Sheldon and Missy's old high chairs! Is'nt that wonderful?" Mary says gesturing to two rickity looking wooden highchairs.

"Pop made those with his own hands." Memaw tells her getting Misty eyed. "He would be plum tickled to see the next generation using them. Amy had been about to tell her there was no way she was putting her child in some unsafe thing like that. They were from the deep eighties and for all she knew they were painted with lead paint. However she did not want to be THAT mom. If she made a fuss about the high chairs then Mary and Memaw would probably tell her she was being ridiculous.

"That is wonderful." She says as Memaw plops Elliott inside his chair. She cringes when she realizes there were not even straps inside. Amy says a silent prayer that they do not wiggle themselves onto the floor and crack their heads open. "They are not eating much solid food yet however." Amy says before they can try and feed them.

"Honey! George Jr. was eating chicken legs at six months old. This boys can eat a little food darling." Mary tells her. Before Amy can respond that she does not think that George Jr. Is the prime example of healthy eating habits Memaw grabs her hand and bows her head.

"Let us pray! Oh dear lord thank you for the food you have provided us today and may it nourish our bodies and our souls. Lord we thank you for the safe journey of Sheldon and his new wife Amy and their beautiful boys. Lord may you forgive them for having them boys out of wedlock for they have fixed the sin now. May you bless their union and shine your light upon them. In your name we pray Amen!"

"Amen!" everyone one around the says and they begin to pile their plates with food.

"Now Shelly I know how much you love the pot liquor on the collards! George you stay away from that spoon and let me get Shelly a scoop." Memaw says heaping Sheldon's plate with greens.

"That ain't fair why does Shelly always get the pot liquor!" George pouts.

"Cuz' Shelly needs fattening up!" Memaw tells him.

"The boy has needed fattening up his whole life! He ain't ever going to be fat!" George grouses continuing to pile his plate with an impressi amount of food. " So Shelly which one of the boys is named after me? And how can you tell them apart?" George asks taking a bite of biscuit.

"Neither of them are named after YOU." Sheldon says rolling his eyes. "They are both named after our late father's."

"The one in the yellow is Elliott and the one in the orange is George." Amy tells him. "You can tell them apart my personality or if you look closely Elliott has a freckle underneath his left eye that George does not."

"Well they both look like clones of you Sheldon." George says

"Yes they are identical twins." Sheldon tells him rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why you always have to be so damn rude to me." George says glaring at him.

"I am not being rude I am simply stating facts." Sheldon says.

"Forget I thought maybe now that you had a wife and kids you might be normal. You ain't never going to be normal now are you?" George tells him.

"Now boys! Stop fighting! This why Shelly never comes and visits George now you leave him alone!" Mary wails. "And Shelly George is just trying to talk to you! Stop being so prickly and let your brother talk to you!"

"Sorry mother." they both grumble.

"This food is wonderful. I will have to get the recipe from you guys. I love to cook."

"Have you tried one of my hoecakes Amy?" Missy asks holding out a plate of misshapen blackened blobs.

"Umm no let me try one." Amy says reaching out nervously.

"Amy don't wanna die! Rule number one in this house never eat Missy's cooking." George tells her laughing loudly. Then blinking as a hoecake hits him upside the head. "Watch it those things could be weaponized!"

"Momma! Tell him to stop being mean!" Missy says

"Now George your sister cooks just fine. No one has died from it yet." Memaw says winking.

"So ya'll ready for your big wedding on Saturday?" George asks Amy.

"Oh we already got married a few weeks ago." Amy tells him confused. George ignores the head shakes and looks from the other woman around the table and plows on.

"No, Mamma and Memaw are planning ou a proper wedding at the church so they can get pictures and see you in your wedding dress, and rub it in everyone's face that Shelly is married to a woman."

"Mother! You said we were having a family reunion." Sheldon says looking at her.

"Too be fair sweetie I never used those exact words. I just said the whole family would be here ... and they will be... for your wedding.." Mary says hastily taking a bite of food,

"What was wrong with our real wedding? We got married like you wanted us too!"

"Yes honey but you eloped! I am not getting any younger honey and I want to see one of my grand young'uns have a proper wedding." Memaw tells him.

"You can not tell me that you were not hankering for a proper wedding Amy!" Mary asks and all eyes turn towards Amy for her reaction, Just like with the rickety high chairs she has a choice to make. She can get upset at the presumptuousness of it all. Tell them that there is no way she is getting married on their terms in a surprise wedding ceremony. Or she can embrace that these women just want the best for her. That they deserved a real wedding as much as she had wanted on. That they were going to make it happen for her.

"I think it sounds wonderful." Amy says and Sheldon looks at her shocked.

"Not even in Texas a whole day and you have gone insane!" Sheldon says getting up from the table and walking away.

"Let me go talk to him ." Amy says getting up and following Sheldon.

"I like her." Memaw says looking at Amy's retreating back.

"She is perfect for our Shelly I told you!" Mary says spooning a bit of peach cobbler into the waiting mouth of Elliott. Who squeaks and bangs his chubby fists on the tray of his high chair.

"You think she will be able to convince him to do it?" Missy asks.

"Honey I do not think there is a thing in the world your brother would not do or that girl." Mary says.

"Who would have thought our Shelly would end up so happy?" Memaw asks feeding George a bite of food.

"Yeah yeah... Sheldon is perfect and his wife is too. If he ain't coming back can I have his collards?" George asks


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok it is no secret that I love writing about Mary and Texas. I am Southern so I find it immensely fun. So I hope you don't mind my dragging it out a bit.**

Sheldon sits on the edge of his childhood bed staring at the poster of Marion on his door. The door opens slightly and Amy squeezes in shutting the door behind her. Amy walks over the bed and sits beside him. Sheldon does not acknowledge her presence. She was on board with this cockammamy wedding idea. It had been her idea to elope! How many weddings did this woman want?

"You were right." Amy says miserably as she rests her head against his shoulder. "Your family is a little much."He looks down at the top of her dark glossy head and smiles.

"I informed you thusly." he says and she looks up at him.

"We have only been here an hour and they have called us sinners, feed the boys their first solid food, and planned us a wedding."

"So you agree this wedding idea is absurd." he asks.

"Yes... but I think we should go along with it." she tells him.

"Amy! How many weddings do you need? Who knows what insane circus they have planned for us." Sheldon scoffs

"Sheldon they mean well. They have our best interests at heart even if they whole thing is a bit presumptuous and odd. They love you and they want a proper wedding. To tell you the truth I kind of want a proper wedding too."

"May I remind you the courthouse was your idea." Sheldon tells her.

"I know but may I remind you prior to that I wanted an actual wedding. They already went to so much trouble and it would make them so happy. We are here for a week regardless so we might as well go with the flow. Who knows it might be fun."

"I sincerely doubt whatever redneck shindig they have been cooking up will be anywhere close to my idea of fun." Sheldon sorts.

"Tell you what.." Amy says lifting her head and looking at him. Sheldon knows that look. Whenever she gets that look there is something she wants.

"What?" he says wearily.

"You go along with this wedding business and be a good boy and I will let you say your wedding vows in klingon. Like I said I expressedly forbid when we originally discussed a wedding. Hell you can teach me and I will say it in klingon too. Confuse the whole congregation because you know we are getting hitched in your mother's church."

"You would say your holy wedding vows in klingon in the middle of a baptist church in Texas for me?"

"You bet I would." Amy tells him seriously looking him dead in the eye.

"I love you so much."he tells her kissing her softly on the lips. The kiss builds intensity and she grabs his face to hold him closer to her. Ashe is about to pull her down onto the bed with him there is a loud knock on the door.

"Shelly honey! Your brother is about to clean your plate if you're not done you might want to come claim it." Meemaw calls through the door.

"Let him eat himself to death." Sheldon whispers to Amy kissing her again but she does not respond.

"She is not going to stop." she tells him.

"You never even got a helping of cobbler!" she says.

"My dessert is served." he murmurs against her ear and she giggles.

"No you are going to go out there and eat your cobbler like a good boy." she tells him getting up.

"I am coming! Sheldon groans. "Tell George he better not have touched my plate!"

"Too late!" they hear George call.

"You see what I have to put up with?" Sheldon says to her as she takes his hand and pulls him out of the bedroom. They walk back into the kitchen and Amy is shocked to see the boys each gumming down a chocolate chip cookie.

"Did you give them chocolate?" she gulps.

"Honey they just love them some cookies!" Mary says

"They have never had cookies before." Amy says annoyed looking at there brown stained faces. Their shirts ruined by a mixture of chocolate and drool. "I was trying to keep them off of refined sugar."

"Ya'll new fangled parents worry so much about everything! Back in my day we would give baby a bottle of sugar water just to hush em up!" Memaw says wiping the drool off of Elliott's chin. "One little cookie ain't gonna hurt em' none." Before Amy can reply she hears loud cheering from the direction of the hall.

"Oh shit games back on and they are at Dolphins! That can't be good!" George says getting up and rushing to the TV.

"Language!" Mary calls to him. "Well I guess lunch is over. Time to clean this mess up. Now Amy, Sheldon why don't you join George and rest a spell. We can clean and watch the boys."

"Oh I can help you clean." Amy says getting up and grabbing a plate. She does not want them sneaking the boys any more treats one cookie was enough.

"Honey a good southern woman never lets her company clean!" Mary tells her.

"Then it is thing I am not company and I am family." Amy tells her winking.

"You got me there!" Mary says s Amy continues to pile up the dishes. "You are fitting in already. Now Shelly honey go watch the game with your brother."

"I have no interest in football." he says taking a bite of peach cobbler.

"No men in the kitchen now shoo!" Memaw says waving her hands at him Sheldon gets up and reluctantly walks into the den. George is sitting on the edge of the couch. Sheldon sits down in an arm chair.

"Missed a bunch damn it!" George tells him not looking up from the TV. "Dolphins somehow came back. Just a field goal away away from tying it have got to go for it here. If they go for it then we can stuff the."George says to the Tv and Sheldon looks on disinterested.

"They will kick a field goal and tie the game." Sheldon says matter of factly his arms crossed against his chest staring at the TV.

"No they are going to go for it lose the ball and lose." George protests.

"Low probability of success. It would be wiser to kick the field goal and tie the game given they still have time left on the clock.

"I think..." George begins just as the announcers says the field goal team is entering the field. "Now you can be smarter than me in every other aspect. But I take it personal when you know football better."

"We both had the same teacher." Sheldon reminds him. Thinking about the countless sunday's he was waylaid from his studies to set in this den and watch football.

"Yeah and you had your nose buried in a math book while daddy was talking and I was listening!" George says.

"I was listening... I am capable of doing several things at once. Besides a lot of football is math. It is pure statistics actually." Sheldon

"Dolphins tie the game! This is your fault! Your arrival messed up their juju." George tells him angrily.

"The outcome would have been the same whether I was in Pasadena or in this den watching this godforsaken game or not."

"You know how daddy felt about the Dolphins." George reminds him.

"He hated them as irrationally as he hated the Steelers." Sheldon says just as the Dolphins make an interception and run it into the endzone winning the game.

"FUCK!" George screams

"LANGUAGE!" They hear Mary scream from the kitchen.

"Dolphins win!" George calls and Memaw yells back.

"TOLD YOU! You got too damn cocky Junior!" Memaw yells.

"See this is your fault. Memaw told you this would happen." Sheldon tells George smirking and George glares at him. Now he wants to mess with him to make him pay for the Cowboys defeat. "SO..." George says raising his eyebrows and switching off the TV.

"So... what?" Sheldon sighs though he has an idea where this is going.

"You are really married... to a woman and shit." George begins and Sheldon rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"To a woman and such yes." Sheldon confirms.

"Mama said them boys weren't born natural." George says winking at him.

"Actually Amy had zero anesthesia throughout... I think my hand is still broken actually." Sheldon says flexing his hand.

"No... I mean ya'll did not bump uglies.. ya know do the nasty... make the beast..."

"No Junior... we had the boys via in vitro fertilization." Sheldon says cutting him off. "Amy was implanted with my sperm at a clinic."

"So ya'll is married now... How does that work?" George sniggers. He knew his brother was weird but this takes the cake. Sure Amy was not a ten but to pass up sex? Blasphemy! That poor girl why on earth had she married his brother? I mean even he would give her a chance in the sack. With the lights off.

"In your crude way are you asking if we have consummated our relationship?" Sheldon asks still staring at the TV.

"I am asking if ya'll do it."George laughs and Sheldon looks over at him giving him such an icy glare it makes him backtrack. "I mean yes... I am curious as to if the change in your relationship status lead to further intimacy." Sheldon looks at him impressed. "Hey you are not the only one who listens. I graduated high school and shit."

"Since I am so impressed with the way you worded that I will give you answer." Sheldon says looking over at him and saying nothing else.

"Okay..."George says prompting him to continue.

"Yes." he says simply.

"Yes what?" George asks and Sheldon sighs.

" Since you insist on being obtuse... Yes Amy and I have consummated our relationship in the normal way." Sheldon says smirking at him.

"You have had sex.." George says incredulously

"Quite a few times." Sheldon confirms emotionlessly looking straight ahead. Enjoying the stunned expression on his brother's stupid face.

"Well damn boy! If ya'll do it."

"Please ! Stop calling it that!" Sheldon says covering his ears and cringing.

"Fine... if ya'll have sex... then why on earth did you have your kids so ass backwards?"

"That really is not any of your business."

"Come on brother to brother."

"Let's just say that when we decided to embark on this journey together. We looked at every variable except the most important one."

"And that is?"

"The probability that we would fall in love." Sheldon says smiling. George shakes his head like he is letting what Sheldon said sink in. It was hard to think of his brother who had always been so cold having emotions. It was freaking him out actually.

"That is beautiful... Now let's watch the Patriots get their asses kicked by the Panthers. If Tom Brady gets sacked I can still win my fantasy league." George says switching the TV back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy is enjoying listening to Mary and Memaw bicker in the kitchen. They fight constantly but with love. Amy has to bite her lip to keep from giggling on several occasions as they insult each other on everything from child rearing to cooking.

"Mary! You can't put them lima beans in the same container as the corn!" Memaw says slapping Mary's hand away before she can mix the two bowls in the same tupperware container.

"I can and I will old woman! You mix em' together and you got succotash." Mary says.

"If we had made succotash that would be one thing. We did not make succotash we made lima's and corn! "

"Well now we got succotash!" Mary says mixing the two bowls defiantly and staring her down willing her to comment.

"Fine but when Shelly comes in the kitchen later wanting lima's and they is all mixed with the corn..."

"He can open another can!" Mary says tossing the container in the fridge. "Is it time for you to go home yet?" Mary asks sitting at the table.

"I ain't going until I get a proper visit in! Speaking of a proper visit Amy darling come sit down and talk to us a spell. Missy can finish up the rest of the kitchen."

"Hey I want to talk too!" Missy wails wiping the counter down with a rag. Then dropping it and sitting down at the table. Amy sits down and feels nervous as all three women look at her expectantly.

"So do you think you convinced him to do it?" Missy asks.

"Yes, I think I gave a well reasoned argument as to why we should have the wedding here." Amy tells them.

"Excellent because we have been planning up a storm!" Mary tells her slapping the table. "Missy get your computer and show her the pin quest thingy."

"It is Pinterest momma!" Missy says getting up and leaving the room. She comes back holding a laptop which she sets in front of Amy. The screen is pulled up to an online pinboard labeled Sheldon and Amy's wedding.

"Wow you guys have been planning." Amy gulps as she scrolls through pictures of country chic wedding photos. Not exactly her tastes if she was being honest. In her mind her wedding would be all classical elegance. Like something out of a period piece.

"Now the preacher had an open slot on saturday at four so we are having the ceremony at First Baptist. Then just across the street is the cutest little place called The Barn where people hold wedding receptions and such. It just so happens I called in favor and they can squeeze ya'll in so the reception is at five." Mary tells her excited.

"The Barn... what exactly is the barn?" she asks wondering if it was like a clubhouse or reception hall. Was that just what they called it or was it an actual barn

"Well sugar it is a barn. A little red barn." Meemaw says patting her hand like she is touched in the head. "They do have barns out in California right?"

"Yes of course." Amy says,

"It is a cute barn though! It is all done up inside real nice. You don't worry you are going to be dancing next to a horse or something." Missy tells her watching as Amy scrolls through the pictures on the screen. Then she grabs her hand and taps the screen excitedly. "Do you like this?" she asks pointing to a mason jar wrapped in burlap and tied with a lace bow. Inside the jar ar a bunch of white peonies.

"I do it is a very pretty centerpiece."Amy says smiling and she was telling truth. It was very pretty and she could picture tables set with them.

"Great!" Missy says getting up and running out of the room again. When she comes back she is carrying a box cardboard box which she sets on the table. Missy reaches inside and pulls out mason jar exactly like the one on the screen. "Now I only made six just in case you did not like them. But if you like them I will make more. Meemaws hydrangeas are in bloom and I thought we could put one in each jar." she says excited and tears start streaming down Amy's face. They have gone to so much trouble for her already. No one has ever gone to so much trouble for her and she is touched.

"Well honey! Don't cry if you don't like em' we can fix you up something else." Memaw tells her.

"No I love them. It is just that no one has ever gone to so much trouble for me. I am touched. Thank you for everything you have done. " Amy says wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

"Oh sugar! It is no trouble you said yourself you are family now! And we do for family." Mary says getting up and wrapping her arms around her.

"If you is going to cry over a mason jar I hate to see what you are going to do when you see the rest of it darling." Meemaw says patting her hand.

"There is more?" Amy asks.

"Why don't we take a little field trip over to my place." Meemaw tells her winking and getting up. Memaw pulls George out of his high chair and swings him onto her ample hip. Mary grabs Elliott and sets him on her hip.

"Come on girls we got a wedding to plan and only a week to do it!"


	16. Chapter 16

**I answer pleas for updates! Thank you to everyone asking for them it makes my day. So I was going to write everything into this chapter but it was getting super long. So I split them up. This one is all planning and the next one will be the big day.**

"Wait, I better tell Sheldon I am leaving. And grab the boys diaper bag." She tells them and she heads back to the den and peeps her head in. Almost giggling out loud at the sight of George Jr. On the edge of his seat. Watching the game in rapt attention. While Sheldon looks like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Hey." Amy says and he looks up at her and grimace's

"Hello, are you having as wonderful a time as me currently?" He asks

"Actually I am." She tells him smiling. "We are leaving now to go to your Memaws house."

"You are leaving?"

"Yes, there is some stuff they want to show me over there."

"Then I am coming with you." He announces getting up.

"Are you sure it is probably going to be pretty boring. We are just talking wedding stuff." thinking that it would probably be best if Sheldon stays home. He might get overwhelmed at the sheer amount of planning these woman have done already.

"Anything has to be more interesting than what I am doing here."he says shaking his head at his brother as he jumps up and shouts 'Hell yeah' at the TV as Tom Brady gets sacked. "See with what I put up with?" he says.

"It would seem we are walking there." Amy informs him as they walk down the hall.

"Yes Memaw just lives a mile down the road. How are the boys making it there?"

"Your mom and sister are carrying them."

"I better bring their carriers. I would feel safer with them in them."

"I am sure we can manage without them." Amy says but Sheldon has already doubled back to his childhood bedroom to retrieve the carriers from one of their bags.

"You made me pack them we are using them. Besides you never know what dangers we might run into out in the streets. I would feel safer with them strapped to our chests."

"We are in the suburbs of Texas? What dangers are out there?"

"Excuse me I grew up here! While walking these mean streets I have been treed by a chicken, accosted by hostile dogs, nearly ran over by a bicycle gang."

"Motorcycle gangs rove the streets here?"

"Of course not. It was a group of huffies and schwinns lead by Jonathan Alvaro." Sheldon says strapping on the carrier and heading out the front door.

"I think we can stave of a gang of bicycles and chickens." Amy tells him.

"The chicken and the bicycles were two different incidents." Sheldon say rolling his eyes and marching over to Missy and grabbing the baby out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protests as he puts him into his carrier. "I can carry him! What're you doing here anyway! This is girl talk."

"I would rather hear about flower arrangements and lady business than hear Junior scream at the TV anymore." he says as he straps Elliott into the carrier then jiggles him to make sure he is secure. Missy is looking at him with a dopey smile on her face and he looks at her oddly. "Why on earth are you looking at me like that?"

"I just never thought that I would see you like this."

"Like what exactly." he asks as they begin their journey down the road.

" father wearing his baby in a snugli. It is a good look on you you know actually caring about another human being." she teases him and he gives her a smile. Amy had been unsuccessful in extricating George from her arms. Memaw was currently shaking her head at the snugli being brandished at her.

"I ain't strapping a baby to my chest when God blessed me with the perfect baby shelf." she tells my slapping her hip. "I been carrying babies on my hip for almost 60 years and I ain't going to stop now. Besides darling you got a built in baby shelf too! You best not let your god given assets go to waste!" Memaw's says winking at Amy making her blush.

"Amy don't bother once Memaw has decreed something it is law. Just let her carry him." Sheldon tells her.

"Then can I have my baby back?" Missy asks and Sheldon shakes his head no. "Why not?" she pouts.

"First this is my baby, second Memaw may have the first say but after hers my word is law and I say it is safer in the carrier " he tells her haughtily and Missy glares at him. Shelly has been acting superior since they were children it is nothing new to her.

They walk long happily talking about the boys and their recent developments. Describing their impromptu wedding and what lead to it. They all turn at a sign that says Whispering Pines retirement park. In the neighborhood are rows of mobile homes all with neatly trimmed yards filled with flowers and whimsical lawn decorations. They walk down road and then up drive of a small blue mobile home with wide porch covered with hanging plants. All long the front of the trailer are bushes blooming with beautiful blue blossoms. It was not what she pictured when she thought of Memaws house. In her mind she had lived in some stately plantation home out of Gone with the Wind. As if reading her mind Memaw says.

"I know it ain't much but I just could not stand tootling around that big old house all alone. This little trailer is the perfect size and they do all my yard work so I don't have to worry 'bout it. Alls I got to is fuss with my flowers."

" I love your flowers they are beautiful." Amy tells her smiling. Really she could see the practicality in for an older woman on her woman living in a place like this. It was very low maintenance and judging by the curious glances they were getting from the other denizens out of windows there was a sense of community.

"Meemaw has always had a green thumb."Sheldon says proudly and she looks at him fondly.

"When Shelly was little 'bout the only way to get him to play outside was to have him help with my flowers." Meemaw says opening the door to her neat as pin home. It smells like sugar and cinnamon and feels cozy.

Meemaw walks over to recently dusted shelf and retrieves a picture and hands it to her. In it a little boy who is about three wearing a big floppy sun hat and green garden clogs too big for his feet. On his hands are gardening gloves that go up to his elbows.

"Is this Sheldon?" she asks giggling and looking at the picture lovingly. This is what her boys will look like in few years she thinks. Having the urge to stroke the soft chubby cheeks of the boy in the picture.

"Yes honey! He loved to get dressed up and go gardening. If you wanted to get the boy to do anything you just had to tell them there was a costume involved." Mary says looking over her shoulder at the photo fondly

"That is enough of that." Sheldon says snatching the picture way and setting it back on the shelf. Amy can tell he is uncomfortable with the attention.

"Now honey you make yourself comfortable out here and watch you some TV. There is iced tea in the fridge and some snickerdoodles in the cookie jar. Us woman got some stuff to do."

"Fine by me." he tells them quite looking forward to a block of alone time. All these was social interactions were grating on him. He unstraps Elliott from his chest and holds him out to Amy to take. But Missy puts an arm in front of Amy to bar her from grabbing him.

"Babies are staying with you." Missy says scooping George out of Meemaws arms and plopping him on Sheldon's lap beside Elliot. All three boys look up at her matching serious expressions on their faces. Missy almost laughs out loud at Sheldon and his mini-me's.

"I thought you wanted charge of them." Sheldon says. Recalling her earlier annoyance at him taking Elliott from her.

"Shelly! We got some important planning to do. We can't have them babies underfoot!Beside they are YOUR children." Missy says winking at him.

"Yes, no problem I am perfectly capable of looking after my own children." he sniffs grabbing the remote of the side table and switching the TV on. "BBC should be showing Doctor Who soon."

"Oh honey I ain't got them fancy channels. I just got the local ones." Meemaw tells him and he flinches.

"Fne we can watch Judge Judy and I can teach the boys about the justice system while watching the fake one operate."

"Sounds like a plan sugar! Now come on girls off we go." Meemaw says leading them down the small hall and they go into a bedroom that is obviously a guest room. It has an unused air about it . Still it is tidy and freshly dusted set up with a small twin bed and a night top of the quilt are an assortment of tablecloths napkins and silk flowers.

"Now I thought I remembered you saying that you liked pink and gray as colors. So we bought gray tablecloths with this pretty pink overlay to put on top." Mary says holding up the cloths to demonstrate. "Now it might clash with the hydrangeas so we also bought some silk flowers so you could decide what you liked best." Mary tells her holding up a cluster of pink and white silk flowers.

"I think the real flowers will be beautiful." thinking about the lovelly light blue flowers out front.

"See Mama! I told you! No one wants them silly old fake flowers."

"Hush it Missy!" Mary tells her looking at her seriously but with laughter in her eyes..

"Where am I going to find a dress on such short notice?" Amy asks the thought had been bothering her. If this was going to be a traditional church wedding a dress would be necessary.

"Don't you worry baby girl! We got you covered." Meemaw says walking over to the closet and pulling out a wedding gown that is ivory with age. "I wore this to my wedding and Mary wore it to hers. So it can be your something borrowed. Now I know it may be a bit old fashioned for ya'll young'ens…" Meemaw begins but Amy is in awe walking over to dress and fingering the delicate lace between her fingers. It was beautiful and in all honesty something she would have picked out for herself anyways.

"It is perfect! Only I don't know if I will fit in it." Amy says eyeing the woman nervously. All of the woman in the family are tall and thin. Well Meemaw was not thin but she had the air of a woman who had rounded out with age. Amy was short and curvy the dress might drag on her and not fit in other places.

"Don't worry honey! I did not get this caboose until after I had babies." Meemaw tells her. "Also do you know what I did for a living before I retired?"

"No what?" Amy asks.

"I was a seamstress and a mighty fine one at that! Come hell or high water I can get you into this dress." she tells her. "Now why don't you try it on for size so I can get and idea of where it needs to be fixed.

"Right here?" Amy asks embarrassed.

'No need to be embarrassed. We are all just girls here!" Mary tells her waving away her fears with her hand.

"Amy you are going learn this family has no shame." Missy says laughing. Amy begins to get undressed and quickly steps into the dress Meemaw holds out for her. Meemaw zip s it up and surprisingly it fits pretty well. Maybe a little long and a bit baggy in the chest but it zipped up with no problem. Mary and Missy look at her covering their mouths with their hands.

"Oh!" Missy exclaims.

"Oh Honey... you look so beautiful I want to cry." Mary says and Amy smiles at them.

"Do you think so?" Amy ask smoothing the dress down. It certainly is a beautiful dress. The lace she can tell is handmade. It is real satin and it flows off her body fluidly.

"You are beyond beautiful baby girl. It is enough to break this old womans heart. You got to see yourself honey. There is a full length mirror in my bedroom." She says opening the bedroom door. "Shelly honey don't you come down this hall right now." she hollers and Amy hears Sheldon yell okay back. But still as she follows Meemaw out the door and down the hall Missy and Mary flank her from behind like a human shields. Meemaw opens a door down the hall and Amy follows her in Meemaw pulls her in front of a full length mirror and it is Amy's turn to tear up again. It is gorgeous almost exactly how she pictured her dress in her imagination. Maybe not Jane Austen but certainly Grace Kelly style elegance.

"Oh my.." Amy breathes and it is her turn to cry. It is finally happening her dream wedding. In her dream dress. Still none of her friends will be there and it makes her sad. "I wish Bernadette and Penny could see this." she says wistfully.

"Don't worry they will see you Friday." Missy says and Mary slaps her shoulder. "Ow! Mama! What was that for!" she says rubbing her sore shoulder.

"You ruined the surprise! You old big mouth!" Mary says.

"What surprise?" Missy says annoyed. "We already told her about the wedding and all that."

"Yes but you ruined the big surprise! I suppose the cat is out of the bag now. Amy sweetie, we invited all your and Sheldon's friends and your mother. They are coming up on Friday to see ya'll get married. They missed it the first time and we were not about to let that happen again. Penny was fit to be tied that she missed the first one. Plus honey you don't think we would let your side of the church go empty? Did ya'?"

"This is so wonderful you guys really have thought of everything. I just..I just .. I could never repay you enough!" Amy says and she starts crying the tears falling down her cheeks. These woman have gone above and beyond. Fulfilling all of her heart's most secret desires.

"Honey we are just repaying you!" Meemaw says hugging her.

"For what?" Amy asks as Missy and Mary come up and join in on the hug. Amy has never felt so loved and accepted in her whole life as she does surrounded by the three generations of the Cooper woman.

"You brought Shelly back to us! We never thought he was capable of a love like this. I had resigned myself to the fact I might never have grandchildren. That Sheldon would isolate himself from the world his entire life. You have given us all the things we never thought we would have." Mary tells her.

"Now this dress looks beautiful on you but it does need some altering. A little baggy in the chest cause' this one here was about four months along when she last wore it." Meemaw says shaking her head at Mary.

"The only time in my life I had boobs. I miss em' sometimes." Mary says shaking her head sadly.

"They ain't all they's cracked up to be! I have been hauling these old girls along far to long." Meemaw says lifting up her ample bosom.

"Tell me about it. They just get in the way." Missy says adjusting her amble bosom and the three other women glare at her and her perky breasts.

"Missy, with all due respect, shut up! Everyone here knows how much you love your boobs." Mary tells her jokingly making Missy laugh and shrug.

"Missy darling, if mine still looked like yours I'd be waving them all over town!" Meemaw says.

"Uh! Meemaw thanks for that image." Missy says shuddering and Meemaw giggles and claps her hand on Amy's shoulder.

"Amy ,you come on by here tomorrow without Shelly and I will get to fixing it. Now let's get you out of it before Sheldon comes barging in asking what we are up too." Am's guards flank her like a military formation as she walks back to the spare bedroom. Once she is changed back into her normal clothes they continue to discuss the wedding. They have a million different questions to ask her. Which they volley of in a whirlwind Amy responds sometimes without knowing who she is answering.

"Would she mind barbeque being served?"

"Not at all that sounds delicious."

" There was a DJ at the barn what songs do you played?"

"Anything is fine but the two most important ones were, The Way You Look Tonight, and Hello Again."

"Do you mind if your bouquet is sillk?

"Not at all."

"Do you think Sheldon will still fit into his tux that I bought him when he used to go to all those fancy science banquets? The boy as not gained a pound since 1998. Now the other boys they can go to the costume store downtown and rent one."

"Do you want to go look at bridesmaids dresses without Penny and Bernadette first or do you want to wait until they are in town?"

"Oh No!" Amy says realizing something at that last question.

"What?" they ask curiously.

"There will not be an even number of bridesmaids and groomsmen. There will be Bernadette and Howard, Penny and Leonard and then poor Raj will be left out."

"Is that the creepy little one or the one who can't talk to ladies?" Mary asks.

"One who can't talk to ladies." Amy clarifies.

"Oh well I was going to say we could make hima usher but if he can not tell the woman where to sit then that won't do." Mary says tapping her chin and then it hits Amy and she feels silly of course the answer was there all along.

"Missy could you be my third bridesmaid?" Amy asks her and Missy wraps her arms around her neck crushing her in a tight hug,

"I thought you would never ask!" she squeals. "Now we definitely need to go and at least look at the dresses before Friday! I will go with you to Meemaws to get your dressed altered and then we can go to Cinderellas in town and look at the dresses at least. I mean they mostly specialize in Prom and pageant dresses but they can pull double duty. Then we can have lunch and get our nails done!" Missy jabbers excitedly.

"Sounds perfect! I look forward to it." Amy glances at her watch somehow two hours have passed and it is nearly time to feed the boys and put them to bed. "It is getting late the boys and Sheldon are probably getting pretty tired. Time to feed them and put them to bed." actually Amy is shocked Sheldon has not popped in and begged them to go. When they head out of the bedroom and back to bedroom they find Sheldon sitting on the couch watching the TV intently. The boys are sitting on his lap looking at the TV with him. He looks up at them and smiles when he hears them walk in.

"Getting into Judge Judy?" Mary asks.

"No I turned of that dreck long ago. No I was searching for Memaws copy of the Lion King when I came across these old VHS's of me excelling at various things. Amy looks at the screen and sees what must be Sheldon at age eight making some sort of speech. "I thought that the boys would like to see them. Get a glimpse of what to expect when they are older." he tells them.

"I am sure that the twins are just soaking up your greatness." Missy says rolling her eyes but Sheldon does not hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"I know! These videos could help them realize their potential." he says excitedly.

"That is great Sheldon, but it is getting late now it is time to feed the boys and put them to bed." Amy tells him picking up george from his lap. He checks his watch and starts at the time.

" It is late! I still want to watch my speech that made when I won my Stephenson award. I might come over here tomorrow and watch some more."

"No!" Missy yells and he looks at her oddly. "I mean you are going to be so busy tomorrow that are not going to have time."

"I think I can make time Missy." he says rolling his eyes.

"You might wanna rethink that." Amy says winking at him and he sighs. Knowing it is going to be a long week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later when they get back to Mary's house they get the boys settled into the bedroom Mary set up for them. Amy was happy to see that Mary had new pack and plays set up and not some ancient rickety is also surprised she says nothing about her and Sheldon sleeping together in the same room. She suppose that they are married now. But it would not have shocked her if Mary had made them separate during their wedding redo week.

"You seem to be getting along well with my family." he comments as they climb into bed together.

"I love them. They have done so much for us and for this wedding I could never repay them." she tells him.

"Yes, however their motives are not purely purely altruistic. They have their own reasons for pushing this wedding nonsense so hard."

"I am aware of that." Amy says and he looks at her skeptically.

"Oh please they have you completely fooled with their charming southern accents. "

"You have a charming southern accent." Amy teases and he scoffs.

"I have a hint of drawal. Not an accent." he says huffily.

"And it is adorable." she says kissing him on the cheek.

"In all seriousness what sort of ridiculousness have they drawn you into?" he asks.

"It is not ridiculous they have put a lot of time and effort into this wedding. It is going to be amazing it is going to be at your mother's church."

"What a surprise."

"The reception is at a place called The Barn."

"Charming." he grumps.

"Stop it sounds so great… honestly I am very excited for it."

"Yes being surrounded by all my family and my mother's friends repeating the vows we have already pledged to one another."

"I forgot to tell you! The whole gang is flying in for the wedding! You will have Leonard, Howard, and Raj as your groomsmen. I will have Penny Bernadette and Missy as my bridesmaids."

"They are all coming here?" he asks slightly panicked and not as happy as she thought he would be about the news.

"What is wrong?"

"Oh nothing just all our friends being subjected to the goldmine of justifiable ridicule."

"They have meet your family before Sheldon."

"My mother and my sister yes… the rich vein of crazy that is the extended Cooper clan I have managed to keep hidden."

"They are not that bad Sheldon. " Amy sighs

"You say that now.. but you are just at the tip of the iceberg. Just wait until you met the rest of the family."

"Sheldon I love you and I love your family and nothing could change my opinion about that."

"Oh I am not worried about you. You are stuck with me. It is the others that I worry about. I may never live this down."


	17. Chapter 17

**A special thank you to vamplover669 who gave me a cool idea and is always around to sound an idea off on. Guys my feels are low but I am still rying to deliver cuteness for ya'll...I hope you like it.**

"It is ridiculous." Sheldon whines as Amy packs an overnight back. Amy sighs they have been arguing about her spending the night in a hotel room away from him for two days.

"It is tradition. It is bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Amy tells him standing on her tiptoes to kiss him on the nose before heading to the door.

"But we are already married Amy!" he reminds her. "You of all people should be above silly superstitions anyways." he sighs following her out into the living room.

"Come on Sheldon, your mom is going to watch the boys. This is your chance to go out and have a little fun too." she tells him.

"Oh please I shudder to think of my brothers idea of fun." he scoffs

"Hey you will have us there too." Leonard reminds him.

"Yeah Sheldon we are going to do this bachelor party Texas style." Howard tells him.

"I am not a batchelor, I am already married!" he reminds them holding up his hand.

"Oh that reminds me." Leonard says plucking the ring off his hand. Sheldon looks at him with fire in his eyes and Leonard holds up his hands. "Calm down! you will get them back tomorrow when you get married."

"Come on Sheldon , let Amy go we will take good care of her and won't let her get into any trouble." Penny says.

"Oh I can't promise she won't get into ANY trouble." Missy says winking "But we will do our best now come on ladies" she says heading the charge out the door.

"Amy! we still need to practice our vows!" he says gently grabbing her arm before she heads out the door.

"Sheldon we have got them covered." Amy hisses not wanting the secret of their vows to get out.

"Shelly you let that girl go! You have your whole life to be with her. Now about these vows ya'll two ain't planning on any weird ones? I told te preacher we were going traditional." Mary says.

"Yes mother we are saying the traditional vows." Sheldon tells her looking away.

"Good, now Amy honey the boys are down for a nap now and don't you worry about anything. You just go on and have some fun now." Mary tells her giving her a hug. "We will see you in the morning."

"Bye Mary." she says "Bye Sheldon." she says pointedly becuase he is still pouting.

"Bye." he says but then he grabs are one last time and gives her a kiss that leaves her breathless and stuns the onlookers. He lifts her up slightly and tilts back her head she grabs onto his shoulders and sighs into his mouth. "I love you." he breathes into her ear as he slides his mouth away from hers and she kisses him again softly on the cheek.

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you again tomorrow." she says looking up at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Come on let's separate you two love birds before you make me sick." Missy says pulling Amy away and out the door.

"Ya{ll girls have fun!" Mary calls after them as the door shuts. Then she looks around at the group if boys assembled in her living room and points at them. "Now ya'll boys keep the debauchery to a minimum okay? I am going to go finish up some things ya'll just be sure and be back home tonight." Mary tells them leaving the room

"What the heck was that you just did with Amy?" Howards asks.

"I kissed my wife goodbye." Sheldon says confused.

"No one kisses their wife like that. You are making us look bad." he jokes.

"I kiss my wife like that." Sheldon says confused.

"Well good for Amy." Leonard says sitting on the couch.

"Enough about that!" George Jr, bellows. "What do ya'll fella's want to get into tonight?" he asks looking around at them.

"You are the one who is from here what do you suggest?" Leonard asks

"There is a strip club down by the airport called Triple Platinum." George begins.

"In what way is it triple platinum? Was it thrice infused with the metal? Is it an alloy?" Sheldon snorts.

"Nah, them girls got yabbos three times bigger than anywhere else!" George says laughing.

"There is no way in world that I am ever going to a strip club by the airport anyway so the point is moot." Sheldon says crossing his arms across his chest

"I figured you would say that." George says.

"What do you want to do Sheldon." Raj asks him but before Sheldon can answer George Jr. interrupts

"Hey Shelly you remember that little putt putt course that had the train you could ride on?"

"Do I ! It was called Toot and Putters, Meemaw and Pop used to take us there all the time. I was not the biggest fan of miniature golf but I loved that train."

"Why don't we go there tonight for old times sake?" George asks getting up.

"Oh goody! Now this is a bachelor party!" Sheldon says excited clapping his hands.

"Now seeing as Shelly don't drive and ya'll ain't got your vehicles I volunteer to be the DD and take ya"ll up to Toot and Putters." George says getting up.

"They serve alcohol at a putt-putt course?" Howard asks confused.

"FYI... they serve alcohol pretty much everywhere in Texas." Sheldon says pulling on his coat. "Hey since we are going to the putt putt course maybe we should take the boys they would get a kick out of the train!"

"Nah man, leave them kids at home." George says

"Yeah Sheldon your mom as this covered." Leonard tells him.

"Oh alright I just hate that they are going to be missing on so much fun." Sheldon sighs as they head out the door. Twenty minutes later he is sitting in a purple velvet covered booth with his arms crossed looking disdainfully at his surroundings. "I am certainly glad I did not bring the boys here." he grumps.

"They might like it better than when dad tried to bring you here after your got your masters degree." George laughs and Sheldon glares at him.

"I hated it then and I hate it now." he tells him. "You said we were going to Toot and Putters."

"Dude that place closed down years ago it is a Dave and Buster's now."

"Still better than this den of depravity let's go." he says moving to get up just as a stripper sashays towards their table.

"Hello boys." she says sliding into their booth. Her hair is brassy and blonde teased up in a style popular years again. Her face is heavily made u and her eyes look droopy under the weight of her false eye lashes.

"Well Helloo..." Howard says extending his hand.

"Lionne." the woman says taking his hand. Howard kisses it and winks at her.

"Lionne the lioness enchante." he says wiggling his eyebrows at her and she giggles.

"Dude you have a wife." Raj hisses in his ear.

"What happens in the champagne room stays in the champagne room." Howard hisses back.

"This is no Chris Rock song." Raj huffs

"Well Lionne your services will not be needed as I was tricked into coming here by my half-wit brother. So you may move along to another table that you will find more profitable." he tells her waving his hand to dismiss her.

"Shelly Cooper...is that you?" she asks cocking her head to the side and he looks stunned.

"How do you know me?" he asks.

"We went to school together." she tells him

"Oh I highly doubt that." he scoffs doubting that he ever was in the same school as a mid afternoon dancer from a Texas strip club.

"I was the one who came up with Shelly Cooper is a smelly pooper!" she says and he looks at her eyes wide.

"Allison Wooley?" he asks stunned and she giggles,

"One in the same! So how the hell are you? I haven't seen you since you since you went to high school at the tender age of nine."

"Oh not much, I got my MS, MA, PhD, and my SciD. I have been working at CalTech as a theoretical physicist for the past ten years."

"I am going to school too, that is they only reason I am working at this dump. Mama's gots to pay bills. So what brings you back to town? You back for good?" Sheldon snorts.

"Hardly, no there is no permanent returning for me to this god forsaken town."

"Shelly is getting married tomorrow and we is having a little celebration for him." George tells her and her eyes pop out wide.

"You are shitting me! Shelly Cooper is getting married?"

"Technically I am already married but my mother insisted on a wedding she could have photos this has been nice catching up must go now..." he says getting up again but George pulls him down. He is starting to really like this girl and he wants to chat her up some more.

"So Lionne or do you want me to call you Allison?" he asks her.

"Since we are friends you can call me Allison." she says smiling widely at him. "Since we is friends can I ask you a favor Shelly?"

"I don't think so... Your little catch phrase caused me a lot of trouble."

"Awww Shelly that was twenty years ago!"

"Yeah Shelly that was twenty years ago." George says "Remember I am the one driving." he says menacingly.

"Fine what do you want?"

"I am going to nursing school and I am doing great except for the math courses. You were good at math right?" she asks batting her eyelashes at him and he rolls his eyes.

"Shelly is a fricking mathematician aren't you! Sure he can help you darling." George tells her winking at her.

"I am good at math too!" Howard says

"We are all geniuses." Leonard tells her and then winces at the way he worded it.

"Great I am going to go get my book." she says getting up.

"God we are such nerds that we are in a strip club helping a girl with her math homework. What kind of party is this?" Leonard moans

"A party that finally got fun." Sheldon says shrugging.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls are just all hanging out in the hotel room enjoying a glass of champagne. they went to the spa in the hotel earlier and enjoyed massages and manicures. The hotel suite has a sitting area and they each of their own soft chair to sit in.

"So Missy I have been meaning to ask you what was Sheldon like as a kid." Amy asks her

"I suppose you are looking for something more than pain in the ass." she jokes.

"I have been wondering about that too. I mean before Amy came along we wondered if he was not some kind robot." Bernadette says.

"What was little Shelly like?" Penny asks and Missy giggles.

"Well... He was real serious like... all the time. Didn't like to be touched or played with much. Which is why that whopper of a kiss he gave you back there shocked the pants off me. Growing up Shelly hardly would let Mama hug him."

"Tell you the truth that shocked the pants off of me too. Since when does he kss you like that?" Penny asks and Amy blushes.

"We are married now." She says shrugging.

"Yeah and he kissed you like you were his long lost love and he hadn't seen you in years." Bernadette tells her.

"So... I take it Sheldon has taken to his marital duties pretty well?" Penny asks wiggling her eyebrows suggestively making Amy laugh.

"Let's just say that it's true that he excels at everything." Amy tells them winking. "And I mean ev-ry-th-ing." The girls all squeal and Amy laughs.

"Girl! I would ask you to go into detail... But that is my twin brother you are talking about. And there is only so much that siblings need to know about each other. Tell you what though, ya'll kiss like that tomorrow at ya'll's wedding... Hoo boy...That whole church is going to be hootn' and hollaring! It might hush up some tongues that have been a wagging"

"What have those wagging tongues been saying?" Amy asks angrily.

"People in the town who grew up with Shelly never thought he would get married. He has always been a loner type you know? Then the few people who know how ya'll had them babies... Well they think that you had them that way because well you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Well they think that you had them that way because... Shelly... does'nt want what you are peddling... if you know what I mean. That is why Mama and Memaw wanted to ya'll to have the wedding to show everyone that it is real."

"Oh is that why? "Amy says hurt. "I thought it was because you cared sbout us and wanted us to have a wedding because you wanted to share the event with us. Not make us a spectacle to prove that your brother is not gay. I guess I was wrong." She huffs getting up and going to the bedroom and shutting the door.

"Amy please! I did not mean it like that!" Missy pleads. "Ya'll have to believe me that I meant no harm! If he was I would love my brother just as much. Mama and Meemaw would too... It's just that this is a small southern town and folks round here just don't take to things like they do in California." Missy says miserably.

"I know Missy it's just that Amy has felt rejected a lot in her life." Penny tells her. "I think what you said just made her feel like you did not really approve of her.

"I am not rejecting her! We all love her!" Missy says getting up and knocking on Amy's door. "Come on sweetie open up. If you don't open the door I will bust it down."

"Fine." Amy says and gets up and unlocks the door. "I am sorry I may have over reacted." Am tells her.

"No, I wager if I had heard the same thing I might have done th same thing. I probaly would have made a bigger stink then that. You have to know though that we all love you. That if we did not approve of you we would not have gone to all this trouble. But it is because we know Sheldon is marrying the love of his life that we want a big fuss. And if during that big fuss we get to rub it in the face of a few people who raised their eyebrows at the whole thing then so be it."

"Okay that did make me feel a little better."

"Amy I used to pray every day for a sister. I used to wish so bad that Sheldon had been a girl. That I would have an identical twin sister instead of the weirdo brother I had. But as Mama is so fond of saying god has a plan. Having Sheldon as a brother has taught me so much. It also brought you to me as a sister. So in a way my prayers have finally been answered and thta makes me so happy." Missy says getting teary eyed. Looking at her tear up makes Amy feel misty eyed as well.

"Okay now you are totally forgiven." Amy says hugging her.

"I have a way of worming my way into your heart." Missy tells her getting up. "Now let's go back out there and have some fun.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sheldon stands at the altar of the church and looks down at the ground. Trying not to look at the faces around him and send himself into a panic attack. It is hard enough being in the tiny church that was the cause of so much of his childhood anxieties. Suffering through long sunday sermons in the hard wooden church boothes dressed in his scratchy dress clothes. His mother would never let him take in his homework or a worthwhile book. Sometimes he would look at the stained glass window each depicting a different scene in Jesus's life. When he started pointing out the historical inaccuracies in them. Like how it was unlikely Jesus would have been crucified alone or how he looked awfully European for a man born in the middle east his mother would hit him with her church pamphlet and shush him. It had been one of the best days of his life when his mother decreed he know longer had to attend with them because his blasphemy was affecting her worshipping. That from then on he was only required to attend church once a year. Any church of his choosing.

Sheldon swore to himself that from that day on that he would never step foot in that church again. Never again would he have to don a scratchy suit and listen to the misinterpretations of a book written a thousand years ago. Yet here he was standing at the very front of the hot church in a tuxedo slightly to small for him. It seems fitting he was returning only for the truly best dy of his life. He hears the music start up and still keeps his head down. Thinking about the sea of familiar and unfamiliar faces out there is already starting to make him feel queasy. He hears the ooh's and aww's so he can tell that George is making his way down the aisle with the boys in each arm each holding a tiny pillow with a fake ring tied on it. he looks up briefly to see it and it is cute he as to admit in their tiny tuxes . Next they are followed by a flower girl whom he is not acquainted with. ome cousin's daughter Mary insisted be in the wedding.

"You okay buddy?" Leonard asks him.

"Yes." he says quietly.

"Come on man you have done this before." Leonard says mistaking his anxiety.

"Yes but never on such a grand scale." he hisses back.

"Just focus on her. You will be fine." Leonard tells him and it gives him the courage to look up and see the bridesmaids walking down the aisle. He smiles his sister in her heels is almost foot taller than Bernadette. They come to rest on the opposite side of the altar. The music changes and the song announcing Amy's arrival turns on. Following Leonard's advice he tries to focus solely on his bride as she walks down the aisle flanked by their mother's.

Amy had almost had a breakdown when she realized that there was no one to walk her down the aisle. With both of their fathers deceased the traditional option was not available. George Jr could do it but it bothered Amy that she had just met him . So him giving her way really did not mean that much. It was Mary who suggest that she could fill in for her father Amy liked the idea so much she invited her own mother to do it as well.

Now the three woman walked down the aisle together. Amy looks so beautiful that it makes his heart flutter. The dress in recognizes from the photos he as seen of his mother's and his Meemaw's weddings. Only on her is is so ethereal and beautiful that it looks like it was made just for her. A lump gathers in his throat and he starts to feel shaky as he watches her glide down the aisle beaming at him. Then when she is almost to the altar she locks eyes with him.

In that instance he can feel her love for him pouring off her. He thinks about the day he first met her, how even then she fascinated him, beguiled him. She is his now forever this perfect creature. The depth of his feeling for her overwhelms him he feels like he can't breathe. Then everything goes black.

Mary and Amy rush towards Sheldon who is now passed out on the stairs.

"Oh God! I was worried about this!" Mary says kneeling beside Sheldon him. "This is just like when he was valedictorian. He went up to give his speech and then whoosh out like a light."

"Sheldon , are you okay?" Amy asks cupping his face in her hands. His wide blue eyes open and blink at her lazily.

"We are in a church and I have an angel." He says sleepily and Amy smiles at him.

"We are in a church getting married." She reminds him gently and his eyes grow wider.

"Did I pass out?" He asks

"Yes... You back with us now sugar?" Mary asks kindly.

"Yes." He says.

"Then get off your keister and marry that girl then." Mary says as they help him back Sheldon is upright and on stable ground Mary and Amy's mother go to sit their assigned pews,

"Well that was exciting now wasn't it ? The preacher asks the congregation making them laugh as Sheldon gets up and stands back at the altar. "Now it seems our couple have advised me that they would like to say their own vows.

"Oh god!" Mary mutters afraid for what they have planned.

"be' je lawful qaSDI', DamuSHa'chugh qoch, jIyIntaH ghommeH pa' estate matrimony vIneH. ghaH vImuSHa', ghaH quv, ghaH comfort, 'ej ghaH qaStaHvIS roptaHvIS je porgh Damo' ghaH; Hoch latlh forsaking, true to ghaH Hoch nI' law' jISawpa'?" Sheldon says smiling at Amy who beams back.

"Oookay..." The preacher says looking between them as they continue to look at each other starry eyed. "Amy are you read with you vows now?"

"lutebjaj je wej wa' ngeD. tu'lu' 'ej yay along mIw yIlo'. SoHvaD mIw ngeD chaq wej wutlh maH. chaq wIghaj wej luta' mIw vaj Hoch latlh. 'ach jIQuch vaj 'e' jIjatlhpu'. " Amy finishes and gazes up at him fondly. He is looking at her in wide eyed shock.

"You went off script." he says quietly.

"Howard and Leonard helped me learn. It is not too different from OP" she tells him biting her lip and smiling at him. Sheldon grabs her around her and pulls her in tightly for a kiss that shocks the congregation. Loud cheers and wii's erupt from the crowd as Sheldon let's Amy go.

"Since it has already happened and I did not understand a word of those vows...you may now kiss the bride!" The preacher announces and Sheldon grabs her again this time planting a chaste kiss on her lips. "Ladies and gentlemen I now pronounce you Dr. And Dr. Cooper."


	18. Chapter 18

**Cheese warning! I woke up this morning and my feels were back. This chapter is so fluffy... I needed fluff... Thank You to Vamplover669 for some song suggestions and general support.**

After the wedding everyone heads across the street to the Barn for the reception. While the wedding was going on a few of the members of the church helped decorate it and the inside looks wonderful. There are several round tables set up with the pink and gray tablecloths with Missys centerpieces on each. Each centerpiece has a beautiful blue blossom in it.

"Wow I am impressed." Bernadette says "When I heard that you were having the reception in the barn I never thought it would look so elegant,"

"I know I did not know what to expect either they did an fantastic job." Amy says as mary leads them to their table.

"Mary this looks fantastic I can not thank you enough for this." Amy tells her.

"Honey you finally putting a saddle on this rogue pony of a son of mine is thak enough now ya'll just sit on down and don't worry bout a thing I am going to get ya'll a plate of food." There is a long table set up buffet style with food that the church members brought. There are two platters of barbecue and about every side and dessert you can imagine. Everyone stands in line and makes a plate with whatever food they want.

The whole time she is gone they are congratulated by so many different people Amy loses count.

"I thought I was watching America's Home videos when old Shelly here passed out! Good think I was taping it 100,000 here I come right?"

"Haha Uncle Stumpy." Sheldon says drily to the man whose dress shirt is pinned up to his shoulder.

"Darling you just looked like an angel in that dress! You know I saw both Annie Mac and Mary walk down the aisle in that dress! Course Mary was about six months along when she wore it." a tiny old woman says to her and hugs her tightly before walking away.

"Who is Annie Mac?" Amy whispers to Sheldon and he smiles at her.

"Meemaw of course, I remember when I was about five someone called her Annie Mac in front of me and I yelled at them that she was not Annie Mac she was Meemaw. Ever since then I don't think but a handful of people ever called her anything but Meemaw. At least in front of me anyways." he tells her as a two girls approach them. They are younger maybe around Missy's age and wearing dresses that Amy does not think are appropriate for a wedding. They are also identical twins unless cloning has been predicted

"Cousin Shelly! Do you remember us?" one of them asks.

"Tawny and Tammy of course how have you been?"

"Good but not as good as you! We never thought YOU would get married." one says giggling.

"At least not to a GIRL!" The other one says and when they see Amy and Sheldon glaring at them they wave their hands.

"Oh we were just teasing ya'll don't get so bent out of shape!"

"So you had identical twins too? We are a family of twins ain't we? They was so cute in George's big old arms going down that aisle."

"I have to says Shelly I am mad at you for having twins! Now me and Tawny won't be able to have identical twins!"

"How do you figure that?" Amy asks perplexed.

"Everyone know that one family can only have one set of identical twins born in a generation! We was identical and Missy and Shelly were fraternal. Now even if we have twins they won't be identical cuz' Shelly already had the identical ones." she pouts.

"I don't know where you got your misguided information but that is simply not true. There is no nature law saying that identical twins can't be born to several members of an extended family." Amy tells them and they look at each other wide eyed.

"Ohh Shelly! your wife is just a smart as you are!" they giggle as they walk away and Amy tilts her head to the side as she watches them walk away.

"Fascinating, what I wouldn't give to cut open their brains and study them." Amy says

"My family will have that effect on you." Sheldon says raising his eyebrows as a new group of people comes over to congratulate them. She could not even tell who was a family member and who was just a well wisher any more. It seemed like there were more people at the reception than had been at the wedding.

"I should tan y'all's hides for that stunt you pulled back there!" Mary says coming up behind them and handing them their plates.

"I have no idea what you are talking about the wedding went according to plan," Sheldon says.

"You promised me that you would say the traditional vows Shelly!" Mary chides

"I did say the traditional vows!" Sheldon says shocked. "It was Amy who made up her own!"

"I don't care what ya'll said you said it in gobbledygook." Mary says scandalized.

"Klingon actually , and if you had heard what Amy said then you would have no problem with it." Sheldon tells her grabbing Amy's hand and gazing at her fondly.

"Yeah what did you say Amy?" Penny asks.

"I don't know it kind of loses something in the translation. It's much better in its original Klingon" Amy says blushing.

"Come on Amy! We want to hear." Bernadette pleads.

"Alright! I said I know this journey was not what either of us originally intended. It has been hard sometimes. The road was long and it may not have been the road most would have travelled. But that is who we are ,we take the road less travelled. I am so glad I found you to travel it with me. That is it more or less see much less impactful not in Klingon." Amy says.

"Honey if you had said it in English there would not have been a dry eye in the house!" Mary tells her giving her a hug. "Now ya'll just enjoy yourselves and I am going to go see about the cake." Mary tells them walking away.

"Guys everything looks amazing I can't believe you were able to plan this so quickly." Penny tells her taking a sip of punch. There is no alcohol at the reception much to Penny's disappointment.

"Just thank Missy, Mary and Meemaw you guys are a force of nature." Amy tells Missy lifting her punch glass to her.

"Aww thanks love! It weren't nothing! We have been itching to plan a party like this forever. I think ya'll made Meemaws year letting her do this" Missy tells her "Speaking of which Meemaw is on her way over now."

"This has been one of the most beautiful weddings I have ever been too! Ya'll are just the sweetest couple in the world." Meemaw says hugging both of them. She is dressed in a lilac silk dress with a deep purple shawl over it. Her fondness for bold bright colors is where Sheldon got his from. Her gray hair is teased up high fresh from the salon and her face is done up pretty with makeup. Penny takes an immediate liking to the tall bright woman who she has heard so much about and never met.

"You must be Sheldon's Meemaw. I am Penny his next door neighbor. I love your hair by the way." Penny says shaking her hand

"Oh thank you sweetie! In Texas we have a saying the higher the hair the closer to God!"

"Meemaw they may have said that in 1992 but no one puffs their hair anymore!" Missy says rolling her eyes.

"Honey look around you! Whose hair fits in better? Your flat old boring style or my hair?"

"Your's but most of these women have not changed their style since 1992!" Missy says exasperated "Look at Penny and Bernadette are they puffing their hair to the sky?"

"I don't know what them California heathens do with their hair!" Meemaw says scandalized. "No offense girls! Bless your hearts ya'll looked as purty as a picture up on that stage! Even in them gray dresses. I tried to tell Amy that gray was just not purty enough to be a bridesmaids dress but dang it that little girl proved me wrong! I like to have a little color personally but ya'll looked gorgeous!"

"Thank you." Bernadette says stifling a giggle Sheldon's Memaw was certainly a strong personality.

"Now Shelly! You promised me that you would give me a dance! I may be old but I ain't senile yet!" Meemaw reminds him. "But that fancy cotillion training I payed for to work."

"Of course I also promised a dance with Mother as well." Sheldon tells her. "However Amy and I have not had our first dance yet."

"Well go out there and have it!" Meemaw demands.

"We just starting eating!" Sheldon say holding out his fork for emphasis.

"Honey everyone knows that you never eat at your own wedding!" Meemaw sighs.

"The DJ was supposed to call our names he has not done that yet." he tells her and Meeaw twists around and hollers at top volume.

"Hit it Timmy!" to the DJ. "You remember Timmy right? He is your Aunt Lula's youngest boy."

"Meemaw you know he goes by DJ Honkytonk now." Missy says. "Oh and Shelly you are going to have to dance with me to Kelly Clarksons Tie it up when everyone else gets through with you."

"There is no way in god's green earth I am ever gonna call Timmy DJ Honkytonk!" she huffs as Timmy makes the announcement that the bride a groom are standing up to have their first dance.

"What song did you pick finally?" Missy asks as they get up.

"Well since Sheldon refused to learn a coordinated dance with me to I've had the time of my life..."

"I am dancing! In the middle of a crowded barn isn't that enough for you woman!" he sighs.

"I was not complaining I was just pointed out that you would not learn the coordinated dance."

"If you ran at me and I tried to lift you up we would both fall to the ground." he continues.

"Not complaining!" she reminds him as the beginning of their song starts and they move to the middle of the makeshift dance floor. The song 'When you say Nothing at all comes on.' and they slowly sway to the music.

"Aww that song is perfect!" Penny says wiping tears from her eyes as she watches them.

"It really is I have seen them be in the room together for hours and not say a single thing to each other." Leonard says trying to keep his eyes dry. "I promised myself I would not cry." The song ends and everyone claps but the DJ makes another announcement.

"Now the happy couple would like to have a dance with the two blessings that brought them together." he says and they see Mary and George jr. Bring out Elliott and George to them. Sheldon grabs baby George and Amy takes Elliott.

"This is also for our fathers who could not be here today due to their untimely deaths." Amy says as the song starts up 'I Knew I Loved Before I Met You' by Savage Garden.

Sheldon and Amy dance together each holding one of their children cradles against their shoulder. Alternating between looking into each other's eyes and down at the two beautiful boys who brought them together. Had they never agreed to embark on this journey. To have these children together they don't know where they would be is not a dry in the house as everyone watches them dance with their babies.

"Okay so now I am crying." Leonard says taking off his glasses to wipe away his tears.

"Me too bro!" Raj says hugging onto his shoulder and wiping his eyes.

"I would tease ya'll for being cry babies but you would have to have a heart made of stone not to tear up during that! I am just so happy for him. I never thought that this would be possible for him." Missy says dabbing her eyes trying not to smudge her eyeliner.

"It kind of makes you think doesn't it?" Howard asks Bernadette.

"Yeah." she admits dabbing her eyes.

"I am not saying right now but maybe you can reconsider the whole having kids thing?" he asks her looking at her with big puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe when we get back hoe we can think about it." she says quietly as the music stops and Sheldon and Amy make their way back to the table.

"Guys! That was so sweet I think I almost barfed up rainbows all over the table!" Penny says.

"Thanks... I think.." Amy says cringing at the imagery. "The dance with the boys was Sheldon's idea." she says beaming at him.

"Really?" Leonard says flabbergasted.

"You act surprised that I wanted my children to be a part of the wedding?"

"No, it was just so sweet, it is hard to believe it came from you." Bernadette tells him.

"I am plenty sweet." he says annoyed when Meemaw comes up and taps him on the shoulder.

"Oh no sweetheart! You ain't getting off yet! You promised this old woman a dance!" she says grabbing his hand. Sheldon hands George to Penny and rolls his eyes at Amy as his grandmother drags him to the dance floor and make shim slow dance with her to Elvis Presley. Everyone is impressed by how light on her feet Meemaw is for an old woman. After their song is over Mary tags in grabbing Sheldon's hands.

"Now you did not think you could dance with Amy, and dance with Meemaw and forget your old mother didya?"

"Of course not." he says smiling at her and twirling her around to the music.

"Shelly you always were a terrific dancer, best in your cotillion class."

"I excel at everything I do." he tells her winking as they continue to dance. "Mother I just want to thank you again for everything you have done for us for this wedding. I know I was recalcitrant at first but ... I mean just look at her." he says spinning her around again to face Amy.

"She is glowing! A beautiful blushing bride if I ever saw one."

"The way she looked in that dress I will never forget it. Well of course I won't eidetic memory and all. But it was just..."

"Knocked you out and made you speechless." Mary laughs. "Not many things in the world can make you speechless."

"Amy can, she is the most incredible thing in the world." he says looking at her laughing at their table reverently.

"I am so glad you found each other baby!" It makes an old woman want to cry when I see how you look at her." she says hugging him. "Now come on it is almost time to cut the cake. I called in a favor with one of the church members who runs a bakery and you should just see this cake!"

"You called in favors all over town for this wedding didn't you?" he same smirking at her.

"I am a pillar of the community! I have selflessly gave myself to the church and town a thousand times. It was about time they paid up!" Mary tells him slapping his back as she links arms with him and guides him back to the table

 **So fluffy right! So I was going to to go on to the wedding night here but I don't like my sweet and salty mixed unless it is chex mix ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Amy sits on the plane on the way back home from Texas feeling melancholy. It had been such a good trip she hated to see it over. Sheldon and the boys are fast asleep so she had time to let her mind wander and think.

First she thinks about the wedding and how wonderful it had been. How the reception had been chaotic but everything she could have ever asked for and never thought she wanted. After the dancing it had been cake time. All Amy had been told about the cake was that one of the church members was baking it. In her mind she was picturing a simple sheet cake, Maybe a Double layer with "Your Married" written on it. Then she and Sheldon would laugh about the cakes grammatical error later. Instead she had been treated to a three layer masterpiece that looked like something off of food network. There was even a little find at Sheldon and Amy atop the cake. Mary had given the woman a picture of them and she had made a candy version.

When she saw the cake she had cried it was so beautiful she did not even want to eat it. But she had been allowed to keep the top layer and it was stored safely in Mary's big locker freezer. Mary said a s insurance that they would have to visit around their first anniversary. When Sheldon said which one. She just slapped in and said she didn't care as long as they were there. Amy giggles as she recalls how reluctant Sheldon had been to eat from her fingers and how George had responded by smashing his face into the groom's cake. How ridiculous he had looked giving a furious look covered in cake and icing. The fond memories make her reach out and grab his hand. He smiles in his sleep and she strokes his hand with her thumb. Looking at his handsome face so happy and peaceful. When he sleeps he looks so young.

Their wedding night had been as amazing as the wedding. Mary had graciously offered to keep the boys and they had rented a hotel room in one of the more ritzy hotels in town. The whole time they were in texas they had not made love. Partly because the close proximity to his mother was alarming partly, because his childhood bed was rather squeaky, and partly because Mary had kept them so busy with preparations they fell into bed exhausted each night.

That night at the hotel she felt a bit like Cinderella as she let her hair out of the pins that Missy had put in to hold it up. Missy was a hairdresser and a very good one at that. Even if Amy had to fight her off when she tried to out highlights in and add layers. As Amy wiped the make off her face and stepped out of her dress that she would have to give back to Meemaw in the morning she started feeling shy. Today she had looked and felt like a princess now she was back to being herself. As she pulled on the white nightie that girls gave her last night she also pulls on one of the hotel robes and ties it tightly around her as she padded back out to Sheldon.

It is not there first time, it is not even their first time as husband and wife, but still there was something special about it. There was a pressure to have it be magical and perfect and she hopes she does not disappoint him. In fact she has some news that she hopes will make him very happy.

When she walks into the bedroom he is sitting on the bed still in his tuxedo pants. His jacket is off beside him and the buttons of his shirt are undone. He looks so delicious just then that she can almost feel her mouth start to water looking at him. He gets up when she walks in and walks slowly over to her. Her heart stayed racing and she thought it was going to be her turn to faint as he comes to rest in front of her and looks up at her slowly. His blue eyes looking so deep and soulful it makes her tummy flutter. He looks like he is going to say something profound to her when he opens his mouth.

"I am going to go take a shower." he told her with a slight smirk. "You were hogging the bathroom for a long time." he says jokingly as he kisses her lightly on the mouth before disappearing down the hall. Feeling slightly disappointed she laid on the bed curled up in her fluffy robe her eyes start to feel heavy. It had been long day, a wonderful day, but exhausting. As much as she tried to keep her eyes open she kept feeling them woke up with a start when she felt strong arms wrap around her. and pull her close.

"I am up!" she yelled as she tried to flip around but his strong arms held her closer against his body.

"Shhh…" he whispers smoothing her hair down "It is okay it was a long day I am quite tired too." he says yawning to prove a point.

"But it is our wedding night." Amy whines.

"Yes, of a marriage we have already consummated." he reminds her but his voice is deep and seductive. "Several times." he adds and she giggles.

"And not for a week… I want to consummate our union again." she says finally succeeding in flipping over to face him. She sees that he is just wearing one of the hotel robes. She can tell there is nothing on underneath by the expanse of his chest peeking through the gap. One of his long legs is bare and tangled up with hers.

"That was the idea but you fell asleep on me. Who am I to wake an angel." he says and she knows he is being a smart ass.

"Nice use of sarcasm but as you see I am fully awake now." she tells him boldly rubbing her body against his and kissing him in the crook of his neck. Then kissing her way up his jawline as she pulls the robe off his shoulder revealing his nude and aroused body. " And so are you." she says biting her lip as she moves her hand down his chest and trailing down his stomach and farther downward. Sheldon"s hands move to pull off her robe and he is disappointed by the nightgown underneath.

"I thought you were just wearing your robe." he says running his hands down the satin strap of her night gown

"I got shy."

"I might have worn more if I had known."

"I like you like this." she tells him scooting closer to him and kissing him on the mouth. A slow but building kiss and he grabbed her from behind pulling her closer to him. So close it feels like their bodies are becoming fused. Before they go any further Amy decided to let him in on the little secret. She has been holding on to. "Sheldon , do you remember when you asked me if I was open to having more children?"

"Yes, and if I remember correctly you were very recalcitrant about the idea." he says looking at her warmly.

"What would you say if I told you that I warmed up to the idea? That I stopped my birth control a few weeks ago and that if you want to try tonight would be the night we could start. This may not be our first tie, but it could be out first time trying to have a baby the old fashioned way." she asks him coyly and he looks at her and breaks into a wide smile.

"You are serious you want to try for number three?" he asks happily.

"Yes and let's hope we are not as blessed as we were the first time and three does not become four." she giggles and he bounces on top of her making her laugh again.

"I don't know I do excel at everything. With what I am planning tonight I could as my Kripke put it knock you you up twice." he says kissing her as he pulls her nightgown up and over her head.

"Amy you okay?" she hears Sheldon ask and it knocks her out of her reverie. He is looking at her concerned but she grabs his hand and smiles.

"I am fine I was just thinking of our wedding night."

"I was too." he says putting his hand on her stomach "I had a dream about a little girl with big green eyes. I think our daughter will look just like you"

"Well we don't know it will be a girl and Sheldon I warn you I am no spring chicken this could take a long time. If it even works at all."

"We shall see." he tells her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they get back to Pasadena, after a few weeks Amy feels melancholy. After all the bustle and excitement of their week in Texas it is hard to go back to normal. Taking the boys to daycare driving to work in the endless cycle. She finds herself missing the close knit network of Sheldon's family she had enjoyed while in Texas.

There was always a spare set of hands to help her with the boys. Mary and Meemaw adored the twins and were more than happy to change them and feed them whenever necessary. It had been nice not feeling like an octopus constantly juggling more than she could hold.

Growing up it had just been her and her mother. She had always longed for a close knit family like Sheldon had. She wished they lived closer so that the boys could grow up with it. As it was they may not get back to Texas for a visit for a long time. Sure they had their close knit surrogate family In Penny, Leonard and the others but it was not the same. Bernadette did not always jump at the chance to watch a baby when they needed help.

One wednesday in particular she starts to wish she still had their help. She is trying to cook but the boys are both being fussy. When she tries to set them down in their high chairs or in their play pens they scream bloody murder. Sheldon is out fooling around at the Comic Book store and the thought of it infuriates her. While she is trying to make spaghetti while holding a screaming baby and deal with a lab emergency on the phone he is out having fun. When he walks in the door she rounds on him.

"There you are!" she says thrusting a screaming Elliott into his arms. "I was wondering when you would decide to come home." she says angrily

"It is new comic book night I always do this." he says confused at her anger.

"Yes you do always leave me to cook diner with two fussy teething babies while you goof off with your friends." she says angrily. "Stir the sauce while I try to call my lab assitant back. I could not hear a word he was saying over Elliott wailing. Either a monkey got out or someone was turned into a monkey either way it is not good." she says walking into the back bedroom. When she gets back in touch with her lab assistant it is chaos in the lab. One of the addiction study monkeys was jonesing so hard he picked to lock on his cage and smoked an entire pack. She wants to go back to the lab and help but life is just as hectic here as it was there. Amy sits on her bed and tries to collect her thoughts but then she hears a large crash from the kitchen and rushes out to find both babies wailing in their play pen and a whole pot of spaghetti dumped out on the floor. Sheldon looks up at her sheepishly.

"I am sorry it just slipped out of my hands." he says grabbing the broom and dustpan.

"What are we going to eat for dinner now!" she wails and all the stress of the day just washes over her at once and she slumps down in the arm chair and starts crying as hard as the babies who stop and look at her curiously.

"Amy! It is okay." Sheldon tells her rushing to her side and patting her back. "I can go get more spaghetti. Or we can order pizza. It is okay don't cry." he begs trying to comfort her awkwardly. She feels bad she knows that outbursts of emotion make him uncomfortable.

"It's not just the spaghetti. A monkey escaped from the lab. The boys have been crying since I got them home. I miss your family helping me do everything. Sometimes I just feel so overwhelmed. I miss being near your family. I wish we always had that much help." she admits drying her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt

"Just try and calm down. I am home and we can fix dinner. Your crying jag seems to have confused the boys into silence. I wish I knew what to do about the monkey but I am sure we can figure it out." he says bending down to give her a hug.

"Thank you... I am sorry I don't know what came over me. You know displays of emotion like that are uncommon for me." she apologizes giving him a hug back.

"I have not seen you like this since..." he says and then his eyes get wide and he disappears into the bathroom. When he comes back out he is brandishing a pink box at her. "Please tell me that you have to urinate." he says handing her a pregnancy test.

"Sheldon I am not pregnant." she says setting the box down. It had only been four weeks of trying in earnest. There was no way at her age that they would conceive on their first trial.

"Humor me." he says picking it up and placing it back in her hands. After she agreed to start trying he bought out the pharmacy. Coming home with three pregnancy tests, three ovulation texts, and a basal thermometer.

"Fine!" She agrees stomping off to the bathroom. She does not even have to pee right now. She sighs and reads the box promising the earliest pregnancy results. Tearing open the foil package she waIts for the urge to overtake her.

"Have you taken it yet?" Sheldon call through the door.

"I don't have to pee. You know how I feel about talking through the bathroom door!"

"The same way I feel about it. But this is important do you need me to bring you some lemonade or making the sound of a rushing spring for you?" He asks as he starts to make waterfall noises. She is about to yell at him to go away but she finds that it is working.

"Okay got it!" She calls and he rushes through the door. "Sheldon I am on the toilet !" Amy shrieks popping up and fixing her tights.

"And I have seen you give birth I think I can handle seeing you in the bathroom. What does it say?" He asks anxiously.

"I just took it, give it a minute." She says placing the test on a square of toilet paper.

"How long does it take?" He asks.

"You have been there before. It takes like three minutes." Amy tells him.

"It can't take that long let me look at it." He says walking over to the counter crossing his arms careful not to touch the test. "Amy it has a little pink plus sign." He says excitedly.

"That can't be right." She says walking over and picking it up. But he is right it is definitely a little pink plus maybe a little faded in the middle. "Looks like a plus but the middle is a little faded." She tells him doubtfully.

"Then take this one." He says opening up the cabinet and handing her a blue box that says it will say pregnant or not pregnant. "I will turn around and make water noises again."

"Fine." She says and she sits down and luckily with Sheldon rushing in she saved some pee. Amy takes the test and Sheldon waits for her to give her the okay before turning around.

"So?" He asks as Amy looks down at the test.

"Pregnant." She tells him excited and he picks her up and swings her around making her squeal. "Sheldon stop!"

"Oh right! My goodness I shouldn't be swinging you around in your condition!" He says putting her down.

"I can't believe this... I mean I am happy of course...but I just did not think..."

"I told you I would find a way." he says smugly.

"What are we going to do with three babies in this tiny apartment?" She asks walking out of the bathroom dazed. The twins are still in their playpen happily drinking from bottles.

"Did you mean what you said earlier during your hissy fit?" Amy glares at him over his use of hissy fit.

"Which part?" She asks.

"That you miss being around my family." He says sitting down in his spot.

"Yes of course."

"I have something I need to tell you. You remember Memaw telling you that she was living in tbe modular home because she did not like rattling around her house ?"

"Yes, when did she sell her house?"

"She never sold it, she rented it out for extra income but she could not bare to part with it. My Pop helped build it and she raised my mother and us in it. Recently though she grew tired of the pitfalls of being a landlady and decided to sell the house."

"Oh that must of been a hard decision for her." Amy tells him curious as to where he is going with this.

"Not as hard as it could be because she sold it to me."

"You bought a house?"

"Yes."

"A house in Texas."

"Yes."

"But we live in California." Amy says still stunned.

"I know but I can telecommute. My research does not require that I be at the university every day. You have been talking about wanting to write a book forever. This could give you the freedom to finally write it. Any house we tried to purchase here would never compare to the size and price I got this one for. You would have my Memaw, and my mother to help you with the children."

"When did you buy the house?"

"While we were in Texas Memaw told she was putting on the market and I told her to let me look at it first. While you were off doing your lady things for the wedding I had an inspector come out and evaluate the house. Shortly after I put my offer in for it."

"So it is a done deal?" She asks.

"I signed the papers yesterday it is ours. Even if you do not want to live in it we can rent it out like Memaw was doing. I just did not want that much history being sold to someone else."

"Can I see it?" Amy asks and he eagerly gets his phone out of his pants and shows her a picture of it. Then he hands her the phone.

"Keep looking through all the pictures. It is a two story Georgian style house, huge private yard, small pond in the back. Four bedrooms two baths, an office, and a den. You could have the office to write your book in..." He says desperately trying to sell the house to Amy. Being back home made him realize that he wanted his children to grow up the same way that he had. Maybe he had not thought his upbringing was the best at the time. But he could make things different give them the things he had longed for. Texas had its merits. "What do you think?"

"I love it! Let's do it."

"Really?" He says happily

"Yes, we can't all fit in this apartment much longer. I love our friends and we will still visit but I know this is the right thing to do."

"Are you sure you can deal with the crazy that is my family full time?"

"Well I deal with you..." She teases him touching him lightly on the fave and bringing him down to her level for a kiss.

-the end-

 **Okay so that is it! Let me tell you a secret about this story... I never wanted to write it. It waS a tumblr prompt that grew legs and ran away. A one shot that ended up being twenty chapters. But I love this story so much! It has gotten so much unexpected love and even won an award in the Fan Fiction awards. So thank you so much for reading and reviewing.**

 **On that note... I had a dream several months ago that Amy and Sheldon were married. They lived in Texas and had a very Everybody loves Raymond type relationship with his family. A family of academics living in a close knit situation with a bunch of rednecks... Well I was thinking I could continue this into that if there is interest. Let me know what you think and thank you so much for all the love.**


	20. Chapter 20

Please, you can make a fanfic where shamy daughter travels to the past to get a comics and Sheldon speaks with his daughter because it has the same tastes and Amy jealousy and all that your imagination dictates thanks for reading

I am going to tie this in with my Immaculate Conception Conviction story where Sheldon and Amy have twin boys and a daughter. Think of this like and epilogue and the prequel to this story is coming soon.

Cassie Cooper flops down on her bed on the verge of tears. Today was going to be her day the day she finally one upped her brothers. The day she finally had news so amazing that it would trump anything her brothers had done that day. She had been accepted into an exclusive music summer program at the university. Inheriting her mother's musical talent and her father's long fingers had made her a virtuoso on the piano. She was one of the youngest students ever accepted into the was going to be her time to shine.

Of course it is hard to shine in a world that included George and Elliott Cooper... let alone a hates being the stupidest one in the house. Her mother was Farrah Cooper was the top rated neuroscientist in the country. Who had also written three acclaimed books on the brain and its inner workings. Her Father was Dr. Sheldon Cooper who was touted as being one of the smartest men in the world. Then of course there were the twins.

Cassie's brilliant brothers were twins and together their IQ was immeasurable. They worked together like they shared a brain. At eighteen they were on their way to greatness, getting their Phd's before even their genius father had gotten his. At sixteen Cassie was smart ,her IQ was in the genius range but she was no prodigy. Well in any other family she might be but in her family she was just normal. This news was going to be what set her apart. It would be her moment in the sun.

However when she got home from school after getting the news. The rest of her family was nowhere to be found. Not even Nana Mary or Memaw were around which was odd because they were always around. Figures on the day that she really needed them to be here they would stay at home for once.

"Hello?" She had called out and she heard a muffled "In the lab Cassie!" She rolled her eyes it figures. Father had transformed the room over the garage into a fully equipped laboratory for the twins. The boys spend all their time in there tinkering away. Cassie trudges up the stairs and enters the make shift lab shocked that even Nana Mary and Memaw are inside. Normally George and Elliott only allowed father inside their top secret lair. Maybe mother on occasion.

"Hey! I am glad you are all here together I have some great news!" She had announced excited but her father held up his hand to silence her.

"That's great Cassie. We would all really like to hear what you have to say but the boys have a pretty important announcement as well. Boys! Go on!" He said excited looking to his two look alike protegees.

"Thank you father." George says

"As we were saying." Elliott continues giving her a glare making her cross her arms and huff into a corner. "We have perfected the technology that will allow time travel." He finishes looking around the cramped lab impressively.

"No way." She interrupted. "You can not time travel. Everyone knows that it is impossible."

"Indeed before the subject was improbable but with the advancements we have made it is now indeed possible." George says.

"Show us then." Cassie challenged.

"Well we can't right now." Elliott said.

"The conditions aren't right." George said.

"I bet you guys are lying you can't time travel you just like attention." Cassie told them and she is met by six sets of angry eyes.

"Cassie if you insist in being rude you may go to your room young lady." Her mother had told her her green eyes flashing.

"Fine!" She yelled tossing her back back on the floor of the lab and storming out. Then she had flown to her room where she lay now sulking. No matter what she did… What she achieved… She would never top her brothers. Cassie hears a knocking on her door and she ignores it.

"Cassie it is me may I come in?" She hears her mother ask.

"Suit yourself." She grumbles as her mother pushes open the door. In her hand is a piece of paper.

"Cassie, I am so sorry sweetie. I just saw this you made the program that is wonderful." She says sitting on her bed.

"Not as wonderful as what George and Elliott are doing though." She says burying her face into her pillow.

"Cassie if you put a piano in front of George and Elliott they could… Tell you who invented them, give you their history, they could name composers and their most influential works."

"Does this have a point mother?" Cassie sighed. "Because the George and Elliott are amazing genius's is a song I have heard before."

"My point is that they could do all those things but they could never play it like you can. You have a gift Cassie one they will never possess."

"Only because they don't want to. I am sure if they wanted to do it they could learn." Cassie tells her annoyed.

"They could maybe learn a tune but real music comes from here." She tells her putting her hand over her daughter's heart. "You talent comes from the heart. They could learn the music but they could never play it with your soul."

"That was so cheesy mom." She tells her but it does make her smile.

"Everyone needs a little cheese sometimes." She tells her pinching her cheek.

"I wish dad would realize what I do is special."

"Dad is very proud of you! He just gets caught up with the twins science stuff sometimes. You know he wishes he had been given all support they have. He thinks that if he had been supported like they are then he would have made great achievements as well."

"Mom he has two Phd's! He is a world renowned physicist and the foremost dark matter authority in the world!"

"Dad always wanted more." Her mother says wistfully.

"What did having kids mess up his mojo?"

"Cassie you and the twins are his crowning achievements." Amy says taken aback.

"Maybe George and Elliott are but sometimes I get the feeling he wishes he could throw me back. Cast his line out for something better."

"Cassandra Penelope Cooper! That is simply not true! Your father loves you dearly. I will have you know that your father begged and begged that we try for a daughter!" Cassie scrunches face up in disgust at the thought of her parents trying for a baby. " Besides without you who would share your father's love of picture books?" Her mother says gesturing around her daughter's room plastered with posters of comic book characters. The twins while like their father in many ways did not share his love of comics. They took their mother's stance that they were tedious and waste of time better spent on more intellectual pursuits. Cassie loved them however and her father had spent lot's of time reading them with her.

"I just wish I could do something that would get his attention other than our shared love of comics. Something like travelling through time like the twins."

"To be fair the boys have not travelled yet. They have just perfected the technology that makes it a possibility." She Says patting her back. "If you had stayed you would have heard them explain that while they figured it out the actual travelling will take some time. There are a lot of different requirements that needed to be met." She explains.

"It is a good thing I did not stay I doubt I would have understood." She says flopping back on the bed.

"Cassie do try and cheer up. Just know that your father and I are extremely proud of you." She says getting up and walking out of her room.

Cassie stews for a moment but then decides to go back up to the lab and see exactly what her brothers have cooked up. When she walks back in the lab everyone else is gone but her two brothers who have their heads bowed together over a notebook. They both have their father's dark hair and bright blue eyes his distinguished features. They looked so much alike that it was almost impossible to tell them apart. Unless you knew them and then you would know Elliott was the talkative nice one and George was the quiet condescending one.

"Yo Cheech and Chong! Tell me about this time travel? Do you need a flux capacitor and plutonium? Or a big bolt of lighting to hit the clock tower?"

"Haha." George says looking up at her.

"Yes sister ,your pop culture references never cease to amuse us." Elliott says dryly. What god gave them in brains he forgot to give them humor. Well they did find things funny just not what she did.

"I'll be serious now. Tell me how it works?" She asks sitting down on one of the stools at their table. They both look at her and quirk their eyebrow up at the same time.

"Yell us sister why the sudden interest?" Elliott asks..

"You know you can call me Cassie... brothers." She says.

"Alright Cassie, earlier you did not seem to want to know about our discovery. Why the change of heart?" He asks again and George shakes his head in agreement.

"Well it is kind of cool." She Says getting up and looking at the metal structure that can supposedly take them through time.

"Agreed it is cool." Elliott says before launching into a lecture about time travel and how it can be made possible.

"That's great."Cassie says when he finishes . "But how are you two going to do it?"

"That is the thing we need a bigger power source than what we have. If we were to try to power up the portal now then it would suck up all the power in Texas.

"Forget Texas." George snorts.

"I was trying to keep it small for her." Eliott says annoyed. "It would take almost the entire power grid in the country maybe more. We would need an outside element to power it. Before you make a joke no not plutonium like in Back to the Future. We would need something even stronger than that.

"Like what unobtanium or vibranium?" Cassie jokes.

"You do know those are not elements correct?" George asks.

"Of course she does brother. She was referencing a movie again correct?" Elliott says smiling at her kindly. Cassie knew he was her favorite brother for a reason.

"Yes Avatar and Captain America." She tells them and they shrug their shoulders.

"I am not one for the classics." George says. "Father is always trying to get us to watch those movies. I am glad he has you for that."he tells Cassie and she tries not to be offended.

"Anyways." Elliott sighs. "We would need an outside power source. One that two teenagers from Texas could never hope to afford without outside financial backing. We are applying for grants to fund it but it could be years before this thing is powered up." Elliott tells her tapping on the metal structure.

"Well if anyone could find away to travel through time it will be you two." Cassie tells them.

"Of course it will be." George tells her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later and Sheldon is still bursting with pride at the potential discovery his two sons have just made. It is all he can talk about and even Amy is tired of hearing about it.

"Can you just imagine the implications Amy?" he says as they lay in bed. " Think of taking a vacation in your favorite era?"

"Things like that are way in the future Sheldon. Besides I am not so sure it is a good idea to travel. One little change could alter our history."

"Yes I know but imagine going back in time and meeting Chaucer?" he says and she smiles.

"Imagine the medieval hoards branding me a witch and a heretic." she says. "Still all of this is a long way off. The boys may never get that thing powered up."

"Not as far off as you think." Sheldon tells her cryptically and he has a guilty look on his face as he continues to read his book

"What did you do?" Amy accuses.

"Nothing! I just may have obtained a small amount of yellow cake uranium to power up the machine for one small trip." he says looking quickly back at his book.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper! We do not have the money for you to blow on such nonsense. Where did you even obtain something like that?"

"Number one our financials are quite secure you just don't want to spend money on that however I got this for free. Number two Howard still has some useful contacts so I was able to secure some."

"Who was giving away free uranium?Why are you meddling the boys can secure backing for this eventually."

"Exactly… eventually after ethics committees had picked it apart. By the time they would actually be able to travel all they would be allowed to do would be to go five minutes in the past. I am just hurrying up the process and ensuring that they are able to travel wherever they want to."

"So where did you want to travel to?" Amy asks archly.

"Me? Nowhere!" he says busying himself with his book again.

"I am sure…" she says skeptically. "I think you need to ease up on all this praise of the boys by the way. Cassie is feeling left out, she made that prestigious musical program and you hardly made a fuss."

"I am very proud of Cassie her announcement was just poorly timed."

"She told me she thinks you wish that she could throw you back and try to toss your line out for another shot." Amy tells him sagely and Sheldon is shocked. He loves his daughter dearly they share a connection he thought was even deeper than what he shared with his boys. It was with Cassie he found someone who finally shared his love for science fiction and comics. Cassie who looked so much like her mother that she held his heart in her hands. Why on earth would she think that he did not love her.

"Throw her back! I love Cassie in fact i was going to try and go back to the time…" Amy flashes her green eyes at him.

"Aha! You did have a time in mind!" Amy says. "What time are you going back too?"

"You know I am going to go talk to Cassie. Let her know how proud I am of her." he says popping up and walking out of the room. Amy wonders what time Sheldon wants to revisit. A time that involves Cassie. Maybe back when she was a baby before she became a sullen teenager. She is a little surprised when Sheldon comes back quickly. Cassie must be very mad if she will not accept an apology from her father. Who she knows she adored a true daddy's girl.

"Was Cassie going out tonight? She was not in her room."he asks concerned.

"Sheldon it is after ten you know curfew is at nine on a school night. If she isn't in her room then she is in big trouble." Amy says getting up and marching to her bedroom. There she finds the room empty as Sheldon said it was. "Where is that girl? " Amy says going back to her bedroom and grabbing her phone and texting her. When no answer comes she goes to the boys shared room and walks in without knocking. Both boys are sitting at desks on opposite sides of the room glued to their computers.

"Have you seen Cassie?" she asks and they don't even look up from their computers.

"Why would we be informed of her whereabouts?" George asks.

"She is probably in her room reading some comic nonsense or painting ponies or some such girl thing." Elliott says dismissively while typing furiously on his computer.

"Well she is not in her room, and she is not answering her phone." Amy says annoyed the boys were exactly like their father.

"Her car did not leave the driveway I would have heard it." George says and Amy peeks out out their window and sees he is right that the car is still parked outside.

"Did you even check the rest of the house mother?" Elliott asks.

"Not yet." Amy admits sheepishly walking out of the room and exploring the rest of the house. The bathrooms are clear, the kitchen is empty as are the family room and den. Sheldon and the twins check with her and they are baffled.

"The only room we have not checked is the laboratory." Sheldon says.

"Why would she be in the laboratory?" George asks.

"She was asking questions about the time machine." Elliott says.

"Maybe she just wanted to look at it again. It does not hurt to check." Amy says hurrying to the garage and storming up the steps. Gasping when she sees the door open. "She must be in here doors not locked." Amy calls down to them.

"Cassie is dead when we get a hold of her the lab is strictly off limits." George seethes climbing the stairs.

"She is not in here!" Amy calls down frantically and when everyone gathers in the room they are confused. The lab is indeed empty but Cassie was here, her backpack is laying on the floor. Then Sheldon yells.

"Oh No!" and everyone looks at him as he walks over to the time machine and puts his hand on it. Then they see what he means the machine is smoking slightly and when they put their hands on it they feel it is hot to the touch.

"How is that possible there is no way to power it." Elliott says scratching his head.

"I may have been able to obtain a power source today." Sheldon tells him.

"Then why didn't you tell us!" George yells.

"I was waiting to surprise you in the morning. I thought we could test it out tomorrow." Sheldon tells them.

"So what Cassie is now hurtling through time? How Will we know what time period she is even in! Where she is?" Amy says panicked.

"I know where she is Pasadena California and it is February 26th 2010." Sheldon says stroking the time machine.

"What were you doing on your birthday in 2010 that you wanted to go back to?" Amy asks. That was before she met him they would not meet until May that year.

"I met someone… someone I never saw again and I wanted to be sure…" he says absently.

"Let's hope she is smart enough to get back." Elliot says worried.

"Don't worry she will make it back." Sheldon says leaving the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cassie hands hit the pavement and she winces at the sting. All she had down was sneak into the lab so she could take a picture of the time machine to show her one believed her that her brothers had made one and she just wanted to prove it was true. When she had stepped inside the chamber and looked at the date inputted in the computer she thinks it is odd. Why would the twins want to travel to her and dad's birthday almost two years before they were born. Well In 2010 it would not have been her birthday yet. She was not born until 2014.

Cassie backs up to leave and she trips on her shoe falls forward and hits a button. Then the next thing she knows she is flying through the air with a screaming wind in her ears. It felt like how she imagined Augustus Gloop feeling in Willy wonka and the Chocolate Factory when he was sucked through the chocolate tube. Now she was laying on a sidewalk where she did not know.

Cassie sits up groggily and looks around at her surroundings. She knows where she is, she is in Pasadena California. Mom and Dad have taken them out here at least twice a year every year since she can remember. Since dad technically works at Caltech frequent visits were a must. Plus they liked to visit with Aunt Penny and Uncle Leonard and their two kids Hayden and Violet.

Mom and Aunt penny would love it if someday she and Hayden discovered they were in love and got married. That way they could be family officially. Fat chance though Hayden was only three months younger than her and one of the most beautiful boys she had ever seen in real life. Not to mention they had been raised together like cousins.

Cassie sits against a building and looks around. So she is in Pasadena and it is February 26th 2010. Where is Pasadena was she? Cassie had always had an excellent sense of direction. Though she had never been allowed to roam the city freely she could find her way around. She gets up and walks down the street untils he sees a street sign. Los Robles. The street her father and Uncle leonard lived on during this time. She is prettys ure if she bangs on her Dad's apartment door and tells him that she is his daughter from the future and needs his help he will freak out.

Where should she go? Walking down the road aimlessly she sees Stuart's comic book shop. The one that burned down a few years after this. Her father told her about it once. When he told them about impromptu cross country train trip.

Cassie ducks inside the store and Stewart greets her. He looks the same back then as he does now. It's not a god thing the guy has just looked fifty years old his entire life.

"Hello lady lady? How can I help you?" he asks giving her a creepy smile. "I like your shirt." he says.

"She looks down she is wearing one of her dad's ancient old batman shirts. A black one with a colorful bat symbol. But most of the colors from the symbol and leached out and it was all pink now.

"Um.. thanks it was my dad's." she says and she wishes she could take it back. But the likelihood that Stewart could put two and two together and figure out that she was Sheldon's daughter was not high. Stewart was not a genius."I am just going to look at some comics." she says walking to the back of the store

Cassie starts thumbing through the stacks of comics she finds The Flash 123, the classic Flash of two worlds issue. The one missing from dad's collection because he lost it too Uncle Howard. If she could find a way to bring this back to the future with her that might get dad's attention.

She is in heaven there are comics here that would be worth a fortune now. Before she knows it hours have gone by. She is brought back to reality when the bell over the door rings. It had been three hours and this is the first time the bell had rang. No wonder his store eventually goes out of business. Cassie looks up at the at the door and gasps as she sees her dad and Uncle Leonard walk through the door. She ducks behind a rack and spies on them.

"No way Sheldon that would never happen." Leonard tells him.

"You say that now. But when our earth is populated by giant intelligent rabbits you will see." her dad says smugly and she smiles. Yep that's her dad. He looks so handsome and young now, his hair is not gray at the temples yet. She giggles when she realizes that he is wearing the exact same shirt. Only his looks brand new and all the colors are in tact. Cassie know she should be running away from him. Her father has an eidetic memory once he sees her face he will never forget it.

That him seeing her would be a huge mistake. But she just can't help herself it is fascinating watching him. It is his birthday and she knows he is pretending like it isn't. Mom, Nana Mary and Memaw would never let him get away not celebrating. Every year they had a huge joint party. If she could find a way too sneak the comic near him and see his reaction it would be a perfect sneak birthday surprise.. Before she can think of a way to execute her plan she sees Stewart walk over to them and point at her. Both her dad and Uncle Leonard are looking over at her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheldon what happened on your birthday that year that you wanted to go back too so badly?" Amy asks chasing her husband as he dashes to his study as he starts pulling journals iff his shelves.

"I told you I met someone." He says thumbing through journals.

"Meet who?" Amy says exasperated. "Who did you meet that was so important that you had to meet her again?"

"Never said it was a girl." He says picking up and abandoning journal after journal.

"I assumed… I am sorry…"

"Well you were right." He says sinking into his office chair and reading an entry from one of his journals.

"So you met some woman on your birthday the year you met me. She must of been some woman for you to want to see her again."

"Oh she was I will never forget her. Smart ,beautiful, loved comic books and Star Wars. We talked for an hour about who was the best Batman. Then as quickly as she came into my life she was gone. Left without so much as a goodbye. Until I met you the night I met her was one of my favorite birthday's."

"Oh I see." Amy pouts already hating this mystery woman. The only woman besides herself to capture his heart.

"I don't think you do." He says handing her the journal and she reads it and then looks up at him stunned. "You see the woman I met was our daughter." He says smugly as Amy reads about the night Sheldon and Leonard met a mysterious young woman at the comic book shop. A girl who shared his birthday and affinity for comics. That they took her to The Cheesecake Factory for dinner but before her food was served she disappeared without a thank you or a goodbye.

"Where do you think she went?" Amy asks looking up from the journal.

"I came from the future and brought her back home." He tells her getting up and walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am going to warn you guys there is a girl and she has been checking you out." Stewart whispers as he walks up to them jerking his head in the direction of a shelf. Sheldon rolls his eyes he has no interest in mystery women.

"Oh?" Leonard asks excited looking in the direction he indicated.

"Yeah, she is a little young but she is cute." He says out of the side of his mouth. "She has been in here all day. Read about every comic I have." He says as the girl emerges from behind the stands and walks over to them.

"Stewart!" Leonard hisses. "She is more than a little young. This girl is a baby." He says shaking his head.

"Hardly a baby I would put her age at sixteen. Still much too young to copulate with." He says looking at both Stewart and Leonard sternly.

"No one said anything about copulating!" Stewart says putting his hands up as the girl walks closer. Stewart was right about her being cute. She has long glossy brown hair that is tossed over her shoulders in waves. Her features are strong almost regal looking. When she comes to a rest in front of them Sheldon can't help but notice the comic book clutched in her hands.

"Is that a Flash 123 Flash of two worlds issue?" He asks eying the comic hungrily like he is about to snatch it out of her hands.

"Uh, yeah it is. Listen I am sorry if I was staring at you all creepy. I thought you guys were someone else. Here you can have this." She says handing out the comic. " I was going to buy it because today is my birthday but you can have it." She tells him handing it over.

"Todays is..." Sheldon exclaims and then he eyes Stewart and Leonard suspiciously. "Today is an excellent day for a birthday." He says taking the comic from her.

"Sheldon today is…." He says looking too her

"Cassie."

"Today is Cassie's birthday, give her back the comic." Leonard says.

"No really he can have it. I am more of a Batman fan anyways. I mean Gotham by Gaslight and Batman:The Killing Joke are two of the best comics ever written."

"Excellent tastes in comics." Sheldon says impressed.

"Stewart was just telling us that you have been here all day. Why is a girl like you lurking around a comic shop?" Leonard asks her.

"Well to tell you the truth I am a little lost. I don't really have anyone in this town to turn too." She tells them.

"Well why don't you come have dinner with us?"

"Oh I don't have any money." She protests.

"We can buy you a birthday dinner." Leonard says kindly.

"Leonard a word!" Sheldon says annoyed taking him to the side. "Leonard we don't know this girl from Adam's house cat. This girl could be a common street tough! What if she robs us?"

"Oh come on Sheldon does this girl look like she could rough us up? She is a full foot shorter than you. I think you could take her." He says looking over at her and she is sifting through the comic's again.

"Fine but if she picks our pockets it is on you." He huffs.

"She is just a girl not the artful dodger!" Leonard says going back over to the girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is weird eating dinner with her father and Uncle Leonard. All the normal topics of conversation are taboo. So instead of talking about school and how wonderful the twins are they talk about comics and movies. They debate which Batman franchise is better Christian Bale wins hands down. The talk about comics and which ones are the most influential. She can tell that her father is impressed with her Penny takes their orders she also looks like she has not aged a day. But that is because Aunt Penny has paid a lot of money to hang onto her youth.

"Who is this YOUNG little cutie." She says when she stops at their table.

"This is Cassie we met her at the comic book shop." Sheldon tells her oblivious to what she is implying. "Today is her birthday and she likes Batman."

"So you took her out to eat?" Penny asks Leonard.

"Cassie is new is in town and had nowhere else to go. She was hanging out in the comic book shop all day with Stewart." Leonard tells her.

"Say no more! Let me get you a slice of birthday cheese cake on the house." Aunt Penny says smiling. "No one should be left alone with Stewart on their birthday."

"She is nice." Cassie says and she can't remember if Uncle Leonard is with her now or not. She knows that they had an on again off again relationship for a long time before they got married.,

"Yeah that is my girlfriend Penny she is amazing." He says looking at her over at the next table with big moon eyes.

"You should marry her someday. Your babies would be smart and beautiful." She tells him trying to stifle a snort at her joke. "What about you Sheldon? You have a girlfriend?" Cassie asks she had been itching for a chance to tease her father.

"Romance us a ridiculous notion. My time is better suited with intellectual pursuits." He tells her.

"Who knows maybe you will find a bespectacled brunette scientist that sweeps you off your feet." She teases him again knowing she is risking some sort of cosmic retribution… But it is worth it to see the look on his face. He looks at her wide eyed and shakes his head.

"I assure you that won't be happening." He tells her a smile quirking on his mouth. A wistful smile that makes her think he is wishing it would. Cassie remembers her mother telling her the first time she saw him she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. Cassie can see it now more than ever what made her mother fall head over heels for him. She is so overcome for affection for her father that she wishes she could rush over to him and hug him. That she could cry into his lap like a toddler and beg him to help her get home. Just as she is about to break down she sees the air shimmer behind him and she knows that her father has found a way to get her home.

"Excuse me I have to use the restroom." She tells them rushing to glimmer and disappearing into it before they notice she is gone.

"Nice girl." Leonard comments.

"Yes, very intelligent and knows her comics. If I ever were to have a daughter I hope she would be something like that." He says absently.


End file.
